La Princesa Y El Dragón
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Decían que él solo venía a matar y destruir, por ende había sido utilizado por milenios y sin consideración. Sin embargo, la princesa de Orión quien había venido para cazar a su dragón le daría una diferente perspectiva durante su guerra. Porque de ella había nacido una promesa que ante sus ojos trascendería el tiempo y el espacio.
1. Chapter 1

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

 **THE DRAGON' STAR.**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

CHAPTER ONE

" _Decían que él solo venía a matar y destruir, por ende había sido utilizado por milenios y sin consideración. Sin embargo, la princesa de Orión quien había venido para cazar a su dragón le daría una diferente perspectiva durante su guerra. Porque de ella había nacido una promesa que ante sus ojos trascendería el tiempo y el espacio"_

El nombre de Doragon representaba dos cosas en el mundo de los humanos en la antigüedad, cuando los dioses eran adorados y las deidades eran aclamadas en tiempos de necesidad y guerra. Su figura mística y majestuosa podía ser entendida en dos maneras totalmente opuestas, todo dependía de la voluntad, propósitos y oraciones del que se animaba a levantar sus plegarias. En los corazones de algunos, Doragon era la máxima autoridad del universo, además de tener su propia constelación, se pensaba que era el encargado y protector del balance en todo el sistema. Era benigno y parcial, tanto que se le llamaba el digno que protegía a todo ser vivo.

Sin embargo, su figura que además personalizaba el poder y coraje, valentía, fuerza y soberanía, también era usada para otras cosas que contradecían la primera ideología. Su superioridad muchas veces era aclamada por los humanos que en sus corazones mantenían la llama de la maldad. Y, por eso, también Doragon era conocido entre muchos como un ser malvado que prestaba su ayuda cuando se trataba de matar, devorar y destruir. En otras palabras, el poder de esta deidad dependía de qué tipo de persona se le hincara a adorarle.

A pesar de que su existencia fuera usada por estos tipos de personas, esta figura incomprensible mantenía una sola verdad. La cual era restaurar, responsabilizarse del caos, muerte, nacimiento y felicidad del manto cósmico del que estaba encargado. Prestaba todo su poder para mantener un orden universal para mantener el mundo humano como un lugar sagrado, donde dioses tenían prohibido posar pie para interferir en asuntos mundanos.

Por eso, su nombre retumbaba, ya fuera en pruebas como celebraciones terrenales. Protegía y peleaba, prestando esencia de su espíritu, poder y determinación. Era usado en guerras y regocijos de una manera que pronto fue descontrolada. Pues con el pasar de los años, con cada generación nacida, los deseos se hacían cada vez más fervientes, llenos de egoísmo y avaricia, más oscuros… llenos de maldad. Podía pasar desde un simple deseo de abundamiento hasta pelear contra el enemigo del que protegía, omitiendo si el sujeto que había clamado por él era bueno o malo.

Doragon amó a la humanidad y prestó con humildad de su sabiduría, amabilidad y apoyo cuando se le fue solicitado. Ya que era el poder supremo, el guardián de los cielos, de la tierra, las aguas y el universo, que solo los subestimó por simpatía. Estuvo ahí, siempre para ellos… esperando el día en el que la maldad del ser humano sucumbiera por si sola ante la apacibilidad de otras personas que representaban la luz ante sus ojos. Como un ser divino forzado a servirles… esperó durante generaciones y años hasta que ese día nunca llegó.

Cansado de la maldad humana y de sus plegarias para dañarse mutuamente deseó hacer algo que nunca seria perdonado, rompiendo las reglas del mundo espiritual y místico, sabiendo que sería condenado de alguna forma por la eternidad. Por eso, deshiló la formación de su constelación, la jaula que había servido para contenerlo durante su existencia, formándolo cruelmente en el títere de un linaje inferior a él y a la que tenía que servir a pesar de su depravación. Descendió de su casa sagrada e intocable, cuando varios ultimátum de su parte a los profetas del mundo fueron ignorados por los demás.

Bajó en gloria tomando forma humana, detalles parecidos a su ser translucido y ubicuo para interactuar de forma diestra. Sus cabellos eran largos y sueltos, tan rojos como el escarlata del cielo en el que había vivido, como el de su cuerpo donde podían habitar más de un millón de maravillas, indetectables ante ojos comunes… Un carmín que curiosamente reconocía cuando las batallas eran ejecutadas. Poseyó un par de manos y pies, todo semejante a los seres culpables de su decepción. Sus ojos tan únicos y destellantes, dorados como las estrellas y sus flamas que lo formaron en el cielo de su origen.

Desde ese día caminó con rostro en alto, dispuesto a cometer lo que en los cielos jamás le absolverían. Con una pequeña llama en su mano derecha que guardaría en ese mundo como su más grande tesoro. A sus caderas cubiertas de una yukata purpura oscuro, descansaron sus espadas sagradas, tan plateadas como la luna misma, manchadas de su esencia con un toque de su luz. Armas donde pondría su corazón destruido, para terminar con lo que más le dolía.

Con rostro serio se adentró al primer pueblo, donde muchas veces desde el cielo se lamentó de sus aberraciones. Ese era el comienzo de lo que ningún otro dios por egocentrismo y amor a la alabanza jamás se atrevería a hacer. No le importaba pecar y mancharse de la misma oscuridad que ellos.

Acabaría, al menos antes de que otros dioses intentaran detenerlo…

Lo juraba por quien era como deidad, Doragon, y no como un hombre sin nombre como el que se había convertido.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** bien, si se dieron cuenta por los nombres este fic va relacionado con otro mío que está publicado. La razón porque decidí partirlos en dos es por Ceder o Caer, haha. Esa historia esta tan llena de detalles que me es imposible acortarla. Y, aunque es mi fic favorito y en el que estoy posando toda mi energía, Ori, Tempouz, Escarlata, entre otros también lo son. Y no quiero alargarlos tanto ya que Ceder o Caer es el único fic que quiero llevar al límite. Es cierto que amo el misterio, pero como en CoC se trata más de descifrar con capítulos pasados, pues aquí quiero ir en par con el pasado y el presente para que se entienda mejor las cosas y sin restarle importancia a ambas historias de Ori.

Porque ambas, tanto "Ori presente y La princesa y el dragón" serán importantes y así no me tomare tanto tiempo en Ori presente para explicar todo lo que pasara en esta historia. No sé si me di a entender… pero espero que sí. En otras palabras esto es lo que ocurrió en el pasado, de lo que se explicara en Ori. Perdon de antemano si los confundi y si manejo de esta forma este fic y guardarlo como en CoC, pero como dije CoC es el único fic en el que quiero estar así XD. Asi que para entender Ori recomendaría seguir este fic cada que se actualice.

ah... y es mi primer fic con capitulos cortos ! Que raro...


	2. Chapter 2

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son mios, la historia lo es.

* * *

 **THE DRAGON' STAR.**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES.**

 **Chapter two.**

Se rumoraba que un forastero extraño había llegado al continente, uno donde todos vivían en unidad, sirviéndose unos a otros, o al menos eso era lo que pregonaban. Sin embargo, era el mismo sitio donde peleaban por poder. Por un trono en la cima donde se pudiera liderar e ir en marcha conquistando a los demás países, para _unificarlos_ y subyugarlos a su antojo. Además de esto, a pesar de ser terrenos extensos con mucha gente y diversidad, las murmuraciones corrían rápidamente, cada día era una noticia nueva, donde este sujeto tomó popularidad y fama en cuestión de semanas.

Se susurraba en los puestos, en las posadas, entre la gente de los campos y los ciudadanos que le veían pasar, distinguiéndolo de las personas que habían huido de él. Caminando a ritmo sereno, rostro enfocado entre las multitudes en las que se mezclaba e indiferente de las miradas que se le dedicaban. No obstante, sus armas eran solo la muestra que representaba esa flama en sus ojos. El agarre en su katana y los movimientos llenos de agilidad que mostraba en una danza de sangre, que muchas veces fue ignorada por los demás dioses a los que se les levantaron plegarias.

Nunca hablaba, ni una amenaza ni alarma de qué era lo que cometería. Simplemente sus pies se despegaban del suelo mientras sus manos empuñaban esa reliquia que muchos codiciaron, con mirada fría y punzante, sin miedo a ensuciarse de sangre y el pecado que estaba derramando. Era mero miedo el que infundía, forzando a los aldeanos a retroceder mientras el caminaba a su lado, entrando a grandes establecimientos donde hombres se congregaban para misiones, y saliendo con las ropas manchadas de sangre; solo gritos y queridos dejaba atrás, sonidos que se acortaban y luego desaparecían en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque hubo muchas personas que se le acercaron, ofreciéndole dinero, propuestas y demás, él nunca los miró… ni se detuvo. Como amo y señor vagó en cada ciudad buscando, deshaciéndose de la maldad que lo había obligado a bajar. De lugares llenos con la sombra de ese sentimiento oscuro, siempre salía con corazón vacío, un olor a sangre que no lo abandonaba y con el alma más corrompido y dolida que con la que había llegado.

Pronto, en todas las ciudades donde había transitado, hubo deterioración, y el gran sentimiento de perdida en las familias abatidas por el luto y el sufrimiento. El dibujo de su rostro ahora volaba en papeles acarreados por palomas mensajeras, pasando por las manos de líderes, señores y amos de residencias y que manejaban a grupos de personas que fácilmente se daban al dinero. Sine embargo, por cada papel recibido, por cada hombre que le veía, podía sentirlo. Cada una de sus plegarias en su nombre y en su contra apuñalándole su corazón sin clemencia. No sabían que a quien invocaban era el mismo que les buscaba y por cada persona que osara mencionar su nombre, por ayuda, era solamente otra que daba a conocer su locación.

Fue así como este hombre de cabello escarlata, legendario en pocos meses, el que logro lo que cualquier humano deseo por años, fue conocido. El que venía al mundo a devorar con maldad y sin piedad, para hacer de sus pensamientos verdad. Arrancando vidas y sembrando terror sin razón. Pero poco sabían, poco conocían el dolor en su corazón cada vez que tomaba una vida. Las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro por las noches, por tener que ver sus pies y manos manchados de una sangre preciada para él. Nadie jamás lo entendería, _nadie jamás_ cambiaria si su nombre no era conocido u… olvidado.

—Doragon….

Fue la primera vez que había mencionando su nombre ante un escuadrón del ejército que se había formado meses atrás y con el que se enfrentaba. Y, aunque fue sincero, varios rieron y se mostraron crueles con lo que alguna vez creyeron. Estos hombres alzaron sus plegarias, sin importar si lo hacían en voz alta, solo para demostrar que aquel pelirrojo era solo un brabucón con buenas habilidades.

Presentía muy bien los motivos de aquellos intentos, y aunque dolió en lo profundo de su existencia, no defirió en matarlos. Entre ellos no solo había personas que amaban: el poder y las guerras, los cuerpos sin vida bajo sus pies y sangre escurriendo entre sus manos, también habia personas peores que usaban su nombre para toda perversión. A la cual, en otros años de su vida en lo alto, había ayudado.

Por eso estaba ahí, para matar ese error. Acabar con aquellos cuyos deseos habían sido escuchados, a los que había prestado de su energía y buena voluntad para cumplir sus atroces actos. A los reinos que en su nombre lucharon, alabándolo como un dios sin deseos de vida, bañándose en la sangre de sus enemigos que al igual creyeron en él, pero por debilidad sucumbieron contra su mismo poder. Estaba bien si nadie lo entendía, le daba igual si estaban de acuerdo o no, solo estaba ahí como creador del equilibrio más enfermo que había existido. De las ventajas que todos habían tomado simplemente para complacer a otro tipo de dios que solo buscaba el mal.

Su poder, su posición en el cielo, y su forma abrupta de aniquilar pronto fueron cuestionado entre las demás deidades. Entre ellos, Orión y Casiopea en su unión, se aliaron con Leo, e Hidra, convenciendo a los demás de tomar cartas en el asunto. Aunque muchos de ellos quisieron bajar y ponerle fin antes de que fuera más lejos, desistieron mandado solo mensajes de consejo llenos de reproche y negociaciones que se suponían debían convencerle de dejar en paz a los humanos.

Aunque, nada de esto sirvió. Su determinación era fuerte, ni Cefeo, constelación del rey o cualquier otra deidad en ese universo tenía el poder de enfrentarlo. A él, el responsable del universo, el guardián del balance de todos los mundos y proveedor de juicio. En su mente, en verdad, no había nadie que se le igualara. Por lo tanto, siguió repartiendo furia. Con cada sablazo que daba en contra del pueblo que algún día le veneró. Tristeza se veía en sus ojos, mientras sus manos creaban un futuro de desesperación y angustia. Pues por cada vez que sentía un deseo en su alma, blandía su espada, y así se despojaba de lo poco que se encajaba para doblegarlo en esa vida miserable.

—Mi nombre es Doragon —Fue la quinta vez que se presentó en ese mundo sin rostro del que ya desconocía, sin darles la cara, sin hacer uso del movimiento de sus labios más que el de su poder, en la mente de los demás que le miraban al pasar—. Esta tierra perecerá bajo mi mano… todo aquel que use mi nombre morirá.

Muchos de los que le oyeron le ignoraron. Creyeron ser partícipes de algo que habían escuchado posiblemente a sus alrededores. Pero a pesar de eso y su advertencia la mayoría mencionaron su nombre para clamar por su malicia. Y, fue ese día en el que un séptimo de ese continente murió por su espada.

 **II**

Un anoche, mientras caminaba por las colinas, dejando atrás el olor a sangre en ese pueblo ya sin vida, dejando escapar a solo algunos solo para que propagaran su nombre, observó hacia el cielo. Sonriendo al sin fin de estrellas que se habían agrupado sobre su cabeza, ordenándole lo siguiente:—Manifiéstate Doragon.

Ya no era poseedor de su vergüenza. Si lo llamaban cinismo también le daba igual. Sus hermanos por fin lo habían tomado en serio y estaban actuando, cuando la séptima parte de sus oradores había padecido por su crueldad. Con una sonrisa, obedeció, materializando la pequeña flama en su mano derecha con la que había bajado del cielo. Movió sus dedos con delicadeza, acariciando los brillos cósmicos que su fuego dejaba al huir y fluir en el aire. Y, entonces, su cuerpo se elevó, dejándose acariciar por las ráfagas que esas pequeñas chispas habían creado, permitiendo que su esencia y personalidad en forma de dragón emanara a sus espaldas, rugiendo con autoridad, e irguiéndose hasta estar al par de esas estrellas.

—Ursa —susurró el sonriendo con amabilidad. Su batalla campal era con esos monstruos de abajo nunca había sido específicamente con ninguno de los demás dioses que intentaban convencerlo.

—No… tan lejos estas de tu divinidad que ya eres incapaz de reconocernos, constelación del Dragón, Doragon.

Esperándose esa reprimenda, descartó los insultos mas no se ofendió. Era cierto, su enfoque estaba en mitigar el dolor hasta que nadie en la tierra se atreviera a nombrarlo en sus plegarias, que, lo que le hacía divino, poco a poco era ocultado dentro de su decepción.

—Sin embargo… —le advirtió Lepus, otra constelación que estaba preocupada por su bienestar—, te pido que pares antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que vuelvas a tu trono rodeado de locura y pecado y no puedas guardar sus vidas nunca más. Volverás el mundo oscuro y en ellos caerá el peso de tu dolor volviéndoles más miserables de lo que son. Dejarás de ser parcial en base a tu rencor. Y si no lo haces, te diré que en estos días Orión te cazará.

—Nadie entenderá mi dolor. —Sus ojos dorados mostraron la desolación en el cuarto vacío de su corazón. Quebrándose y arrodillándose a la amargura del abandono que le había provocado tocar carne humana—. Porque nadie es responsable de lo que yo en todos estos años. Mi nombre ha sido utilizado para que este mundo decayera así… por eso, deseo que todo esto termine. Que mi responsabilidad sobre dichas creaturas cese y en sus memorias toda plegaria hacia mí desaparezca.

—Entonces, que así sea… en tus manos no solo tendrás sangre de las criaturas de las que eras responsable, sino de otro dios que igual que tú no quiso más que lo mejor para esta humanidad al tratar de detenerte.

Después de eso, pasaron varios días hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra nueva, donde esa noche la resguardaba la constelación de Orión desde el cielo. Aquel que sufría en silencio, solo ocupó un movimiento de su mano, liberando el fuego eterno de entre sus dedos, el cual dibujó una línea recta que dividía ese territorio que había dejado, separando la séptima parte que había eliminado. Desde ese día caminaría como Doragon, y, terminaría todo a su paso.

Más adelante, del otro lado de ese reino, una estrella bajó, dejando de pie la silueta femenina rodeada de luz. En su espalda colgaba un arco plateado mientras sus ropas eran negras como la noche. Sus cabellos estaban pintados como el cielo sobre esas tierras, negro azulado, tan largo como su capa. Sus ojos azules, dignos del color del manantial donde había caído, destellaban con las luces que se reflejaban de esas aldeas enfrente de ella.

Sus pies se movieron, saliendo del agua. Su brazo se flexionó, tocando con su índice la superficie de su arma hasta la mitad, retractándolo en seguida, dibujando una línea recta, horizontal e imaginaria que representaba una flecha. Entonces, cuando supervisó con su mirada su blanco, estiró sus dedos soltando la fuerza de una luz que con la distancia se materializó por la velocidad.

Él sonrió de medio lado, dando un paso hacia la derecha, dejando que la flecha se incrustara en la corteza del árbol que recientemente había pasado. Sonriendo con delicadeza y una suavidad en su mirada, recibió en su dedo índice la mariposa de luz que surgió de las llamas de ese tronco caído.

—La princesa, hija de Orión… —La reconoció susurrando levemente y acariciándola para abrir el mensaje y leerlo.

—Doragon, eres mío.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo pasado. Estoy emocionada con esta historia; también, tengo la idea de hacer esta idea del "Dragon y la princesa" en version humana, no se, sin lo magico y esas cosas ya que me rodea la cabeza desde la creacion de Doragon. Asi que no se... me pareceria interesante. Ustedes que piensan?


	3. Chapter 3

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Espero que les agrade el capitulo. Dedicado a Dulcecito, gracias por todo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen la historia sí.

* * *

 **THE DRAGON' STAR.**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES.**

 **Chapter Three.**

No le quedaba otra más que andar con cuidado, o al menos eso era lo que los dioses querían de él para que se detuvieran sus ataques. Sin embargo, no tenía que obedecer, sabia las consecuencias de bajar de su hogar y si vagar por una eternidad hasta que la ideología de él muriera junto a cada creyente entonces asimismo lo haría. Si de algo gozaba en su estado humano era de la libertad para actuar sin ser juzgado directamente por un ser superior a él. Pues en su caso, era ambos, consecuencia que lo había llevado hasta ese punto. Podía reprobarse tanto como apreciar lo que hacía, mientras prestaba el poder con el que había nacido sin condición alguna. Aunque, todo «esto» se trataba de un mero castigo tanto para ellos como para él, que aprenderían con dolor hasta derramar lágrimas de sangre.

No obstante, la princesa de la constelación del cazador había bajado a la tierra, prometiendo en su carta obtener su cabeza lo más pronto posible, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo lucia físicamente al haber caído discretamente y a distancia ya se sentía mal por ella. Las consecuencias de bajar a la tierra eran debilidad y entre muchas otras cosas la prohibición de volver a llegar al cielo.

—¿Sabías que imperio del Oeste está planeando ataques contra este pueblo? —Escuchó decir a una de las mujeres en el mercado, justo por donde pasaba. Lucia humilde y llena de preocupaciones. Tanto que quiso acercársele, algo dentro quería conocer sus pesares conmoviéndose por las condiciones en las que se presentaba.

—No, me han dicho otra cosa a mí —la corrigió la amiga con la que iba, quien tomaba a su hijo descalzo por la calle llena de piedras—. Ese hombre de cabellos rojos del que todo el mundo habla ha cautivado su atención. El jefe de ese imperio quiere acabar con él, solo para demostrar que es el más fuerte, ahora que una princesa extranjera ha llegado. Después de lucirse y conquistarla, sus planes seguirán.

Decepción. Fue lo único que se abultó en su pecho. Dentro de esa sociedad humana lo único que interesaba era lo material y apariencias. Pues ni un solo comentario había escuchado del pueblo vecino, de las ciudades desbastadas y de ir a ayudar a los que habían sobrevivido. ¿Dónde quedaba la solidaridad? ¿Aquello que los hacia hermanos? ¿Acaso todo eso era basado en un reino? Tan patéticos, tan faltos de solidaridad estaban que simplemente le daban ganas de desatarse en una masacre sin tener que escoger a sus seguidores, como lo venía haciendo. ¿Por qué… por qué las cosas habían llegado hasta ese extremo? Donde todos dejaban de ser hermanos para volverse enemigos. Por obtener un poder mundano, o en este caso a una princesa con un simple poder que ni siquiera ellos poseían. por un trono imaginario que en la muerte seria arrebatado por seres supremos y que no conocían, mas nombraban… ¿Por qué se subestimaban al grado de dañarse?

¿Dónde estaban los sentimientos que alguna vez lo hicieron sonreír allá en lo más oscuro y lejos de ese lugar? Los que lo hacían admirarlos y alegrarse de que, al inicio, en el origen todos eran un solo grupo.

Los extrañaba. Extrañaba a los humanos que amó proteger en el pasado.

—Disculpe, señor, alguien me dijo que le diera esta nota. —Una niña de alrededor de diez años se acercó, jalándolo de su yukata para que le prestara atención. Mientras, él se iba ocultando en las sombras de su sombrero al haber entrado en una aldea cuyos habitantes sufrían por escases de alimentos. Al menos, no estaba ahí para castigar a los que no cometían maldad o a los que ni siquiera conocían su nombre. Solo se ocultaría hasta encontrar a esas personas a las que les oiría una última vez pedirle favores.

Tomó el papel, y sin decirle nada a la niña, realizó una reverencia para agradecerle. Estaba seguro que era la princesa, hija de Orión. Pero algo en sus adentros supuso que la reconocería no por papeles como esos, sino por señas como las de la noche anterior. Sus manos desdoblaron la nota y la leyó. Era una invitación para verse en medio del pueblo, por alguien a quien no reconocía y que solo se identificaba con una sola letra mayúscula en tinta roja. Suspiró, sintiendo lastima al trazar las letras con sus dedos. No se trataba más que de otra trampa que los humanos querían ponerle, y, de los cuales tendría que deshacerse.

Pronto llegó al lugar, encontrando en frente suyo alrededor de veinte hombres. Sus espadas eran normales, vestidos con armaduras dado al temor que se les había infundido. Algunos estaban más armados que otros, dejándole entrever lo temerosos que estaban. Mas en sus ojos distinguió a las personas que le habían encontrado. Un grupo tanto buenos como malos pero que por la densidad de sus pensamientos y dudas en sus corazones, actuaban contra alguien que ni siquiera sabían si era real o correcto. Pero pronto lo sabrían, no solo por su boca sino la de la princesa.

—Los monjes me han dicho que eres Doragon —Por fin uno de los hombres se atrevió a decir después de un largo silencio—. Pero no puedo venerarte como en el pasado, porque ahora te dices ser hombre… y yo, no puedo venerar a otro hombre. Así que eres mi igual, seas quien seas.

Era consciente de la susceptibilidad de todas esas personas. Si los demás dioses habían comenzado a mandar sus avisos con sus profetas y oráculos, pronto la verdad se expandiría. Las cosas empeorarían para ellos, sobre todo al no respetarse entre sí mismos, subestimarse y creerse inferior tal y como los dioses los veían. Por eso, mostró la llama en su mano por primera vez, mas no el espíritu que lo representaba como deidad. Una vez que está se tornó negra la tomó con su dedo, pintando sobre su muñeca izquierda un camino que pronto se volvió la figura pequeña de un dragón.

—Desde ahora, esté será mi marca… y esté mi sello —pronunció desenfundado su espada cuya hoja estaba enmarcada con la figura de su constelación—. Lo hablo solo para que me conozcan. Hoy… —se dio la media vuelta presintiendo que era vigilado por alguien más—, no morirán. Mas alístense por que se avecina una guerra.

Algunos hombres del grupo, quienes creían fervientemente en él dieron algunos pasos cuando dio muestras de su identidad. Aquellas escrituras de los ancianos y las profecías de su venida se hacían realidad. Y, aunque posiblemente morirían querían haciéndolo del lado que su corazón dictara que fuera el correcto. Por esa razón caminaron hasta posarse detrás de él, bajando sus espadas, hincándose y venerándolo como su todopoderoso. Ante esto, Doragon se giró ignorando a los demás. Sus ojos se entristecieron y sus hombros cayeron con un suspiro silencioso. Cuánto quería rechazarlos, decirles que morirán por el solo hecho de saber su nombre y creer en él, pero en sus adentro algo se conmovió. La que era consiente, la que se daba una segunda oportunidad sin pensarlo dos veces de salir de su oscuridad. Así que asintió, aceptándolos a su lado por el tiempo que fuera.

 **II**

Si le hacía frente sola tenia probabilidades de que regresara hacia su constelación con la cabeza agachada. Y, aunque lo mejor para todos era que Doragon fuera detenido, lo más sabio era hacerlo ver sus errores enfrentándolo con lo que ella creía era su debilidad. Al menos pensaba que era lo mejor, para que después no se enfrentaran al mismo problema en un futuro cuando la misma decepción se apoderara de su espíritu. A su parecer, él debía aceptarlos como lo que eran, no todos estaban corroídos por la misma maldad y era por eso que debía creer en ellos. Dejarlos gozar de lo mismo que él gozaba al bajar: un libre albedrio. Sin ser gobernados por un ser superior que venía a juzgar por su estilo de vida. Al menos no hasta ese punto. Ellos debían aprender solos, hasta que mundo muriera.

Desvió la mirada observando los tallados de piedras de los monjes del templo que había sido levantado en su nombre, dentro del castillo del que se hacía llamar el rey de la mitad del continente. Aunque era un hombre común y corriente contaba con un grupo de personas calificadas quienes había escuchado su voz durante su venida. Estas personas se hacían llamar profetas y otros oráculos, una mezcla de habilidades espirituales que solo algunos humanos poseían. Simplemente por eso había sido recibida en esa vivienda sin mucho que preguntar más que sus motivos.

—Ama mía —Un anciano se postró ante ella ofreciéndole una taza de té—. Se ha reunido a varios hombres del continente, aunque faltan algunos más. Todos están siendo entrenados y se les ha explicado la situación. Estamos listos para sus órdenes.

Asintió contenta por el desempeño y rapidez de los que la habían acogido. En su mano observó la marca del cazador y se puso de pie, sin tocar una gota de la bebida del monje.

—Doragon, ¿tiene un nombre? —preguntó descolocando a los demás convocados en esa habitación.

Nadie supo contentar, sus miradas se desviaban entre ellos echándose la responsabilidad o preguntándose si era posible que no se le hubiera sido informado de algo semejante. Ya que a sus manos habían llegado tantos recados de los aldeanos que habían avistado al susodicho o que habían mantenido una conversación cortante con tal de averiguar más. Mas nada de un nombre diferente con el que se hacía llamar.

—No —El hombre, rey de esa casa y pueblo, se hizo notar por igual. Su cabello largo y oscuro era semejante al de ella, lo cual no supo si se trataba de una casualidad o algo planeado—. Él no ha dicho nada más, solo que es Doragon. Pero, mi princesa. Necesito de más informes antes de que proceda, ya sabe, tengo muchas más cosas que hacer.

La hija del cazador acomodó la cinta invisible de su arco atreves de su pecho y asintió.

—¿Por qué pregunta sobre un segundo nombre? —Quiso saber el hombre levantando su mirada castaña hacia la mujer mientras acomodaba su capa blanca para cobijar su cuerpo—… es decir, necesitamos saber más de ustedes, si es que quiere nuestra ayuda.

«Si es que quiere nuestra ayuda…» se repitió en su cabeza. La arrogancia que tenía el ser humano verdaderamente era excepcional, un poco graciosa pero inocente a la vez. Por esa vez, confiaría en ellos, prometiéndose a sí misma que no guardaría rencor como Doragon, y que ese era el mejor ejemplo que el susodicho podía seguir. Tampoco se dejaría entristecer por actitudes tan pequeñas, pues aun en el cielo se podían ver las mismas.

—Todos, incluso ustedes tienen una debilidad, es esta _condición_ , nos volvemos parte humano y tenemos un nombre como tales.

—Entonces… —El hombre de cabello negro y largo se acercó, acariciando su mejilla incomodando a los presentes, incluso, ganándose algunos consejos de advertencia de los monjes que defendían a la deidad que había bajado del cielo. Él era demasiado grande como para ser ordenado por los demás, posiblemente, merecedor de una princesa como la que tenía enfrente y, entonces, mejorar una legacía—. ¿cuál es tuyo?

Aun no había pasado tantos días entre los humanos como para saber su debilidad en ese mundo o si debía o no tener un significado terrenal. Así que simplemente le restó importancia cambiando el tema de conversación. Tampoco le importaba intimidar tanto cuando una guerra se avecinaba.

—Mañana en la tarde él vendrá a este castillo, esperando encontrar al ejército que está buscando —Lo sabía porque podía ver pequeñas pistas de su voluntad, gracias a su arco, forjado con el mismo material que su katana— mi pregunta es: ¿a qué deidad levantaban sus plegarias antes de este incidente, y claro, antes de ir a un aguerra?

—A Doragon, por supuesto —reveló el rey sacando la katana de su cinturón con orgullo—. Aunque tampoco era tan necesario cuando se contaba conmigo.

En sus ojos podía encontrar varias respuestas. Tanto el tipo de hombre con el que se había topado y las aspiraciones que seguramente tenia. Ese rey, al que no conocía, seguramente era uno que le gustaba el poder y mostrar sus habilidades cuando podía, y, tal vez solo cuando era necesario. Aun no podía decir tanto de él. Sin embargo, se tenía bastante confianza en sí mismo demostrando majestad en campo de guerra cuando el horror se acercaba.

—Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? —Quiso saber cómo llamarlo a parte de rey y majestad.

—¿Yo? —repitió el hombre levantando la barbilla de forma arrogante, sin importarle exactamente si se trataba de una estrella o una princesa, ya que seguramente no entendería el significado de su acercamiento. Esa pelinegra de ojos azules seria suya después de que acabaran con Doragon—. Me llamo Hiko Seijuro.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Siempre quise esto, buaha, un HvsK. Pero bueno, veremos cómo sale. Posiblemente el «maestro» me salga un poco ooc, pero la esencia de su personalidad estará ahí. Igual ahora que lo pienso esto es un au así que bueeeeee.


	4. Chapter 4

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo y espero que les siga gustando. A May por darle un vistazo a mis horrores ortográficos.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, la historia lo es.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME.**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Ese día como lo había estipulado, varios hombres fueron dados de baja en las afueras del palacio. Aunque no entendía exactamente los rencores dentro del razón del dueño de la constelación más importante en el universo, también se preguntaba si era cierto que podía leer corazones humanos y qué había en ellos. Y, si era ese motivo por el que se había aventurado simplemente con el poder de su sola espada contra un ejército tan grande como el que habían reunido. Pero, también entre sus dudas estaba la duda del porqué Doragon no usaba el poder de su sello, más que su mano diestra para herir lo que más amó.

Sus labios su humedecieron con el rocío que caía de las flores del jardín del rey antes de brincar y caer de pie en las orillas del pasto. Había esperado el momento en el que el dragón del cielo se acercara lo suficiente como para no herir a más personas con su poder. Así que caminó en calma, con el rostro siempre mirando hacia enfrente. Y, poco a poco sus pasos se volvieron veloces al escuchar el ruido de más espadas.

Saltó, acariciando su arco como la primera vez que lo usó, marcando con sus dedos la flecha de viento y luz que necesitaría para neutralizarlo, cuando lo tuvo a la vista. Y sin más tardanza la soltó, cayendo a solo un costado de uno de los hombres que peleaban en su contra. Astuta, al verlo desviar su flecha con la espada, les ordenó retirada; sin embargo, él se los impidió, moviéndose tan rápido como pudo para atacar a un par que tenía cerca dejado escapar a solo uno que ni le conocía, mas ella interfirió para que su ataque no se finalizara.

Con su arco plateado, interceptó el segundo sablazo que acabaría con la vida de esos hombres, deslizándolo hacia un lado cuando sus fuerzas fueron mitigadas por las de él. Pero pronto él se detuvo, cuando no hubo más humanos ante su vista. Deshizo el nudo en su cuello y se deshizo de la capucha que lo ocultaba de la frescura de esa mañana.

—Un dragón —musitó ella, enterrando su arco en el suelo cuando él bajó su katana. Lucía seriamente molesto, ya fuera por su interferencia o por su aparición, pero por dentro ella experimentaba lo mismo, al atacar a los seres por lo que los dioses habían sacrificado muchas cosas.

—Una princesa —repitió él peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás para mejor visibilidad.

Era la primera vez que se veían, a pesar de siempre estar en el cielo solo habían escuchado rumores de sus existencias. Ya fuera la hermosura de sus luces en la atmosfera o la que fuera de sus personalidades; ahí nada de eso era visible cuando una fachada humana los protegía. Un cuerpo que ambos no conocían, que en la privacidad de sus mentes definieron como belleza humana.

—En el cielo, como aquí en la tierra, puedes dejar de llamarme princesa. —Desenterró su arco, apuntándolo con el filo de una de sus puntas—. Solo soy una cazadora que ha venido por el dragón que cayó del cielo.

El de cabello suelto empuñó nuevamente su espada, mas sonrió con la mujer. Respetándola en silencio por el fuerte y valeroso espíritu que poseía. Tan lleno de lealtad y pasión que la envolvía en una atracción, incluso para alguien como él. Aunque, ni siquiera una criatura como ella interferiría con sus planes, no la dejaría inmiscuirse con sus propósitos. Pronto, el grupo de humanos que se habían reunido con él, llegaron para respaldarlo, pero les detuvo con una seña de su mano.

—Las deidades cambiamos al posar pie humano, por ser lo prohibido, lo que no debemos hacer —le recordó él levantando por el igual el ángulo de su arma—... No puedo creer que te hayan sacrificado a ti, te han quitado las cadenas de tu santidad y lo que te volvía deidad. En lugar de que ellos bajaran te han mandado a ti… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Lo sabía muy bien. Los sabios de su constelación se lo habían dicho innumerables veces mientras vivía en su propia cadena. Los dioses y deidades, al bajar a la tierra, se volvían tres cuartos humanos, y, al desobedecer o pecar una desventaja o castigo aparecía, volviéndolos terrestres totalmente. Quedándose sin la oportunidad de volver a su casa algún día.

Ella asintió girando su arco para amenazarlo, mas él no se movió a pesar de tener su katana en el aire. No le apetecía tener una riña con alguien a quien no tenía intención de acabar.

—No eres de la constelación de Orión, sino « _la»_ princesa que se ha dejado sellar… —evidenció él con una sonrisa—. Dime, ¿por qué la princesa de la constelación de Andrómeda dejaría su estrella para ser una «cazadora» de Orión? ¿Para sacrificarse nuevamente? —rio, negando con la cabeza. Sinceramente entendía su naturaleza y necesidad de sacrificio, lo que no podía creer era la crueldad de los demás dioses para aprovecharse de ella.

 _La respuesta era simple._

Bajó nuevamente su arco.

—Porque yo también amo a la humanidad, tal vez tanto como tú. —Pero a comparación de él, no estaba dispuesta a dañarla.

El pelirrojo descansó, reacomodando su pose. Lo que había oído le había conmovido y por eso estaba dispuesto a darle la oportunidad de que se fuera con vida. Después de todo el problema era solo contra esa tierra. Pues mirándola con esa forma humana de ella hacia que algo dentro suyo se conmoviera. ¿O es que acaso era solo la simpatía que había sentido? ¿O la lástima que se desarrollaba en sus adentros por ese tipo de personas?

—Es mejor que te vayas antes de encontrar lo que te hace débil —Doragon bajó su mirada observando sus manos—. Yo ya la encontré y me he convertido en ellos con tal de acabarlos, pero en el trascurso, también he querido comprenderlos. ¿Y sabes? Lo único que he entendió es que el corazón humano tiende a ser influenciado más rápido por la maldad que por el bien. Lo cual solo me confirma que no hay vuelta atrás. Ellos jamás cambiaran y no me importara si no me doliera lo que hacen injustamente.

La de ojos azules sonrió al darse cuenta que ese hombre de cabello rojo no era tan malo como lo habían pintado o a pesar de su apariencia, que dejaba mucho que decir aunque sus ojos se llenaran de tristeza. Aunque, eso no era más importante que el hecho de que ellos eran enemigos y que estaba cometiendo una aberración.

—Puede que jamás cambien, —susurró la dueña del arco observando de reojo como el rey de esas tierras se asomaba a su balcón—. También sé que estás aquí para dar juicio… pero, ¿por qué decidir sobre ellos? Deben aprender por si solos.

—No lo harán —mencionó sabiendo lo que había en el corazón de cierto hombre que había llegado a la terraza de su casa. Se dio media vuelta, seguido por los hombres que le habían jurado lealtad, dispuesto a seguir avanzando a otro punto clave que tenía en mente, mientras ellos seguirían sus órdenes. La dejaría vivir, ya le había dado una advertencia—. El problema es con ellos, no contra ti. Si puedes, si quieres enfrentarme, sal de este castillo antes de que seas usada. Antes de que tu debilidad llegue y te vuelvas uno de ellos. Antes de que te llamen por un nombre humano.

Eso jamás pasaría, porque jamás caería o cedería a lo terrenal. Su meta, su misión era él y tampoco estaba en sus planes dejarlo. Alzó su arco en su contra, mientras le daba la espalda, y se alistó para atacar. Lamentaba hacerlo de esa forma, pero era la única.

—Lo siento, Doragon —musitó guiñando un ojo para soltar la flecha dorada que era una de las más fuertes que poseía. Posiblemente no sería suficiente para derrotarlo, pero lo era para dejarlo inconsciente y alejarlo de esas tierras antes de que desatara la flama que poseía.

Sorprendido por su rapidez y atrevimiento, se giró rápidamente—Lo siento también, princesa, porque te han sacrificio, por tu muerte… —Volteó mirándola con una nueva resolución en sus ojos, unos que hacia solo algunos instantes habían sido amables y que ahora estaban gobernados por la nostalgia.

Pensó en sacar su katana y evadir el ataque de un sablazo, pero al presentir la fuerza de los deseos de su dueña en el arma y al verla tan cercas, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había subestimado. Esa mujer había puesto su esencia en cada una de esas flechas, así como su luz. Haciéndolas poderosas e incluso mortales si le llegaban a tocar en algún punto vital.

Sin pensar que algún día mostraría su sello en una batalla en la tierra, en su mano se materializó la flama que quiso guardar en ese mundo, mostrándosela para desatarlo. A sus espaldas solo se pudo ver la forma de su alma, alejando a sus seguidores y que se erguía con majestuosidad. En un segundo, detuvo el filo de la flecha con sus garras, que estaba destinado a perforar el corazón del que era tres cuartos humanos. Ella corrió repentinamente hacia él, impactando el filo de su arco que servía como espada en la flama de su mano, pero supo que había sido un movimiento apresurado cuando él sonrió.

Tomó su muñeca para impedirle usar alguna de sus flechas y la aprensó contra su cuerpo, mostrándole la flama en su mano cerca del rostro.

—He oído que el que juega con fuego se quema, querida princesa —Se burló, pero fue interrumpido cuando el codo de la chica se incrustó en su estómago, provocándole dolor.

Después, se alejó, tomándolo del rostro mientras él caía de rodillas ante ella. Lo forzó a verla ahí en el suelo—. Te dije que serias mío, y aunque no tengo el mismo poder que tú, también amo a los humanos —Tocó su pecho y cerró los ojos—. Por favor, regresa conmigo…

Luego su vista se nubló grabándose la imagen de esa joven parada en frente de él.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** gracias por leer. Estoy emocionada por esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

 **Corrección por May**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

 **Chapter five**

Al despertar no reconoció otra cosa más que la tierra seca y las ásperas rocas a su alrededor. El sudor en su frente solo era evidencia del cansancio físico al que había sometido su cuerpo, ya fuera entre pesadillas o el clima de esa mañana. Estaba fatigado a pesar de que acababa de despertar, pero también estaba solo, junto a un gruñido en su estómago que de vez en cuando lo doblegaba por la incomodidad. A un lado descansaba sobre un pañuelo un pedazo de pan, algunas moras y una vaina de bambú llena de agua. Que, posiblemente, era para él.

Aunque lo sabía, por lo molesto que estaba consigo mismo lo descartó haciéndolo a un lado y sentándose en el mismo lugar compungiéndose por el pesado sueño al que se había dejado vencer. Resopló irritado, entonces, recordando lo que había pasado, levantó el rostro, buscando las espadas en su cadera mientras la otra mano buscaba por el suelo. Al no encontrarlas, se puso de pie airado jurándose hacer pagar a quien fuera que le estaba jugando esa «broma»

Al caminar, se dio cuenta de algo nuevo en su cuerpo, y tocó su muñeca izquierda curioso de lo que le incomodaba, encontrándola vendada, justo en donde estaba la marca de su sello, temiéndose lo peor. Si había pasado lo que sospechaba, no terminaría de arrepentirse por haber mostrado misericordia, piedad y simpatía por Andrómeda, quien se había convertido en una mera sirviente de Orión solo para su captura. Y, quien por casualidad se había vuelto en su más grande oposición en una guerra que no era de su incumbencia.

Gruñó, olvidándose de eso por un segundo. Había algo más importante que su sello, su espíritu, su esencia y con lo que aún mantenía el equilibrio del universo. Levantó sus dedos derechos girándolos en el aire varias veces sin que su flama se materializara. Su corazón comenzaba a latirle fuertemente contra el pecho y sus ojos, con cada segundo de realización, se iban abriendo con sobresalto y alteración de haber perdido el control. Arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, dejando caer su mano hacia un lado con desprecio. ¿Cómo había podido bajar la guardia? ¡¿Acaso el crédito se lo daba a la apariencia humana que había adquirido?! ¡Cómo era posible que esa mujer hubiera hecho todo eso, por los cielos!

¡Encontrar a la princesa! Pensó, poniéndose en marcha mientras desenrollaba la venda de su muñeca con reproches, solo para verificar su más grande error. Su sello había sido neutralizado con parte del el de ella. En su piel, el dragón estaba atravesado con una de sus flechas. Y ese hecho no hizo más que intensificar lo colérico que estaba. Apresurado, mordió el pan y comió todo lo que se le había dejado, solo porque con eso podría adquirir más fuerzas. Caminó, planeando y pensando qué era lo que esa mujer quería hacer con él. Así estuvo hasta encontrar una salida en esa cueva, guiándose por el escaso rastro de luz que lo llevaba al exterior.

Si eso había sido una cárcel, era claro que a la mujer le faltaban ideas más geniales para que fueran exitosas. Después de todo, solo era una princesa que jugaba a ser un cazador. Aunque había sido astuta, dudaba que tuviera una segunda oportunidad como la que había conseguido para acabar con él. Y, aunque la obtuviera, el nivel de experiencia en un campo de batalla, del poder y de sus historias mismas, los hacían tan desiguales que ahí radicaba la diferencia entre ambos de sus niveles. Él jamás seria vencido, no por una joven sentimentalista, impulsiva y tan ingenua que había creído poder con esa misión. No con una imagen como la suya, tanto moralista como física.

Pero, rápido se dio cuenta que posiblemente no era lo que había pensado. Pues la encontró afuera de la cueva, luciendo el mismo vestido largo color índigo, cabello suelto, con una diadema de trenza, sentada sobre la tierra mordiendo un durazno mientras sus jugos frutales caían de las coyunturas de sus labios y eran limpiados enseguida con su pañuelo. Como si nada de importancia hubiera sucedido y como si esa fruta fuera la última en el planeta.

¡Ah! Hirvió por dentro al tener que atestiguar su despreocupación y cinismo. Eso no era un juego, y a pesar de que había querido ser parcial perdonándole la vida, lo estaba subestimando cuando era obvio de que lo reconocía como el ser superior que era. Aunque quiso llegar y reclamarle, amenazarla y caminar sin volver a mirarla nunca más, se detuvo un momento, cuando los rayos del sol le bañaron el rostro, volviéndolo de alguna forma más luminoso.

Ahí, pudo apreciar verdaderamente su fisionomía, puesto que se decía que cada deidad cuando cometía «lo prohibido» y encarnaba, normalmente obtenía una forma parecida a la suya. En su caso, el cabello rojo y el color de sus ojos dorados, eran semejante a su espíritu, y, se preguntaba si el de ella era tan hermoso como lo mostraba en esa forma. Posiblemente era de esa manera en la que había bajado su guardia, pero debía admitir que la hija adoptiva de Orión no solo era noble, sino bella.

Antes de interrumpirla, buscó a sus hombres con una rápida ojeada, descubriéndolos durmiendo en un par de arbustos y paja que ella había recolectado durante la noche; interesado, admiró sus manos llenas de heridas pequeñas pero ignoradas por seguir comiendo la fruta, ya que no solo les había construido una cama, sino que les había puesto un techo por una posible lluvia esa tarde. Sus ojos se suavizaron, aunque sus manos se empuñaron con recelo; ella había arrancado la flama de sus manos al encontrar su debilidad, y, con ese sello parte de su esencia y divinidad.

Lo único que le quedaba, lo único que bastaba y que había traído como recuerdo de su casa. Pues, al bajar, lo había hecho sabiendo que jamás sería capaz de regresar. Pensó en un millón de locuras antes de dar otro paso. Desde matarla y extraer de ella lo que se le había robado o la flecha con la que lo había neutralizado, hasta simplemente amenazarla y pedirle de favor que se largara. Pero nada estaba garantizado, había posibilidades de que ella no tuviera la flama para ese entonces, que la hubiera guardado en algún lugar solo para asegurar su propia vida. Por lo tanto, ¿qué tenía que hacer para recuperarla si su enfoque era solamente terminar con la humanidad?

—No la tengo, Doragon… —dijo la princesa arrojando el hueso de su fruto al pilar de piedras que había formado entre los arbustos—...es decir: Kenshin. —Lo miró de reojo, solo para atestiguar su expresión.

El hombre de cabello rojo retrocedió un paso ante la punzada de dolor que se profundizó en medio de su pecho. No había sido una flecha… había sido un nombre, su nuevo nombre humano, con el que lo había neutralizado. Llevó su mano hacia ese punto para mitigar su dolor y desesperación al no saber qué podía hacer desde ese punto. Era claro que él aún seguía siendo más poderoso que ella y que por eso seguía vivo, sin embargo, sin esa llama se terminaría perdiendo en la oscuridad. Sin saberlo, ella había robado su balance.

Mientras, la chica se iba poniendo de pie, desenvolviendo su vestido azul con el que había bajado a la tierra. Necesitaba hablarle y decirle que sería perdonado si volvían voluntariamente. Deseaba acercársele y decirle que no todo estaba perdido, que no tenían por qué ser enemigos, pero, también algo en su interior al verlo lleno de soledad y melancolía quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Incluso deseó tomar su mano y decirle que estaría con él en el juicio, si gustaba.

Sin embargo, él no la dejó acercársele, se alejó con apatía cada vez que ella insistía. Sus ojos dorados estaban cristalinos, y aun sorprendidos. Mas su rostro se bañó se soberbia mientras su barbilla se levantaba con fines de rechazarla. Tendría que matarla, ver su sangre correr en sus manos solo para activar su sello de nuevo. A una mujer inocente, que ya era parte humana, de la raza que tanto amó y que seguía separando por sus pecados cada vez que acababa con ellos. Como un dios todo poderoso que había quedado con una criatura indefensa y pura atravesada en su espada.

Su corazón se acongojó, como nunca pensó que lo haría en un cuerpo como ese. Esa faceta suya, frágil, tan débil y rompible que veía en un reflejo era un motivo para que él de alguna forma también se sintiera infeliz. Agachó su cabeza tratando de pensar qué era ese sentimiento que le partía el alma, era semejante al que experimentaba cada vez que veía a los ojos de niños y mujeres, incluso hombres que tenían que atestiguar la maldad…o su maldad. ¿Era el mismo terror de tener que mostrarle su oscuridad a ella? ¿El otro lado de la balanza de su poder?

Aunque, ella era diferente. Era fuerte y estaba ahí para cazarlo, para alejarlo de los humanos hasta que sus refuerzos llegaran; entonces, ¿por qué se estaba sintiendo solidaria? Podía verlo en su corazón, en el aura de su espíritu. ¿Acaso… comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que él?

Ella se acercó atraída por la intensidad de su tristeza, de sus ganas de mostrar lo que no podía ser, confundido no sabiendo cómo actuar con exactitud. Pues en ese cuerpo a veces las emociones la descolocaban, eran más intensas y la animaban a cometer impulsos que como deidad nuca hizo. Aunque se aventuró, en su espalda se materializó su arco como una señal de desconfianza.

—¿Estás bien? —No dejó de sentirse culpable. Pero, la verdad era que, sin eso, parte de su misión jamás hubiera culminado.

—Lo que me hacía diferente a ellos, lo que aún mantenía el balance en el universo sin que yo estuviera allá —musitó él tomándose del rostro con arrogancia y echándose sus flequillos hacia atrás con desesperación. No podía dejarse caer ante ella. Lo lamentaría otro día—, es lo que has tomado. —La encaró con una sorpresiva sonrisa burlona—. Solo has incrementado el recelo que tengo contra su naturaleza y ahora, sin ese balance… me tienes. Pero le has quitado a ellos la mayoría que los hacia ser buenos.

No. Ese no era el plan. Se suponía que debía simplemente dejarlo fuera un par de horas en lo que los dioses bajaban por ellos para llevarlos. Simplemente eso, después le regresarían la llama para que el balance siguiera su transcurso. Pues según los dioses, aunque estuviera neutralizado este seguía trabajando de igual manera. Luego, allá en las constelaciones varias medidas serían tomadas contra él, al no poder quitarlo de su cargo nunca.

—Espera, pronto esto terminará. Como dijiste, no tengo nada contra ti, simplemente…

—Entonces —La cogió de la mano, atrayéndola bruscamente, aunque la chica cogiera su arco con la otra—. Si no es nada contra mí… ¿por qué «soy tuyo» según tu nota? ¿por qué «me tienes»? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí, si tu meta es la humanidad? Porque les crees a ellos y porque en el fondo la destrucción es lo mismo que ellos quieren. —Sonrió divertido con la cara que hacía. Le restó importancia si usaba su arco o no. Para eso necesitaba dos manos y él tenía una de ellas.

Ella no dijo nada por los primeros segundos. Era imposible explicarle lo mucho que se había discutido en el cielo sobre su rebeldía. Lo que se había sacrificado porque ella estuviera ahí, las despedidas y las medidas a las que sus padres habían llegado con tal de darles una nueva oportunidad después de volverse humanos y regresar a sus constelaciones. Lo mucho que ella había deseado detenerlo, aunque le costara su propio brillo, su vida.

—Las estrellas no brillan para siempre —comentó quedándose quieta en su agarre—. Pero las más importantes, las que están destinadas a una larga vida son las que valen la pena mirar. En otras palabras, vine no a vencerte, sino a llevarte de vuelta a donde perteneces.

Él sonrió de medio lado, atrayéndola suavemente para hacer algo sorpresivo. La abrazó, y la sostuvo de una manera nueva que nunca pensó que llegaría a experimentar con carne humana. Sin embargo, su dolor, la empatía y las cosas que los hacia similares, cada vez eran más obvias. Esa joven estaba llena de ingenuidad y de inocencia y era lo que llenaba su corazón de calidez hacia los seres humanos.

—Lo siento por ti, por todo lo que has sacrificado —Y en verdad lo sentía. Esa princesa solo había sido usada por la estupidez y egoísmo de otros que se creyeron más dignos. Porque si ella creía que algún día regresarían al cielo estaba equivocada—. Pero has perdido tu tiempo. —Había perdido todo sin ninguna ganancia.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba ese abrazo? Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el gesto, no se movió. Porque no entendía el simbolismo en el que lo hacía. Era decir, entre los humanos era usado en varias ocasiones, lo había visto desde allá alto en el cielo. Sin embargo, no podía leer entre las emociones, las situaciones y ni lo que pasaba en los corazones como lo hacía él para entenderlo.

Luego de algunos segundos, la dejó ir sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba por tenerla en sus brazos y como el de ella temblaba disimuladamente. Aunque ambos eran novatos en ese tipo de cosas, solamente era él el que entendía ese tipo de acciones. Ya sea por su cercanía a los humanos o por ser el que había dado el primer paso.

—¿Cuantos días hemos estado aquí? —preguntó él observando a su alrededor, decidiendo calmarse y pensar en una forma para no matarla. Posiblemente todo radicaba en encontrar su debilidad. Volteó ignorando la confusión que le había causado, ni siquiera ella con todo y su gran corazón podría saber lo que sentía.

Al juzgar por la fauna parecía que no habían ido tan lejos. Aunque era un terreno solo seguro que seguían bajo la constelación de Orión.

—Dos —susurró ella girando su arco para tenerlo en frente—. No es tan fácil neutralizar tu sello. Eres demasiado fuerte para mí. Pero, Orión y otros dioses no tardaran en bajar. Se suponía que estarían aquí el primer día para llevarnos, una vez que te quitara la flama. Pero, probablemente han tenido contratiempos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de, ahora Kenshin, mientras se sentaba. Y, luego este gesto se volvió en carcajadas que no supo ocultar. Después, en pensar en las creencias de ella y lo mucho que debía respetar su sacrificio, se detuvo y solo sonrió. No obstante, este segundo acto estuvo libre de burla o de maldad. En realidad, era una que expresaba gentileza y pena por las promesas vacías que le había hecho.

—Y tus humanos, ¿crees que vendrán a buscarte? —Preguntó tocando las piedras a un lado para que ella se sentara. Pero la chica se rehusó manteniendo el arco en frente para evitar que se le volviera a acercar, mientras el alzaba los hombros—. Uno de ellos parece tener planes contigo, pude verlo en su corazón.

Seguramente eran patrañas para ganar tiempo, para despistarla y hacerla creer que era su amigo. Entonces, ganaría su confianza y después la traicionaría queriendo recuperar sus espadas y la flama que ella le había quitado. Para… escapar.

—No lo sé. Ellos saben quién soy, así que no intervendrán en mis planes, Doragon…. Es decir, Kenshin.

Sus risas no tardaron en salir, aunque estas fueron divertidas. Era bastante inocente e ingenua cuando se trataba de la maldad de los humanos. Posiblemente lo mejor para ella era aprender por si misma, así como él había tenido que sufrir por milenios. De todas formas, podía intuirlo, por los pasos y ruidos, sus humanos estaban a corta distancia en su búsqueda.

—Ah, hablando de eso… —Cambió la conversación, sabiendo que era lo mejor dejarla sola en ese asunto. Que se las arreglará como pudiera con el rey, entonces, cuando fuera herida iría a buscarlo con el mismo sentimiento de pérdida que él guardaba—. Me nombraste —Bajó la mirada con nostalgia—. ¿Por qué elegiste un nombre como ese?

—Dime, ¿qué planes tiene el rey Hiko conmigo? —Lo evadió, sintiéndose curiosa por lo que había dicho. Tampoco era como que le iba a creer, solo era intriga. Ya que ese hombre la trataba de una manera diferente. «La notaba»

Kenshin sonrió y alzó la vista hacia ella—. Al parecer le gusta cierta princesa que vino por su dragón...

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** gracias por todo, los follows y lectores. Tambien a los que comentaron. Les agradezco.


	6. Chapter 6

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

 **Edit: May**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL DE WORLD DIES.**

 **CHAPTER SIX.**

Rio. Eso era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en bastante tiempo. Asintió con tal de ignorar sus bromas y dio la vuelta para atender a los hombres que descansaban a un lado. No tenía intenciones de seguir hablando con un individuo que no tomaba las cosas con seriedad. Y, que para el colmo se burlaba de ella, con ocurrencias que ni siquiera tenían que ver. Por los cielos, ¡¿ese rey atraído hacia ella?! Sí, claro.

—Ori, dame mis espadas —solicitó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Podía arrebatárselas si eso le placía, pero no quería matarla, aún.

—Sí, claro, y tu dame am.… bueno, en estos momentos no puedes darme nada que me interese —Posó sus dedos bajo su barbilla fingiendo considerar sus opciones—. Pero cuando subamos, quiero no sé, tal vez un súper poder como el tuyo. Quiero conocer el…

—No estoy bromeando. Tus humanos ya vienen y no con las mejores intenciones —Caminó hasta ella tocándola del hombro—… y tus dioses no han bajado. Así que decide.

Puso atención en el cielo, así como en la superficie de la tierra. Algunos granos de arena rebotaban en la superficie, justo como los había acomodado para prevenir algún ataque o saber si eran seguidos. Al confirmar lo que le decía se puso de pie, alejándose de él y pasando la mano por la frente de sus seguidores para despertarlos. No entendía sinceramente como los otros sabían dónde habían ido, pero en cuanto llegaran ahí, pediría explicaciones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Kenshin poniéndose a un lado de ella cuando sacó su arco y posó sus dedos en el borde para soltar una flecha—. Los matarás con eso, no importa lo lejos que estén.

—¿Y que, no era eso lo que querías? —Resopló al confirmar su conmoción—. Además, no lo están —Sonrió soltando el rayo de luz que se materializó y distorsionó el panorama que tenían enfrente, dejando ver a los soldados más cerca de lo que habían pensado. Frunció el ceño y bajó su arma—. Ellos también tienen magia.

Kenshin volteó riendo con incredulidad. Eso era lo más gracioso que le había escuchado decir durante la mañana, pero con la flecha de la verdad que había lanzado, solo había probado que su teoría era acertada. Lo que no lograba comprender era, qué clase de humano poseía dicha magia, semejante como para alterar un espacio como Ori, dándole la ilusión a un escenario distinto. Y si no se trataba de otra deidad, entonces quería saber qué dios había traicionado a la princesa como para sacarla de su constelación y acorralarla en una trampa para que bajara y se le opusiera. Quién de esos tontos se había aprovechado de su sacrificio y se había reunido con los humanos dándoles poder para apoderarse de sus puestos.

—No te asombres, Doragon —El rey Hiko salió de entre sus filas. Con su uniforme intacto color gris semejante al de los soldados de su reino, con una katana a sus caderas y botas de cuero hasta su rodilla. Una coleta alta, y protectores negros usados por primera vez. Con mirada afilada lo escudriñó, aunque aún no había perdido su seriedad. A su lado venia el anciano que siempre lo acompañaba en otro caballo, susurrándole un par de cosas que solo quedaron entre ellos dos—. Creo que reconocerás este poder, ¿no? —Su ronca voz hizo que la princesa solo posara la mirada en él.

A pesar de sus primeros acercamientos con ella, nunca había perdido la caballerosidad o prepotencia. Llevándola a idealizarlo como alguien despreocupado y superior a muchos otros humanos. Sin embargo, esa pose era muy diferente a la que había atestiguado. Se trataba de todo un guerrero, un hombre diferente al que creyó. Posiblemente alguien al que no debían subestimar.

De entre la gente salió una segunda mujer, la que vestía como sacerdotisa entre el grupo que peregrinaba junto a ellos. Está con cabeza y rostro oculto con un velo blanco mostró su muñeca, estirando la manga de su vestidura para que todos la vieran. En ella tenía la insignia de Taurus sobrepuesta con la de Orión. Dos cuernos cruzados con un arco abajo. La cual no solo confundió al aludido, pero a la representante de esta última constelación en la tierra.

—Eso… —La mujer del arco dio a un paso hacia enfrente acariciando la muñeca de la otra mujer vestida en blanco—es para ayudarme, ¿…no? —Alzó el rostro y sonrió con tristeza. Ahora entendía no solo lo que Doragon le había tratado de decir todo ese tiempo, sino lo que los dioses en realidad tenían entre manos.

Dio la media vuelta, caminando solo un par de pasos para quedarse enfrente de ellos, mirando al de cabellos escarlata y a los seis hombres tras él que comenzaban a recobrar el conocimiento. Tragó con dolor disimulando, ocultando lo que esa marca en la otra mujer significaba. ¿Cómo podía mirar a Doragon, el guardián del universo entero, y decirle que los planes de los dioses habían cambiado? Que estaban dispuestos a hacerse a un lado y dejarlos solo a ellos dos arreglar esos problemas como lo que se habían convertido y que ya habían involucrado a más humanos. Que siempre, también, querían la destrucción de la creación, pero también la caída de Doragon. Por su poder, ahora que estaba más vulnerable y para que ellos se ocuparan del más alto cargo en el universo, lo querían fuera.

¿Cómo podría mirarle y decirle que solo ayudarían a uno de ellos dos…? Al que saliera con vida en esa batalla. Dos deidades, parte humanos, cuyo destino era dividir a ese mundo para acabarse mutuamente. Y, que esa otra chica era solo su _asistente_ y la muestra de que los habían abandonado hasta que solo uno de ellos saliera victorioso…. O que ambos murieran.

¿Esos habían sido sus planes desde el principio?

—¿Qué significa esto, Ori? —solicitó Kesnhin dando un paso al frente, dándose cuenta del color blanco en el que se había tornado su piel.

—¿Ori? —Resopló ella, sonriendo a pesar de los nuevos obstáculos que se le habían presentado—. Ese no es un nombre humano.

¿Un nombre humano? ¿Acaso ya había una debilidad en ella que no había visto y que descuidadamente estaba aceptando?

—No lo es, —Ladeó el rostro con serenidad intuyendo nostalgia en su mirada, a pesar de que el ejército detrás del rey acababa de desenfundar espadas—. Simplemente no sé cómo llamarte. Eres Andrómeda, la princesa, pero te has entregado a Orión para salvarlos. Eres una mezcla confusa aún —resopló y sonrió de medio lado.

Ella sonrió genuinamente, llevando su mano hacia atrás para hallar su arco de oro. _Ori,_ pensó, le gustaba como sonaba. Aunque ese no era el nombre por el que le gustaría ser llamada, por lo que le restaba ahí. Pero, debía darle las gracias, desde hacía tanto tiempo nadie se había dignado en llamarla con un nombre. Solo se referían a ella como _la princesa_ , _o la constelación_ _del sacrificio_. Ser identificada, aunque fuera con una solo fachada, la satisfacía.

—Tenías razón en todo lo que has dicho sobre los dioses, lo acabo de confirmar con esta joven detrás de mí. Ella es la cadena que asegura mi guerra en tu contra —comenzó a explicar interponiendo el arco entre ella y apuntándolo exactamente enfrente de su cara, en medio de sus ojos. Él no se movió—. Te he quitado todo lo que tienes, no obstante, vine por ti, no a matarte. —Deslizó sus dedos en la superficie dorada y exhaló, materializando una flecha de fuego—. Sin embargo… no dejaré que los mates. Primero, pasarás sobre mí.

Esa flecha estaba hecha de la misma flama que se le había robado, eso significaba que ella, en su interior la guardaba. Lo que no sabía era si esa flecha solo contenía parte de su llama o era todo lo que poseía; si ese era el caso, simplemente podía tomarla y matarlos a todos. Pero, si no lo era, fácilmente podría caer con una segunda flecha como esas. Todo era cuestión de suerte, y necesitaba arriesgarse si aún quería mantener el balance en el universo. Entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Miró de reojo a la mujer cubierta de blanco, realmente pensativo. Ori había dicho que ella era una cadena que los dioses habían mandado para asegurarse de que cumpliera su labor. Lo que significaba que no tenían intenciones de venir a ayudarle. Que sería obligada a trabajar con los humanos hasta que cayera. Pues seguramente esa joven poseía el sello que acabaría con su luz. Una amenaza indirecta.

—Pasaré sobre ti, entonces —Sus ojos se clavaron solo en los azules de ella, quien no desvió la mirada a pesar de oír las órdenes del sacerdote, mano derecha del rey. Atacar y matarlo—, solo no caigas ante ellos. Prefiero segur llamándote Ori y no con un nombre humano.

La cazadora soltó la flecha, redirigiendo su arco en otra dirección—. Para que esto sea justo, solo yo podré mencionar tu nombre. No lo olvides, eres _mi_ dragón.

La miró a lo lejos mientras seguía corriendo a donde la flecha se había clavado. Los soldados lo imitaron siguiendo la orden sorpresivamente del sacerdote en el otro caballo y no del rey, pasándole de lado a la mujer, perdiendo su rostro entre la multitud. Aunque quiso quedarse atrás para saber que estaría bien, no podía. Si esa flecha que había sido liberada era tomada por otra persona, su poder dejaría de pertenecerle a él y seria corrompido por la naturaleza humana. Llegó hasta ahí, rodándose en el piso cogiendo ambas de sus katanas naciendo en medio del fuego, mientras su flama iba envolviendo su brazo derecho. Una vez que las obtuvo quiso volver y pelear, pero no había olvidado que no estaba solo. Había seis hombres que aún estaban desarmados, que le habían jurado lealtad de corazón sin importar el destino de sus existencias.

Así que volteó una vez más para verla _solo a ella_. El rey que llegaba a su lado con rostro sereno, mirada seca, estirándole la mano para asistirla y aun arriba de su caballo. Y, aunque Ori seguía parada en el suelo, alzó su arco, apuntando hacia el cielo, ignorando los gestos gentiles del rey Hiko. Ahí, lanzó una flecha de sombras, dejando su alrededor del mismo color de su ataque, como un campo de fuerza del mismo color. Sin embargo, solo el camino de Kenshin se iluminó dejándolo correr seguido de sus hombres. Admirado, ojeó su muñeca izquierda, su sello seguía neutralizado por la esencia de ella. Lo cual significaba que posiblemente esa luz era parte de su espíritu ayudándolo.

Se giró solo un poco con intenciones de regresar, pero a sus espaldas todo desaparecía, consumido en ese efecto de su flecha, dejando al grupo de más de cuatro mil hombres en tinieblas, al igual que a ella.

—Maldición —murmulló. Su preocupación contradecía lo que hacía algunas horas había pensado hacerle. Lo que ella misma había dicho sobre su enemistad y lo que se suponía debía sentir en su contra. Sin embargo, de su mente no podía borrar su rostro melancólico, mientras bajaba su arco lentamente. Casi decepcionada o vencida, mientras centenares de hombres le pasaban a un lado. Cuando ella, fue contra sus órdenes y le devolvió su poder para hacer su guerra más justa, haciéndole honra a su dignidad. A su honor.

—Esa chica… —Un castaño de ojos color café oscuro preguntó mientras seguía corriendo a su lado—… ¿estará bien junto al rey, mi señor? Sobre todo, con esos sacerdotes que siempre están metiendo las narices donde no les llaman.

Kenshin volteó a mirarle. Si ese joven también se preocupaba por Ori sus sospechas no solo se basaban en corazonadas, por así decirlo—. Ellos quieren de su ayuda, creo que estará bien —Lo dijo seguro de lo que había sentido en su corazón. El rey aun no mostraba maldad, ni malas intenciones, aunque solo era lo único que podía ver en cuanto a Ori. Mas no podía decir lo mismo de los ansíanos, ni mucho menos del consejo que pudieran darle a su majestad.

—No lo sé, mi señor —prosiguió el chico rascándose la cabeza—. Él es muy presuntuoso y muy poderoso. Pero, siempre escucha a los sacerdotes de su lado, normalmente siempre tienen la razón, pero… creo que esa joven será la mina de oro de esos viejos.

Así era. Aunque necesitaba mantenerse calmado e indiferente frente a los humanos, lo que ese muchacho opinaba en realidad eran las mismas sospechas que había tenido desde el principio. Ese rey Hiko en verdad estaba atraído hacia Ori físicamente, su interés era genuino, pero sus costumbres eran bastante diferentes. Mientras él prefería mantenerse neutral y tomar decisiones para el bien de su pueblo, recurría al Oráculo y los ancianos para asuntos bélicos. Así que cabía la posibilidad de que también quisiera librarse de la tiranía de los dioses, crear un mundo con ella para que los humanos nunca más fueran subestimados. Escuchando a los demás a su alrededor.

Sonrió de medio lado. Quién diría que sus planes terminarían siendo la respuesta de la plegaria no solo de sacerdotes ambiciosos y depravados que veían a Ori como lo más delicioso que podrían tener en sus manos, sino de un rey justo que trataba de quebrantar la cadena que él también había venido a romper. Por su lado, a la disyuntiva a la que en estos momentos se enfrentaba era elegir un camino sólido. Ya fuera: olvidar a Ori y seguir con su propia misión o ir hacia ella, evitando que la hiciera su reina para que no fuera utilizada. Pero él… ¿qué le importaba? Primero, si elegía la primera opción, necesitaba un nombre para ella, descubrir su debilidad, así como ella había descubierto que la de él eran los mismos humanos, su amor por ellos.

—El rey no quiere más superioridad, desea el exilio de los humanos de los planes y voluntad de los dioses, quienes ingenuamente luchan por mi poder sin prestar atención en lo que pasa acá en la tierra —dijo en voz alta llamado la atención de los hombres que le seguían—. La fachada perfecta: la guerra de su princesa y el dragón.

La princesa que había dado todo por ayudarlo a recapacitar. La mujer que bajó el arco con ojos cristalinos solo viéndolo partir mientras ella se quedaba sola. Esa joven cuyo rostro no podía quitarse de la mente… La princesa que dijo _: «Eres mío»_

 _Su dragón._

¡Diablos! Probablemente, terminaría regresando por ella.

 _Su princesa._

Continuará…

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** he tenido las mejores vacaciones antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela, así que disculpen mi lentitud. Igual el trabajo y todo lo demás. En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a los seguidores. Les agradezco mucho sus palabras ya sea aquí o por otra red social. Les agradezco.


	7. Chapter 7

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

 **Corrección por May.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, la historia lo es.

Gracias por todo, a los lectores y seguidores. Que disfruten.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sus días habían pasado así, lentos y opacos desde que había dejado esa flecha libre. Cada hora, cada día y cada minuto, parecía una eternidad que tenía que pasar en una celda, aunque no lo estuviera. Su cuerpo respondía a la gravedad un poco más de cuando había llegado, o, al menos así lo pensaba cuando le pesaba parpadear, al levantarse y tener que darse cuenta que seguía en el mismo cuerpo… en el mismo lugar.

Posiblemente era el clima lluvioso, sombrío y nublado… o eran los días más cálidos y claros que ella ya podía reconocer, a pesar de que esperaba ansiosa _por algo_ , todos los días en su balcón. Con ese hueco en el estómago y aspereza en la garganta al no poder gritar, no poder postrarse y recogerse apretando el estómago para aguantar su decepción. Su soledad e impotencia a pesar de tener todo ese poder. Sentada, con sus ojos que ya no mostraban ese mismo animo con el que había bajado, aguardó, observando las montañas y colinas donde llegaban las fronteras de la constelación de Orión. Si era honesta consigo misma ni siquiera entendía por qué se sentía tan nostálgica y sin esperanzas. Siendo que desde un principio sabia las posibles consecuencias.

Sus iris simplemente eran dos jaulas azules que esperaban a volver a ver lo que se llevaría cautivo, inquietas por guardar la misma imagen que recordaba cuando sus manos soltaron su última flecha. Una flama. Tanto que sus dedos jugaron inquietas en su regazo y postura recta mientras era peinada durante su escrutinio a la ventana. En silencio, seria y fría, lo que también decía mucho sobre su estado de ánimo. De cierta forma, se sentía traicionada, abandonada y aún con una misión inconclusa que tenía que llevar en los hombros como diera lugar.

Sus ropas habían sido sustituidas, su cuerpo había sido lavado y su cabello peinado dejándolo libre y suelto. Sus pies fueron adornados con varias sandalias de diferentes colores. Y en diferentes ocasiones quisieron adornar su cuello con más de una roca. Sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí para servir como portador de accesorios o ser venerada de cualquier otra forma por la humanidad. No importaba si era honrada o halagada, nada material le llevaría a la gloria que tanto había anhelado.

Si se rumoraba ya algo en ese reino llamado Grize, era la épica guerra que se desdoblaría en cualquier momento entre el dragón del cielo y la princesa que venía en su caza. Lo mucho que el rey ganaría de todo eso y lo que la humanidad seria forzada a hacer después de que está empezara. Los bandos que comenzaban a formarse, dos mitades que no solo apoyaban a las deidades. Pero, que, en su nombre, la campaña se alzó como una esperanza de liberarse de un tirano que se creía manipulador del universo. Mientras que otros preferían creer en las mejores intenciones de Doragon como ser supremo, apoyándolo con la extirpación de la maldad en la tierra.

Se hablaba de la mucha sangre que se derramaría por causa de dos dioses que habían osado posar la tierra. Y, entonces, de todo se les culpó mutuamente entre estos grupos. A _la princesa y el dragón_ por venir a irrumpir en su morada. Aunque, no tuvo argumento alguno con el que pudiera quitarse la culpa, solo podía desviar la mirada cuando su amor no era creído. De todas maneras, muchas de estas veces, sin sonar presuntuosa, el rey de Grize la protegió ante su corte, a pesar de su apatía en asuntos políticos.

A pesar de siempre descansar en su trono con el rostro posado en su mano derecha mientras todos peleaban y discutían por asuntos materiales. Aún después de que mostrara solo su apoyo a los sacerdotes que creían hacer lo que era mejor para la humanidad, su voz solo retumbaba en la sala, sonando un poco desinteresado con el tema, pero, alegando varias veces que ella había bajado para detener la masacre que se había cometido contra su raza. Que, si estaba ahí, era para ayudarlos y protegerlos, para prestar de su ayuda a las próximas generaciones por los siguientes años.

 _Años._

Exactamente eso era lo que la mantenía de un humor que venía rozando en el suelo. No obstante, cada vez que pensaba en que jamás podría regresar a su casa, ya que era consiente la diferencia entre sus poderes y los de Doragon, imaginaba lo que esté mismo sufría. En otras palabras, Doragón quien para ella era Kenshin, había bajado sabiendo que probablemente jamás podría volver a su casa. Renunció a todo con tal de hacer lo correcto y restructurar el balance que en su nombre había sido alterado.

Lo entendía, era verdad, mas no justificaba la forma en que quería lidiar con la situación. Pues, al igual que él, amaba a los humanos. Por la belleza de la complejidad de sus sentimientos. La libertad que poseían y que ella envidiaba. La superación, la confianza, el amor y varios valores que aún se resguardaban en el fondo de sus corazones. Aun cuando existía gente mala. las cosas buenas de esas personas eran lo suficientemente brillantes para opacar la oscuridad de sus actos.

Se giró y miró al rey detrás suyo; serio como siempre, pero que a diferencia de las otras veces a excepción del primer día que le conoció, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Su perfecto rostro estaba elevado levemente, mientras algunos mechones de su cabello se resbalaban por sus oídos y su coleta había sido levantada solo por ser una ocasión especial en su castillo. Su vestimenta tenia diferentes tonalidades de gris, tanto como su gabardina pálida y sus pantalones oscuros, a excepción de su camisa blanca y las botas largas de cuero hasta su rodilla.

Tan proporcionado, varonil y presuntuosos… perfecto. Con esa sonrisa sádica esbozada de vez en cuando, que le hacía palpitar el corazón irregularmente cuando la miraba inconscientemente de manera lasciva. Aunque aún intentaba descifrar si lo que Kenshin decía era la verdad, deseaba sacar las conclusiones por sí misma. Vivir lo que le tocaba y lo que los dioses deseaban para ella. Aunque, su mente vagara en otra parte del territorio de esas tierras.

Tomó su mano con seriedad, caminando hasta llegar a sus brazos, donde no dijo nada y donde simplemente se dejó atraer hacia su pecho siendo empujada por igual por uno de los sacerdotes. Al pecho, donde su mejilla se posó sin haberlo hecho a propósito. Atraída por su esencia, por la fuerza de su agarre y por el misterio de los sentimientos que ese hombre mostraba cada vez al estar con ella, aguardó confundida esperando entender cada uno de esos actos, sin victoria alguna. Sintió sus manos en su cintura, atrevido por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, y la barbilla sobre su cabeza, aclamándola sutilmente en medio de las velas de ese cuarto.

Las acciones de los sacerdotes quienes insistían en hablarle bien del rey, propiciando encuentros o accidentes como esos, no necesitaban ser más complejas. Al fin tenía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer, incluso la seña que la mujer vestida de blanco poseía. Los dioses con su voluntad lo habían elegido, a un compañero que podía darle la mano en medio de esas tinieblas, apoyado por sus profetas. Alguien que estaría ahí y que ella podía ayudar en verdad. Para ser más claros, la única forma en la que ella podía ayudar a la humanidad era mejorándola, alejándola de la mano de Doragon. Pues aún no tenía nombre, todavía tenía su esencia divina. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

—Princesa —susurró el rey alzándole la barbilla para que verla a los ojos, aunque él parecía un poco distante se esforzaba para hacer ese tipo de acercamientos—, quédate aquí.

Dentro de la habitación, un sacerdote dio un paso al frente, aminándola para aceptar y detallar la propuesta del rey. El anciano no solo decía que era el deseo de los dioses y que lo había visto en una visión, sino que el rey era el elegido para ella. Que las deidades _ya no_ veían como aberración la unión de un humano con un dios y que ella debía abrir los ojos y aceptarlo antes de la guerra. Que después, ambos enfrentarían a Doragon y que su vida en la tierra seria basta a lado de un rey tan respetado, fuerte y digno como el de Grize.

—Mi rey —Una segunda sirvienta intervino, entrando en la habitación después de tocar—. La mujer que entregamos, está lista para hablar con la princesa.

La de ojos azules se separó de inmediato, rompiendo el hechizo de los labios del hombre al que había comenzado a acercarse por las palabras del sacerdote. Si no hubiese sido por esa voz, probablemente hubiera conocido un deseo carnal que creyó en su interior. Uno al que había temido por varios días, al pensar solo en el bienestar de una persona.

Después de irse, el rey se dirigió al anciano quien había intentado seguir a la princesa.

—Entiendo lo que propones. Pero no me gusta que intervengas tanto. Si tú, junto al oráculo le siguen sirviendo a los bastardos de allá arriba traicionándolos acá abajo, no me importa. Pero entiende que haré las cosas como a mí me place, incluyendo la guerra, y mi acercamiento hacia esa mujer. Respeto tus creencias, así como mis antepasados y por eso te he escuchado, pero en esta cuestión… con ella, no necesito de tus consejos ni ayuda. Me basto por sí solo.

—Pero, mi señor…

Hiko se detuvo mirando en la ventana que la princesa había contemplado, hacia su constelación. Decidiendo enfocarse en el tema que lo había motivado escuchar a esos viejos. Algo con lo que nunca había estado de acuerdo y por lo que muchos inocentes habían muerto. Los berrinches de los dioses, quienes un día simplemente se habían levantado aburridos de no tener más que jugar, mas que matar humanos solo porque no estaban de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Justamente como el tal Doragon.

—¿Dónde queda nuestro libre albedrío, si al final solo somos muñecos de papel a los que pueden desechar si no están conformes con nuestros actos? —Le miró de reojo—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que 'libertad' es solo una mentira de ellos? Al final de cuentas seguiremos siendo sus mascotas si no rompemos este ciclo.

El sacerdote entendía lo que el rey decía, pero también tendrían más ventajas si la princesa de Orión estaba bajo su total control. Pues aún estaban a tiempo de poder influenciar en ella, todavía cuando era ignorante en muchas cosas mundanas, incluso sus propios sentimientos y acciones. Cuando creía fielmente en ellos y estaba de su parte. Para eso, debían alejarla de su amigo Doragon. Quien según la Oráculo podía ver la maldad o bondad en cada uno de los corazones. El único que podría persuadirla de alejarse de ellos. Y, con esto, llevándose la última oportunidad de alcanzar la divinidad a través de ella…. _Era decir_ , la libertad que ese rey deseaba en ignorancia, de los poderes y beneficios que podía adquirir. Pero, de eso, se encargaría de hacerle ver después.

Dentro de sus profecías y visiones se aseguraría que todo se solucionara con guerras y el odio se fomentara hasta que obtuvieran la divinidad que los siete ansíanos habían luchado por adquirí todos esos años, ya fuera el poder de Andrómeda o la llama de Doragon. Todo era la excusa perfecta. Ahora, cuando los dioses los habían abandonado, cuando los dos tontos quedaban en soledad en un mundo de humanos. Podrían conseguir la divinidad y pureza de la princesa, el equilibrio y el poder legendario del todopoderoso Doragon.

Lo que en realidad planeaban, aprovechándose de que el rey gustara de la apariencia física de la 'hija' de Orión, sabiendo sobre su verdadera procedencia, era tener su poder. Manejar la marca que sellaba y desatar una dependencia; un reino que pudiera defenderse contra los dioses ya que entre ellos tendrían prohibido matarse. Solamente así la humanidad saldría del lugar inferior donde siempre lo habían puesto.

Y, para esto la necesitaban a ella. Una joven pura cuyo propósito había sido bajar a la tierra para salvarlos. Alguien que solo había visto las acciones de ellos como humanos en la tierra pero que nunca había entendido de lo que se trataba, los sentimientos que conllevaban y que solo había oído. En su corazón solo existía una sola clase de amor. Una que era parcial para todos los humanos, uno que lamentablemente estaba siendo formado y tal vez manipulado por los sirvientes del rey para que ella le correspondiera sin saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Porque estaba en su naturaleza el sentir amor y ser sacrificio.

—No quiero ser manipulado más —dijo el hombre de cabellera negra alzando su mentón mientras sus ojos lo fulminaban—. No dejaré que los humanos estén en una disputa por el poder entre ellos. Así que no importa lo que hagan, no importa lo que piensen, si ella es mía lo demás sale sobrando.

 **II**

Kenshin sonrió al ver a más hombres de los que había esperado. Sentados, comiendo y bebiendo para proseguir con su entrenamiento antes de partir. El sol se estaba ocultando y esa era la hora en la que su grupo de dividiría por dos razones. Primero, alrededor de cien hombres irían a reclutar a más, quienes habían mandado mensajes para poder unírseles; buscarían por todas las tierras y los llevarían a un punto de encuentro. La otra mitad simplemente lo acompañaría a donde fuera que tenía planeado.

En su mente, estaba darle una visita a Ori, hablar con ella sobre lo que estaba dispuesto a negociar, pero también, quería saber si estaba bien. Aunque, los humanos a su lado no entendían por qué quería hacer dicha cosa, si se suponía que eran enemigos. Lo cual era entendible en su situación. Entre deidades, juntos, se suponía que armaban una cadena, inquebrantable y que siempre estaría unida a pesar de todo. En su situación, Ori y él eran enemigos simplemente por nombre, aunque ningún tipo de odio surgía de sus corazones. Era como decir que se enfrentaban solo por amor a la humanidad. Sin este motivo ninguna riña existiría.

—¿Está seguro que quiere hacer esto? —El chico que se había mantenido a su lado desde el primer instante volvió a preguntar.

—Sagara… —Lo nombró por solo el apellido—…Ella me ayudó, solo quiero tener la consciencia tranquila. —Se lo dijo como si no importara. Incluso, se atrevía a decir que lo había pronunciado forzosamente. Pero la verdad era diferente.

Si ella se había sacrificada a bajar por él… ¿por qué él no podía sacrificar algo pequeño por ella? Se sentía en deuda.

—A mí me parece que eso es más que una _'consciencia tranquila'_ —El chico masticó una aguja de paja en sus dientes y siguió caminando con las manos detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin entender a lo que se refería, Doragon retrocedió un poco para esperarlo.

El joven separó una mano y al agitó en el aire para que lo ignorara. Aunque era su creyente y estaba de acuerdo con las cosas que deseaba hacer para imponer un orden, debía admitir que necesitaba pasar más tiempo con los humanos. Era muy fácil hablar y escuchar de sentimientos que no se conocían en primera persona. Pero muy difícil y hasta confuso tener que ser partícipe de ellos y vivirlos en carne propia. Pues posiblemente el tipo de interés y amor que sintió por ellos en el cielo era bastante diferente al que sentiría como humano…

—No tengo ningún interés en la princesa, somos como hermanos —dijo el pelirrojo sintiendo algo demasiado incomodo al catalogarlo de esa manera.

—Vaya, eso suena bastante _incestuoso._

Kenshin frunció el ceño. Ese humano sí que 'opinaba mucho'. Demasiado. Pero, si no le ordenó abstenerse, era porque poco a poco mientras hablaba con él iba descubriendo cosas y sensaciones en esa carne, en su interior. Sentimientos que creyó comprender, pero nunca sintió. Ya fuera al platicar y conocerlo. Sus puntos de vista y bromas sin sentido. Suposiciones y planes, escuchar sus historias y sus miedos, incluso cuando se trataba de una mujer. Como por ejemplo…

—Creo que ella también está sufriendo —continuó el chico humano rascándose la barbilla—, al no entender a los que vivimos en la tierra y tener que convivir con nosotros. Ser obligada a hacer un ejército y pelear con 'el dragón' que para nada ve como hermano.

—Creo que te estás llenando de suposiciones —mencionó Kenshin alejándose cuando vio la torre del castillo Grize—. Honor es algo que los humanos han olvidado. No ella.

Caminó dejando a su seguidor con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se veía de reojo con otros de sus amigos quienes pensaban lo mismo que él. Después de susurrarse entre ellos, le siguieron, cautelosamente cuando algunos soldados comenzaron a salir del castillo. Al parecer habían sido descubiertos. De ahí, desenfundaron sus espadas, quedándose a las espaldas de Kenshin cuando esté alzó la mano para detenerlos. Solo podían verle la espalda, cubierta con su saco negro que contrastaba con su cabellera suelta y roja. Estos dieron un paso cuando al instante se giró lentamente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡El dragón! ¡Desenfunden sus espadas! —Gritó el líder del escuadrón que había salido del palacio—. No los dejen con vida.

Kenshin no se movió aun cuando se animaron a correr hacia él—. Nadie más me interesa, solo vine por la princesa —fue lo único que dijo como advertencia.

Cuando no pararon, solo dio un paso de lado, dándoles la oportunidad a sus aliados de ponerse enfrente, atemorizando esta vez al bajo número que resguardaban la entrada. Mientras ambos bandos chocaban espadas, de su mano salió la flama devuelta por Ori, la cual soplo para que volviera cenizas ámbar que volaron en el cielo.

La princesa bajó las escaleras que daban hacia la habitación del Oráculo que supuestamente le daría las respuestas que estaba buscando. Pero entonces, una luciérnaga formada de fuego se posó en la ventana de la torre llamando atención. Sus ojos se alumbraron junto a su rostro. Admirada, su corazón sintió algo extraño al tocar las llamas de sus alas, cuyos susurros llevaban un mensaje.

—Tu dragón espera a fuera….

Confundida, tomó la pequeña porción de fuego y la consumió en su mano. Enrollando su vestido para saltar por la ventana. Al llegar al patio, escuchó la voz del rey en el castillo ordenándoles a todos los demás ir en su búsqueda y mantenerla distraída para que no se enterara de lo que sucedía. Que lidiaran con el dragón y lo mataran si era posible o ahuyentaran pero que no lo dejaran ver a la princesa.

Aun con preguntas, corrió hasta las afueras del castillo, consternada por sus propios actos mientras la respiración le faltaba. Era decir, ¿por qué corría? ¡¿Por qué huía como ladrona de su propio equipo para reunirse con el enemigo?! Se detuvo gradualmente cuando más preguntas racionales se sentaron en su cabeza. En serio… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Sin embargo, reanudó su marcha al levantar la mano y ver su propio símbolo brillar. El arco y las flechas, el de la cazadora que se había convertido solo para llevarlo a casa. Hasta que llegó a él, con gemidos de cansancio y ocultando su estrés emocional, pausó. Alzó la vista tocando su pecho para que su corazón su controlara, viéndolo sonreír como bienvenida.

—Has venido —evidenció contento de verla a salvo—. Dame el honor de hablar contigo a solas —solicitó mirando de reojo a los soldados.

—No —musitó ella con voz entre cortada—. Morirán innecesariamente solo por unas cuantas palabras.

Él estiro su mano como símbolo de tregua temporal—. Por favor, regálame una de tus flechas para poder hablar contigo.

Un poco renuente, la princesa estiró la palma de su mano materializando una flecha negra, que fue usada en seguida por el guardián del universo. A su alrededor todo se volvió negro, tan oscuro y callado que ni siquiera se podía sentir aire tampoco. Entonces encendió la luz en su palma, confirmándole a él, que ella era la que le había ayudado al escapar la última vez.

—Vengo con una propuesta. —Kenshin caminó hasta estar más cerca—. Ser el guardián del universo me tener el control de varias cosas. La parcialidad y justicia, por eso creo que puedo encontrar una forma de llevarte a tu casa. Solo tú.

Ella abrió los ojos con admiración. Vaya que tenía pantalones para venir a decirle tan solo eso cuando sabia a lo que había bajado. Sin embargo, quería escuchar qué clase de locuras se le ocurriría. Así que cedió y le dejo proseguir.

—No tienes que entregarte ni luchar esta guerra. Solo quiero dividir esta tierra y alejar el recuerdo de mi nombre. Terminaré con la maldad que se conoce bajo el nombre de Doragon, de ahí todo lo que pase… las guerras y errores ya no tendrán que ver conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, según tú? —Ella se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa. Debía hacer más que eso para convencerla. No dejaría que matara a más personas.

—Solo ven conmigo. En lo que decides, no mataré, incluso, me entregaré a ti cuando todo termine. Déjame explicarte… —De nuevo estiró su mano esperando por su respuesta.

Ella alzó su palma tambaleante, sin saber si debía a no tomarla. Mirándolo a los ojos para ver si había verdad en su mirar. Al asentir, se sintió segura y quiso tomar su mano por igual. Pero entonces, alrededor de su mano, se formó la sombra de una cadena, tomándola por sorpresa al igual que a él. Kenshin se estiró para alcanzar sus dedos, mientras ella iba siendo arrastrada sin razón hacia la dirección opuesta. Entonces, cuando el efecto de la flecha desapareció pudo verla desapareciendo, mientras ella tomaba su arco y apuntaba una flecha nueva. De nuevo, ¿para salvarlo?

El Oráculo que aguardaba junto al rey en la entrada, solo sonrió, atrayendo el cuerpo de la princesa para extraerla de las sombras, con la cadena de sombras que salía de su mano. La que los dioses le habían dado para asegurarse de controlarla. Con la que la castigarían si osaba darles la espalda. Porque su naturaleza, su destino era: Sacrificio.

—Doragon, Kenshin… cumple tu promesa —No sobre ella, sino la de la humanidad. Antes de que saliera de ese mundo alterno, sujetó la cadena de su brazo y lanzo su última vara de su arco, hacia él y lo soldados para distorsionar el campo, como ellos lo habían hecho la última ocasión—. Entonces, _solo entonces_ , podre estar contigo.

Continuará.

* * *

Notas de Autor:


	8. Chapter 8

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

 **Corrección por May**

* * *

Gracias por todo

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

Chapter 8

Golpeó el tronco del árbol con coraje, observando nuevamente la vegetación en ese bosque. Sintiéndose impotente, inútil y verdaderamente furioso. La princesa no solo nuevamente había usado sus flechas para ayudarlo, sino que él no había podido hacer lo mismo por ella. De nuevo, la había dejado en las manos no solo de esos humanos, sino de otra elegida que guardaba las cadenas místicas de su historia. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, solo las poseía.

Aquellas nombradas en la leyenda de los cosmos. Con las que la princesa había permanecido atada por años y milenios en una antigua vida ancestral. Con las que había sido sacrificada a una bestia, por su pueblo y padres, antes de que su figura fuera así perpetuada en el firmamento. Con las mismas con las que había sufrido el desprecio de los que decía amar, los humanos, y que había perdonado. Las mismas ataduras que seguramente le devolvían un mal sabor y la regresaban a la oscuridad de su soledad. Le quitaban la libertad, incluso la que ahora tenía como «ser humano».

Gruñó y se dejó caer en el suelo, sobre la tierra mojada por la lluvia. Su cabello comenzaba a resbalar por sus mejillas y su frente, adhiriéndose y ocultándolo del escrutinio de los demás. Su venida había sido con un solo propósito y era acabar con la maldad en los humanos. No importara lo que le costara, pero cuando Andrómeda llegó, aclamando oponérsele, sellando parte de su fuerza con su esencia, todo se le complicó. Tan fácil seria para él ir y acabar con todos, pero no podía. No cuando parte de su sello había sido atado en el corazón de la princesa.

Maldijo y miró hacia el suelo con mirada triste y pensativa. Ojalá fuera el demonio que todos creían, el egoísta y malvado que solo venia arrebatar. «El dragón del cielo», escarlata como la sangre que venía a derramar. Ojalá pudiera actuar sin pensar en cada uno de ellos y dejar de sentir consideración. Dejar esa debilidad que ella vio y por la que lo nombró. Además, ¿qué debía importarte una princesa que se entrometía por voluntad propia? ¿Por qué se sentía responsable?

Desesperado, pasó una mano sobre su rostro limpiando el agua y echando todos sus cabellos hacia atrás. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a negociar con ella solo para salvarla, si ella no era su prioridad? Cerró los ojos, echándose para atrás, dándose cuenta que todo era resultado de poseer un cuerpo humano. Comenzar a pensar, sentir como tal; por tener un nombre… puesto por ella. Porque su debilidad era su amor por los humanos… por ser Kenshin.

Lo peor era que no solo sentía simpatía por ella, sino que entendía varios de los motivos de su personalidad, creyendo que tenían varias cosas en común además de servir a los humanos incluso con sus diferentes perspectivas. Estar a su lado, aunque fuera un momento, había servido para ver dentro de ella, en su corazón humano, su verdadera esencia y fuerza. Lo que lo empujaba a admirar su determinación, carisma y actitud sin importar su pasado. Dejándolo con este sabor en la boca, con esa espina mental que le decía que tenía mucho que aprender de ella.

—Es un masoquista, mi señor —dijo Sagara recargándose en un árbol cercano—. No importa que tan hermanos fueron allá en el cielo, aquí es diferente.

Doragon no dijo nada, en verdad no tenía ánimos de escuchar a otro humano hablar en ese instante. Lo que ellos, los sacerdotes, hacían no solo era contra su propia raza, sino que estaban cruzando la línea metiéndose con alguien superior a ellos. Rompían la regla de lo prohibido, donde se estipulaba que ningún humano debía osar tocar libidinosamente a una deidad. Con la ayuda de otros bastardos en el cielo, la habían dejado como presa fácil otorgándoles las cadenas para que con ella quieran hacer lo que quisieran. Para obtener su puesto, el sitial que ambos dejaron vacíos.

Sonrió con enojo suprimido, agachando su rostro mientras sus flequillos se volvían a resbalar para ocultar su mirada. De lo que no se daban cuenta era que entre más hacían, entre más planeaban y entre más la herían solo lo enfurecían más. Complicaban las cosas en vez de solucionarlas e incluso inmiscuían a gente inocente que ahora tendría que matar. Se estaba saliendo de su camino, aunque sus metas aún eran claras, pero no los dejaría. No permitiría que encontraran un nombre para ella. Se juraba que no le quitarían su libertad.

—Ella ha venido a cazarlo, lo ha dicho varias veces. Ha venido por «el dragón escarlata del cielo» —le recordó su soldado. Simplemente quería hacerlo entrar en razón, ya que si los hombres y él lo habían seguido era para devolverle a ese mundo un poco de paz y menos guerras, aunque supieran que al final serian asesinados por saber su nombre. Habían hecho todo esto creyendo en sus ideales y motivos, nunca por vengar a una princesa que se les oponía. Así que tenía que decidir: seguir sus planes o cambiarlos por una princesa que al final los haría perder.

—Pueden irse cuando quieran. —Doragon arrastró su mirada melancólica del suelo al joven parado a su lado. Nunca había esperado más de ellos. Sus esperanzas y expectativas hacia los humanos hacia años habían muerto. Sabía lo egoístas que eran y lo egocéntricos, incapaces de salvar a alguien más que no fueran ellos. Así que si le dejaban solo en realidad no afectaba para nada su perspectiva. Tampoco sus nuevos planes— …Nadie está obligado a seguirme.

Sagara se separó del árbol admirado de su actitud. Era claro que no entendía lo que deseaba hacer, pero también sentía remordimiento por lo que había dicho.

—Yo no me iré —soltó cruzándose de brazos—. Tienes tan poca fe en la humanidad que malinterpretas cualquier cosa que se te dice. Si quieres a esa princesa… —Se hincó golpeando el lodo con su puño, levantando gotas de la misma agua sucia por su fuerza— te ayudaré en lo que pueda, aunque a mí no me salgan alas ni mariposas de colores de las manos.

Lo hizo reír, aunque el sonido de su gesto no fue audible, fue lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que aún sentía algo cuando un humano le mostraba lo que él. _Lealtad_.

—Te juro que te ayudaré sin nada a cambio, solo que me llames tu caballero, alguien en el que puedas confiar… tu compañero. Con esto puedes nombrarme… —Inclinó su cabeza pasándole una rama vieja de un árbol para que la usara como su espada—: caballero del dragón, o algo así, eso se escucha genial.

—Mejor… —Kenshin se adelantó, sosteniendo el tronco, sonriendo de medio lado mientras posaba su mano mojada en el hombro del otro— …amigo.

 **II**

Se asomó a su ventana rápidamente, dando un vistazo antes de que el sacerdote en su cuarto despertara después de «dejarlo dormido». Los guardias seguían en sus puestos y el rey seguía atendiendo asuntos sobre la guerra. Mientras, la Oráculo dormía, bajando la guardia, al menos lo suficiente como para que las cadenas en su brazo se desvanecieran.

Estiró su mano, observando la gota ámbar que había cogido en su ventana. Entonces, saltó hacia afuera, sosteniéndose con fuerza de los ladrillos para no atraer a los guardias bajo su ventana. Luego, subió hasta el techo, donde corrió lo más rápido arrugando la nariz por no poder usar la magia de su arco, ya que la luminosidad advertiría a los demás e irían en su búsqueda. Sigilosamente, llegó hasta las orillas de una de las paredes, intimidada por lo alto que caería sin ayuda de su arma. Sin embargo, ahí estaría Doragon, era decir, Kenshin, esperando por ella. Del otro lado de las sombras de los árboles.

Inhaló con nerviosismo, cerrando los ojos y dando un paso en el vacío, sintiendo como la gravedad la halaba mientras su corazón se descontrolaba por la ansiedad. Pero, antes de caer, sintió la suavidad de un cuerpo bajo el suyo, sosteniéndola con fuerzas. Impidiéndole conocer el piso de forma abrupta.

—Por los cielos, Ori —Gruñó Doragon, quien había corrido desde su escondite para llegar a tiempo y cogerla antes de que ocurriera una desgracia—, aún eres una deidad, pero tampoco dejas de ser humana. En esta forma no es tan fácil revivir, déjame te lo digo. Solo tienes una oportunidad.

La princesa alzó los hombros restándole importancia mientras le agradecía por sus esfuerzos—. Hubiera sido más fácil dejarme caer, ¿no?

El pelirrojo sonrió y la posó en la tierra. Su rostro iluminado era tan bello como la luz con la que había brillado en el cielo. Sobresaltando la suavidad de su piel y las perfectas que eran sus facciones. La blancura de su rostro y lo negro de su cabello, justo como lo eran sus estrellas brillando en la noche. Disfrazando su interés recién descubierto, alzó la barbilla llamándola a introducirse en el bosque, para no ser descubiertos. A lo cual, la princesa dudó un poco al ser enemigos de nombre.

—No te haré nada que no quieras, —pronunció él sonriendo cuando un frunce apareció en la frente de la chica. Era tan graciosa, pero tan inocente que posiblemente no era la mejor forma de interactuar con ella—, quise decir que no te faltaré el respeto.

—Ah…

Sin querer, varias veces su vista se dirigió hacia ella. Probablemente era el pendiente que sentía porque le siguiera los pasos, o… extrañamente quería seguir mirándola. ¡¿Qué sabía?! No entendía lo que esa noche en especial le pasaba, podía igual echarle la culpa al remordimiento que sentía por no poder ayudarla como deseaba.

—Aquí, estará bien —le avisó apuntando a los pinos altos que los ocultaban—. Es un buen sitio para utilizar una de esas flechas que me gustan —dijo señalándola—, una negra.

—Solo no las creas garantizadas, no siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte —sonrió sacando su arco para lanzar una de ellas en medio de los árboles, para que así, se creara una burbuja invisible a su alrededor, que los mantenía ocultos de la vista humana—. Dime, qué querías de mí.

Estaba un poco nerviosa. No quería que sus actos fueran descubiertos y tomados como traición, pero en verdad sentía que necesitaba escuchar a Doragon.

—¿Hay alguna forma de romper tu cadena? —Fue directo sentándose en una roca. Ya que mientras un humano tuviera sus cadenas, tendría el poder y control sobre ella. Bueno, eso pasaría si el dios que le había cedido ese poder a la mortal le había informado al dárselas, o, dependía en cuánto se tardara en descubrirlo.

—En mi antigua vida fueron rotas. —No quería entrar en detalle sobre esa historia, que al final solo le llenaba de tristeza y decepción—. Esta vez, lo único que puede romperlas es un nombre humano, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Kenshin dejó de mirar al suelo, y en lugar de eso se enfocó solo en ella. No era cierto… ¿Debía volverse humana para liberarse?

La princesa se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

—No tienes que hacer nada por mí, si te lo dije fue solo porque preguntaste, no porque estuviera pidiendo tu ayuda —lo señaló afilando su mirada—, después de todo estamos en bandos diferentes y terminaré mi misión.

Kenshin se puso de pie rápidamente, cogiéndola de su muñeca hasta bajarla a un lado de sus caderas—. ¿Es lo único que te importa? ¿Llevarme a casa? ¿No te importan tus cadenas que te atan a ese rey? ¿No te importa tu libertad?

Ella replicó con una negación queriéndose zafar de ese fuerte agarre. En realidad, no podía hacer nada hasta descubrir qué era lo que la hacía débil, la que la hacía dudar de sí misma y de todo. Lo que la cambiaria.

Resopló molesto alzando el mentón apretando con más fuerza la mano que sostenía. A ella prácticamente no le importaba lo que le pasara. ¿Tanto era el amor que le tenía a los humanos? O… ¿hacia el rey? Pero, si eso era cierto… entonces, ¿por qué no podía señalarlo como una debilidad? Porque si era eso entonces hubiera podido nombrarla también.

—Si ese es el caso, vendré cada día asegurándome de verte, de que me sigas llamando tu dragón y no olvides lo que te estoy prometiendo. Porque desde ahora en adelante tú serás mi princesa… Mi misión. Y no descansaré hasta verte libre, sin que tengas que ser un arma, o una humana, incluso si me cuesta parte de mi esencia, te la daré… pero no dejaré que le sirvas a ese rey… a menos que me mates primero.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?! Lo empujó, pero ni aun así la soltó. Era su decisión si quería ser usada o no, mientras ella cumpliera con su deber no le importaba lo que ocurriera. Lo llevaría allá arriba con o sin ayuda de nadie. Aunque perdiera al hacerlo.

—Vine a cazarte, no lo olvides. —Con la punta de una flecha plateada amenazó su garganta al no haberse podido liberar, alumbrando su rostro pálido y atractivo, mientras su roja cabellera caía sobre sus ojos solo un poco como para formar líneas semejantes a la sangre.

Inquieta al sentir el erice de su piel, pestañeó varias veces desviando la mirada para disimular. Jugueteando con los dedos de su mano sintiendo la humedad que se empezaba a formar en sus palmas, fue atraída con fuerza.

—Y aquí me tienes —Voluntariamente se acercó enterrando solo un poco la flecha en su piel—. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que gustes, princesa.

Ella retrocedió un poco, intimidada, sintiendo nuevamente esos nervios como al principio. Todo lo que experimentaba era demasiado confuso y no entendía qué demonios también le estaba ocurriendo a ella.

—Pero… mientras no te decidas a hacerme totalmente tuyo y cazarme de verdad —La soltó dando la media vuelta para romper la burbuja con su katana y salir de ella—, vendré todas las noches por ti. Estaré ahí donde quiera que estés ya que tengo parte de tu esencia. Solo nómbrame ya sea como tu dragón o como tu humano, vendré a ti.

A lo lejos la mujer vestida de blanco deslizó su manto para descubrirse la cabeza y encarar al rey, mientras ambos veían hacia el bosque.

—¿Qué ocurre, Megumi?

—Nada, mi señor —Se retiró con una sonrisa satisfecha y malévola en sus labios. Muy pronto alcanzaría su meta, gracias a la princesa y al dragón.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**


	9. Chapter 9

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

Por Zury Himura

* * *

Gracias a May por revisar el capítulo y a todos los que comentaron o estuvieron en espera de este fic.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

Capítulo 9

Era gracioso atestiguar las vueltas que daba la vida. Lo cínica que a veces solía ser la fortuna y lo brutal y cruel que eran los destinos de cada quien. Desde su perspectiva, todo iba relacionado, no solo lo que acostumbraban ser los lazos que los dioses preparaban para uno, sino las ambiciones que se tenían, y claro, las visiones de su futuro. En su caso, toda su vida había vivido para servir, siendo señalada y usada, privada de varias cosas, tanto de ciertas comidas, amigos y hasta sus propias palabras. Había nacido solo para ser esclava de voces, de ojos, de los actos que seres espirituales querían o deseaban, y, necesitaban distribuir o que harían.

Siempre, sus deseos habían sido ignorados, su voz aplacada por las palabras de otros y su cuerpo usado como mero instrumento de lo que se nombraban divino. Su alma, aunque parecía pura e intacta por la maldad, era una mera fachada de lo que se había ido acumulando por los años. Aunque, era incapaz de decirlo, de gritarlo como deseaba y necesitaba. Tenía que tragarse su amargura y la soledad de saber lo que se cometería en su nombre. La tristeza de saber sobre las varias masacres que se cometían a diario solo por el poder de uno de sus sueños, y el remordimiento que tenía pero que poco a poco había olvidado con el tiempo, al contar a otros de sus pesadillas.

Un Oráculo, una virgen pura que se entregó a los dioses desde su nacimiento, que nadie osaba tocar por temor a morir calcinado por su radiantica aura. Abandonada cada vez en un cuarto lleno de miradas lascivas de hombres que se creían mejores y que solo dejaban por sentados sus verdaderos deseos con una sonrisa al tocarla. Al decirle que era necesario hacerlo para saber qué era el verdadero significado de las profecías, de los mensajes divinos que no entendían y de los propósitos a los que habían sido enviados. Aunque, nunca habían llegado tan lejos, por temor a morir por la espada del rey, único ser que la respetaba.

Pensaban que, porque estaba ahí, en sus manos, debía servirles como el intento de santidad que habían logrado con ella. Una mera copia humana, lo más cercano que estaban al cielo. El único artefacto, el único instrumento que los mantenía conectados con lo divino. Mientras que ella, era ignorada como mujer. Como persona que temía, conocía, necesitaba y sentía. Como una princesa fantasma creada de la nada. Como alguien que era más que eso.

Era merecedora de más.

 _Más,_ por todo lo que no había vivido. No familia, no hijos, no pareja sentimental ni amigos. Ninguna persona que pudiera decir que tenía una relación con ella o que le conocía. Había sido desahuciada por su propia raza y recogida por los dioses creando promesas nuevas. No solo se le había hablado de un puesto en el cielo cuando muriera, al haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma, prestando su voz y visiones para que ellos pudieran comunicarse con los humanos. También, sobre el signo del cielo, la caída del poder supremo que ellos no podían derrocar, pero que en la tierra sería más fácil de hacerlo.

 _Ese_ poder moriría por lo que más amaba.

Por eso, imaginó que se trataba de Doragon, una personalidad igualmente dañada como ella. Tan familiar, tan relativo que se atrevía a comparar sus situaciones y nombrarlas semejantes, en silencio y secreto. Pensamientos que no dejó que los dioses escucharan, resguardándose con el manto sagrado que la mantenía oculta de cualquier poder espiritual del cielo. Para no caer, para no ceder en el suelo con horrorosas pesadillas con las miles de voces de allá arriba que siempre escuchaba.

Pero, en fin, era imposible tenderle la mano a alguien que sufría por igual…por el momento. No cuando la Andrómeda había aparecido. No solo arruinando sus planes, sino el de los dioses; cuando esta joven persistente intervino en sus creencias, obligándolos a hacer algo al respecto. Interrumpiéndolos en su complot para apoderarse del trono vacío de Doragon, el único dios guardián de todo el universo y no solo constelaciones como los otros. Tan codiciosos, tan grandes eran sus ambiciones que incluso olvidaron su poder.

Pero, cuando solo esta persona, esa princesa, llegó con la sugerencia de «hacer algo al respecto» no tuvieron de otra más que mentir. Solo para mantener a los otros dioses neutrales del asunto para que ellos lograran su cometido, mientras los demás dormían. Mientras esa ingenua se sacrificaba una segunda vez por razones desconocidas.

Pero bueno, a ella no le importaba. El poder que estos le habían cedido era lo prometido mientras se asegurara de que ambos, la princesa y el dragón, siguieran entreteniéndose en la tierra. Mientras ellos creaban una forma de bloquear cualquier entrada al sitial del dragón. Se apoderarían de todo incluso de la flama que la princesa robaría. Y, cuando la tuviera completa, junto a su sello, bajarían solo a tomarla o ella usaría las cadenas nuevamente para entregársela a ellos. Dándoselas para que la destajaran en cuerpo humano y lograran acabarla con facilidad. Nombrando a otra como su sucesora, o, quedándose parte de lo que ella gobernaba como un bono extra después del trono del dragón.

Aunque…

Sonrió, mirando la marca en su muñeca, acariciando cada uno de sus trazos.

Ella tenía sus propios planes. Así como el rey Hiko creía, ella también lo hacía. Ella no sería sirvienta de nadie más. Ni de un asqueroso sacerdote ni de un dios avaricioso, menos de un rey. Si sus planes habían cambiado simplemente era por ese dragón y lo que significaba su poder. Pues si su potestad era tan grande como lo que decían, mas valía estar de su lado que el de meras hormigas que terminarían bajo la planta de su pie. Sin embargo, aún no era tiempo. Tenía a una princesa nada femenina… toda una señorita rebelde que tenía que domar. Derrotar su espíritu, apoderarse de su alma, y sello, y, darla de ofrenda a su rey.

Mientras, ella…

Miraba al cielo y a nada más. Ilusionada con el reflejo de su figura en esos ojos color ámbar que la hacían soñar en sus mejores noches, mientras sus manos dejaban de ser huesos y carne y se volvían polvo cósmico en la atmosfera del cielo. Mientras su cuerpo se formaba de cometas y su alma una esencia que era suficiente para cubrir el manto negro de la atmosfera por completo. Quería que sus risas se volvieran como la belleza de la luna que era contemplada por los humanos enamorados o agonizantes, y sus lágrimas como la lluvia de estrellas de cada noche…en cualquier lugar.

Deseaba eso y mucho más. Porque porquería era esa vida, donde no había libertad.

Acomodó su velo sagrado y siguió mirando hacia fuera, a través de las cortinas que cubrían su carruaje. Era una noche fría donde estaba segura que la calidez de alguna llama se encendería en la oscuridad.

 **II**

El pelirrojo terminó de vendar su mano, atando la cinta carmín que Ori le había dado el día anterior, lo más fuerte que pudo contra su piel. De esa sola forma podría mantener su sello oculto y lo mismo pasaba con su presencia. Aunque posiblemente no era un peligro y nadie podía darse cuenta que él estaba ahí, debía mantenerse con la guardia en alto y hacer todo posible para que se mantuviera en secreto.

Entonces, caminó hasta el templo que tenía en frente, el cual sus fieles habían abandonado por temor a volver a levantar plegarias en su nombre. Ahí, varios de sus hombres que ya se habían multiplicado le esperaron, viéndolo entrar y aguardar varios minutos dentro en privacidad. Nadie sabía a lo que había ido, era un detalle que los mataba de curiosidad. Pues ¿qué podía tener el rey del cielo en un lugar como ese? ¿Qué podía venir a buscar?

Nadie sabía, pero posiblemente el único que tenía una pista era ese joven de cabello despeinado y cara fina. Ese de cabello negro que siempre usaba una cinta en la cabeza mientras uno de sus ojos era oculto con su cabello. El que ahora descansaba de piernas cruzadas masticando un palillo de madera sobre la corteza de un árbol. Ese que se hacía llamar su caballero.

—No me miren a mí —murmuró Sagara aún con los ojos cerrados. Podía adivinar lo que para ese punto todos pensaban—. Soy su amigo, caballero, leal seguidor o como me quieran llamar, mas no sé lo que cruza por su cabeza.

Y, era cierto. No tenía idea de lo que Doragon pensaba, temía que sus pensamientos fueran tan complejos que terminara malinterpretándolos en algún punto en el futuro. Por eso siempre trataba de escucharle con cuidado, haciendo preguntas por muy estúpidas que sonaran. Porque, independientemente, no quería equivocarse de bando. Mucho menos juzgar a un nuevo amigo.

Sin embargo, esta sola vez sabía por qué estaban ahí. Doragon había comentado algo en el pasado. Algo sobre ocultar uno de sus más grandes tesoros en la tierra. Aunque no sabía si venía a hacerlo o ya venía a recogerlo. No entendía su importancia o lo que este tesoro implicaba o cómo lo utilizarían. Solo estaba seguro de que esta visita tenia que ver con lo que aquella vez mencionó.

Igualmente, no podía decirles a los demás hombres como otros de sus secretos. Había muchos recién llegados que fácilmente podían ser espías o caza recompensas. Doragon bien lo había dicho discretamente al conocerlos: _—Muchos de ellos matarán porque han venido a verme._ Solo era cuestión de saber quiénes eran y a quién servían.

Kenshin salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta con uno de los sellos de fuego que lanzó de su mano. Entonces, al alejarse desenfundó su katana, encajándola a varios metros de distancia de la entrada del templo en la tierra.

—Aléjense —comandó con voz fría pero preocupada por su bienestar mientras dibujaba una línea recta con la hoja de su espada. Entonces la orilla en la que estaba localizada ese templo se separó la tierra, creando un barranco mientras se iba llenando del agua de su alrededor—. Esta será la primera.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Gritó Sagara dando un paso hacia enfrente, opuesto a lo que hacían los demás. Era la tercera vez en ese día que hacía lo mismo con un templo. Primero, ahuyentaba a las personas y entonces los separaba en pedazos de tierra con tan solo un movimiento de su espada. Aunque era inaudito para un humano, era meramente fácil para él ya que cada templo en el terreno había sido puesto a las orillas del mar. Así que separarlo con fuerza de su espíritu para que simplemente flotara y se alejara parecía 'pan comido' a su lado.

Doragon dio media vuelta y siguió a pie. No dio ninguna explicación y tampoco consoló a muchos hombres que seguían asustados por lo que había hecho, simplemente les paso de lado. No obstante, pudo percibir su mirada. La había estudiado ya desde hace días. Pues entre más tiempo pasara, entre más días estuviera ahí y mientras la humanidad más lo odiara su vista se iba opacando. Poco a poco posiblemente sin saberlo o notarlo.

Sagara, era el único, aparte de la princesa que podía verlo a los ojos y saber que le dolía y que sufría como ningún otro. Entonces, ¿Por qué no paraba?

—Es como saber que algo dentro de ti sigue muriendo. Lo que más amaste es lo que más te hiere, lo que más te daña y lo que te desgarra el alma. Es como estar enamorado y ser usado, mientras se cometen crímenes en tu nombre y se te culpa siempre. Solo porque tu amor fue ciego o incondicional. Incluso es saber que tu propio amor y ayuda sigue corrompiendo lo que más amas… —expuso Kenshin con la mirada baja, adivinando las preguntas que cruzaban en la mente de su nuevo amigo.

Sagara abrió los ojos en realización. No era que Doragon culpara a la humanidad por ser grotesca y aberrada, sino que se culpaba a el mismo.

—¿Crees que tu amor… es causante de la maldad? Si es así estás equivocado. La decisión al final es de cada quien. —Se interpuso en medio para no dejarlo avanzar—. Mi madre me enseñó los mejores valores que alguien podía ofrecerle a su hijo. Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Estuve en mi adolescencia portándome mal, y cometí varios actos de los que ahora no estoy orgulloso recordar. Por eso no es culpa del amor que ella me tenía, es decisión propia. El amor si es incondicional —pausó tomando aire para tranquilizarse—, y la gratitud es la mejor pareja con la que se puede pagar a aquellos que te lo dan.

Kenshin ladeó el rostro para observarlo mejor. Sus palabras eran las correctas y su culpabilidad no estaba excluida. Tenía razón, sin embargo, nunca entendería lo mal que siempre se sentiría por prestar ayuda a ciegas. Sin importar qué… sin oponerse a nada. Solo esta vez. Cuando erradicaría su nombre para solo ser _Doragon el guardián del universo_ y dejar de ser aquel ser que amó a la humanidad y que siempre los ayudó. Los vería… pero esta vez solo en silencio.

—Es hora de vernos con la princesa —dijo Kenshin pasándole por un lado palpando su espalda mientras le sonreía—. Ah, y si yo fuera tu madre estaría orgullosa de tus palabras.

Sagara se echó a reír. Aunque quería burlarse porque no había cambiado el género y hubiese sido mejor decir algo sobre _su padre_ , lo dejó pasar. Después de todo aún tenía un toque de ignorancia que lo entretenía de vez en cuando.

—Está bien, y ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer, _mamá?_ —Bromeó echándose a caminar a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hay un pergamino en el templo de Orión, donde habla sobre la locación de la bóveda de Ori, buscaremos la forma de romper sus cadenas. Ella solo los ha llevado engañados ya que para abrir la caja es necesario su sello.

Sagara frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaría una vez que rompieran sus cadenas. ¿Volverían a la pelea de siempre?

—¿Qué es lo que buscas en los templos? ¿Es el pergamino? ¿Sospechas de alguna trampa?

Doragon se detuvo mirando de reojo a los demás hombres que venían siguiéndolos mientras platicaban a sus espaldas. Parecían distraídos así que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para confiarle algo a su amigo, mientras lo halaba para adelantarse un poco más.

—Una de mis garras, el tesoro en la tierra, la he convertido en algo que nadie podrá imaginar. Está solo ayudará en casos de emergencia —terminó de decir adelantándose por sí solo dando por terminada la conversación.

Esta era la forma en la que Sagara entendió que no estaba dispuesto a hablar más. No solo porque debía protegerse de los humanos, sino de los dioses mismos. Era evidente que no confiaba en nadie, tal vez todavía no lo hacía en él. Y, aunque le seguía de corazón, no pudo más que sonreír aprobando su determinación y sigilo.

 **III**

—Este es el templo de Orión, pero mi princesa, aún no sé cómo puede encontrar el estuche de su arco antiguo en un lugar como este —dijo el sacerdote entrando al templo vacío mirando a sus alrededores. En ese lugar solo pisaban los más santos una vez por año, cuando Orión mismo dejaba ver sus estrellas con tal intensidad en el cielo sobre esas tierras. Ofrendas y plegarias se alzaban dentro de esas paredes, mas ningún humano común y corriente podía entrar como si nada.

La princesa no lo escuchó y siguió avanzando, pero tuvo que alentar su paso cuando el rey Hiko llegó hasta su lado, sujetándola de la mano, para cruzar hasta la otra habitación. Confundida, alzó su mirada disimulando su curiosidad, solo para encontrarlo enfocado en los siguientes mosaicos por los que tenían que caminar. Aun con las dudas de sus actos, bajó la vista hasta el cruce de sus dedos. Apretando la otra mano en su palma pensando que solo se trataba de una muestra de conforte emocional o ánimos para seguir. Decidida, también miró hacia enfrente sonriendo, cuando su agarre fue correspondido con la misma fuerza.

No sabía qué decir, era un hombre que nada le intimidaba, mucho menos una mujer… cuando las había tenido satisfactoriamente en su vida. Sin embargo, ella era diferente, su mirada no solo le pertenecía a una joven valiente y audaz sino a una dulce que para nada se comparaba con los otros que deseaban manejarlos. Pues ella simplemente deseaba algo que aún no podía descubrir. Al igual que él. Por eso, ladeó el rostro cuando su mano fue recibida con dicha calidez, estrujada como si sus sentimientos estuviesen correspondidos. Y, por primera vez, ridículamente en su vida, sintió sus mejillas arder con una fuerza que nunca pensó. Ante una mujer que nunca creyó podía sujetar de tal manera.

—De aquí parto sola, —le avisó soltando delicadamente su mano, dándole una sonrisa a cambio—. Este lugar es sagrado y nadie puede entrar, mas que los que tengan el sello de Orión. —Apunto a la puerta cuya piedra había sido tallada con avisos en otro idioma que nadie más, de los que le seguían, entendían—. No tardaré —prometió dando la media vuelta para enfocarse y materializar el arco en su espalda. Después lo liberó, posándolo en la superficie de piedra para que está se pudiera abrir.

—Asegúrate de volver a mí completa —susurró Hiko mirado estrictamente a sus ojos como si se tratara de una orden y no una petición.

Por un momento, dejó de respirar, no solo porque quiso saber qué clase de sensación había sentido dentro de su pecho, con esos golpeteos fuertes contra sus costillas. Pero, también porque nunca había sido ordenada en su vida. Pasando por alto ese detalle, asintió dando la vuelta mientras la puerta se iba cerrando a sus espaldas, mientras ella se quedaba recargada en la pared fría con ideas llenas de dolor en su cabeza. Lo que seguramente era llamado remordimiento. Porqué tenía que mentirle a él, y… no sabía por qué.

—Llegaste —Una sombra cubierta de negro emergió de las tinieblas del cuarto, mientras un par de manos blancas iban deslizando el gorro que cubría su cabeza para dejar expuesta su cabellera escarlata—…Ori.

Ella dio varios pasos hacia enfrente, titubeante, tambaleante y confundida. Así, incrementó la velocidad en sus piernas hasta llegar a su lado, donde dejó caer su mejilla en su pecho y lo estrechaba sorpresivamente alrededor de su cintura.

Descolocado, congeló sus manos en el aire. Ese gesto siempre lo había creído irrealizable e impensable…absurdo, a su lado. Estaba tan atónito, que las ideas se le habían esfumado y sus planes comenzaban a escaparse uno por uno de su cabeza. Aunque no supo cuál era su significado y tampoco qué decir, bajó sus manos lentamente. Una hacia su cabeza y otra acariciando suavemente la parte de su espalda, titubeante.

 _Conforte_ , era lo que él pensaba darle.

 _Refugio,_ era lo que ella encontró en él.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** tarde en actualizar. En verdad creo que este lapso ha sido el más largo que he durado sin tocar la computadora. Solo espero que el desinterés no sea permanente. Gracias por todo.


	10. Chapter 10

**LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y diculpen si no he contestado reviews, pm o fb, pronto lo hare'. Agradezco de coraz'on.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen la historia sí.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES.**

Capítulo 10

—No sé lo que estoy sintiendo. Todo es tan confuso —sollozó contra su pecho, tapándose el rostro por la ansiedad y nerviosismo. Dándose cuenta, por fin, de la indiscreción que había cometido al lanzarse en sus brazos sin pensarlo. ¿Acaso eso era vergüenza? Pero, a la vez, ¿a quién más podía recurrir que pudiera comprenderla si no era él?

Aunque él sintió su cuerpo tensarse, posiblemente alistándose para separarse de su lado, suspiró, renunciando a los golpecitos suaves que se había dedicado a darle en la espalda. Posiblemente era una locura lo que haría, pero aquello lo convirtió en un abrazo fuerte con tal de consolarla. Durante el gesto, le prometió que todo estaría bien y que permanecería a su lado hasta que se tranquilizara. Que podía desahogarse y confiarle sus penas y que esperaría para escucharla _siempre_.

No podía prometerle nada más porque se suponía que eran enemigos. Era como traicionar a los hombres de allá fuera que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por él, involucrándose con la mujer que lideraba al ejército que quería exterminarlos. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejarla sufrir sola. Si lo hacía, también la estaría abandonando; una forma de traición al ser del mismo cielo que posiblemente era la única en la que en verdad confiaba, a pesar de sus roles. Por eso, quiso prestar su ayuda y su hombro; al no poder encontrar otra excusa creíble por haberla acogido en sus brazos.

Dejando eso a un lado, no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa. Un: _«Vaya, quién hubiera pensado que alguien tan valiente y autoritaria como ella terminaría doblegada por experimentar sentimientos humanos…»._ Pero, también, era lo mismo que la hacia ella. Su sacrificio, inocencia, bondad, nobleza, honorabilidad e ingenuidad, era la esencia que sellaba a Andrómeda, _su_ Ori. Su naturaleza. En otras palabras, ni su destierro, cadenas, traición, o ese tipo de cosas, la habían hecho parpadear, sino amar y nunca debilitarse con sentimientos negativos, todo lo contrario. No le habían infundido temor o la habían hecho retractarse, pero ahora, que no entendía lo que sentía o experimentaba en sus adentros era como un puño de nieve que se derretía en la palma de su mano.

—Tus lágrimas, sabes lo que pasará si sigues así —le recordó Doragon sobre su debilidad, pero también las consecuencias cuando «La princesa lloraba».

Pues era ya conocida las lluvias de estrellas que caían cada que la princesa se lamentaba. Era un mito, pero no dejaba de ser verdad. Desde el cielo, siempre había sido testigo de la caída de estás con tan de hacerle honor a la única aliada de esas pequeñas. Las cuales caían a voluntad propia, por reverencia y honor a Andrómeda, y, el sacrificio que representaba su alma. Porque para algunos en el pasado hasta la actualidad, incluso para él, Ori era el más grande símbolo de _nobleza_. La princesa bondadosa, cuya alegoría escuchó, y que «siempre quiso conocer». Diosa que cautivó hasta a los astros que le vieron durante cada etapa de su vida y a la cual, en secreto, el sol, la luna e incluso otros, se le postraron por respeto; desde que dio su vida hasta que se volvió firmamento—. Así que tranquila.

Sentía una «patada en el estómago» cada vez que le pedía que se tranquilizara. Era hipócrita decirle algo así cuando la entendía completamente y seguramente sufría de los mismo. Como dios, todo lo que se cometía era lo correcto, no bien ni mal, sino lo justo. Al menos, para los demás que no poseían el poder del balance como él. Así que solo podía imaginarse lo innovador que era el remordimiento, tristeza, coraje y otro tipo de emociones. Un tumulto dentro que no tenía explicación y que posiblemente terminarían volviéndote loco.

—Siempre quise saber cómo eras —reveló ella limpiando sus últimas lagrimas con los dorsos de sus manos, sin darse cuenta que era lo mismo que él estaba pensando—. Quería ser una invitada en la casa «del ser más poderoso»; pero tu supremacía no fue lo que llamó mi atención, sino que quería hablar con aquel que tenía algo en común conmigo.

Doragon la miró atento, esperando que las palabras que pudiera decirle fueran las mismas que él esperaba. Era información nueva saber que ella había oído de él y que le interesó conocerle. Pues si era así, ¿por qué nunca había ido a visitarle?

—Oí de tu poder… —continuó ella, decepcionándolo un poco, aunque supo ocultarlo.

Ah, era eso, ya se lo había repetido dos veces. Solo se dejaba guiar por el poder, tal y como todos lo hacían. Decepcionado la soltó, perdiendo su interés. Ella no era diferente a los otros dioses que se le acercaron en el pasado queriendo vincularse con él. A los que había rechazado por ver la verdadera naturaleza de sus esencias. Por eso siempre había estado solo, aliándose solamente de una raza que era inferior a él, volviéndose parte de ellos porque los pensó mejores al dejarse guiar por su soledad.

—…De tu amor hacia otros que no fueras tú y de tu humildad para aceptarlos a pesar de tu puesto inalcanzable —prosiguió ella, viéndolo detenerse, mirándola con ojos estrechos, casi como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo o hubiera visto algo extraño en su rostro—. Por eso _, siempre quise conocerte_. Porque al igual que yo, tú _los amas,_ a pesar de todo. Dices que vienes a exterminarlos, pero es lo contrario, pues al igual que yo, has sacrificado _todo_ con tal de salvarlos; de pararlos antes de que sigan matándose unos a otros con tu poder. En otras palabras, amas sin condición, y más que venir a hacerlo por ti… has venido a hacerlo _por ellos_. Por eso, la humanidad que se te ha infringido, porque tu debilidad nunca dejará de ser… _ellos_.

Kenshin no pudo dejar de mirarla. Algo en su interior había tambaleado con el poder de sus palabras, pero a la misma vez se volvieron llamas de sorpresa y ansiedad por seguir escuchándola. Sin saberlo, esa princesa estaba leyendo a un ser que había existido desde el origen, y había visto más en él que ningún otro. _Sin saberlo_ …. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer… _qué_ tenía esa princesa?

—No soy lo que tú crees… —No quería tomar crédito de todo lo bueno que ella creía.

Suavemente, Ori sonrió a causa de su modestia—Tampoco ellos lo son. —Caminó hasta sostenerle la mano—. Si vinieras a acabarlos no te importaría matarme para seguir con tus planes. Nunca hubieras hecho _amigos_ como los que te esperan allá afuera o no te importaría su lealtad, ya que son de la misma raza que has venido a aniquilar, al saber tu nombre. Viniste… posiblemente a probarlos y ni siquiera tú lo sabes.

No. Estaba equivocada. No sería tan cruel como para crear algo que terminaría siendo un juego. Solo deseaba ser libre de la boca de esas personas. Que su nombre jamás fuera pronunciado para no estar obligado… para no ser cómplice de los asesinatos entre unos y otros. No quería ver a más inocentes morir bajo las espadas que se consagraban en su nombre. Solo eso… o no era un juego, sino…

Volteó a verla con más detalle.

 _¿…Lo que ella decía?_

—Quieres pretender que bajaste aquí solo por un motivo egoísta. Que se trata solo de ti —susurró sacando una flecha que sacaba de su espalda, color durazno y finamente delgada, para entregándosela en su mano—. Pero no es así, bajaste para salvarlos a ellos. Aunque, por tu dolor eres incapaz de admitírtelo.

Él bajó su vista observando la flecha. Era familiar, tanto su color y la textura. Aunque nunca en su vida la había visto, no entendía por qué la reconocía. Incrédulo, subió su vista hasta ella, enfocándose en la sonrisa que se había pintado en los labios de Ori.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó volteando rápidamente hacia la puerta de donde podía oír algunas voces de las personas del otro lado. Querían entrar y seguramente usarían a la Oráculo para hacerlo.

—Esa es una flecha forjada con tu llama. —Su sonrisa siguió ahí. Estaba admitiendo abiertamente que seguía conservando parte de su flama—. Vine a cazarte, pero cuando estés listo, cuando dejes de ser _Doragon_ , _mi Kenshin_ , entonces puedes encajarla aquí… —La cogió de la punta guindola hacia su corazón—. Entonces, dejarás de ser todo lo que alguna vez admiré y lo que has sido hasta ahora… y, entonces ahora sí podrás decirme: _—No soy lo que tú crees._ Dejarás tu amor por ellos y podrás matarlos sin que yo esté para detenerte. Ese será mi sacrificio para tu libertad.

—¡Hey! —Le arrebató la flecha tirándola a un lado y olvidándose de ese objeto, acercándose a ella para cogerla del rostro entre ambas palmas de sus manos—. No necesito que seas «la princesa del sacrificio» —le dijo posando su frente contra la suya—, solo deseo que seas Andrómeda, _mi_ _Ori_. Además, no he dicho que quería matarte, así que deja de darme ideas.

Ella sonrió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ahí, se dio cuenta de la diferencia que sentía al ser tocada por el rey Hiko y alguien como Kenshin. Mientras con Hiko era bastante fácil querer tocarlo y hacerlo, con Doragon era difícil. Se moría de nervios y angustia, incluso seria que en cualquier momento terminaría desbaratándose si no la sujetaba con fuerza.

—El pergamino —susurró ella sintiendo algo extraño en su cuerpo. Algo que la recorrió desde su nuca hasta la punta de sus pies, al sentir su cálida respiración contra sus labios. Estaba tan cerca que no quiso moverse. Solo lo suficiente como para tomar el arco en sus manos e interponerlo en medio de ellos dos para separarse.

Doragon alzó la barbilla con una sonrisa entretenida. —Ya, ya entendí. —Pero en realidad no lo había hecho. Porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Solo se había dejado guiar por un extraño deseo de saber a qué se sentía tocar esos labios de donde salían tantas palabras que desbarataban toda su determinación. Sus ideales y planes. Lo que pensó que era y _no es_.

Solo eso.

—Ori —la interrumpió, mientras los dos se dedicaban a buscar entre los cofres sagrados. Ella había venido a su lado sufriendo y extrañamente se había tornado en una reprimenda contra él. Un tanto injusto que lo hubiese acorralado de esa forma.

Ella respondió con un simple sonido de su boca, mientras seguía buscando al abrir todos los cofres con el sello en su muñeca. Pues para que Doragon no fuera descubierto había utilizado una venda sagrada con la esencia de ella. Solo, de esa forma su presencia no sería reconocida ni por la Oráculo.

—Como humanos, la parte que somos, sentiremos cosas nuevas que nunca terminaremos de entender. Esto se llama: libertad. La misma que ansiamos allá arriba, lo que no experimentamos. Pero, algunos sentimientos son parecidos. Como, por ejemplo: la soledad y tristeza. Algunos conceptos cambian, pero en sí algunos son lo mismo.

La princesa dejó de leer algunos papeles y volteó a mirarlo. Desde su perspectiva Doragon lucia fuerte e imponente, pero en esos momentos le parecía más herido de lo que ella se sentía. Siempre, cubierto de soledad a pesar de que su nombre siempre fue clamado. Y, posiblemente esa era la razón por la que siempre se había separado de los demás. _Siempre_ era usado, ayudaba sin dudar, era un alma noble que amaba sin condiciones ni prejuicios, y, a cambio, siempre se le dio nada.

Aunque no lo esperaba, era lo que muy dentro siempre a todos nos hacía feliz. Fuera dios o la raza que fuera. Entonces, tal vez, era exactamente eso lo que tenía que hacer. Dar algo a cambio a aquellos que le amaban. Corresponder lo mejor que pudiera a aquellos que esperaban y creían en ella.

— _Asegúrate de regresar completa a mí…_

Bajó su cabeza y miró sus manos al recordar esa frase. ¿Era eso lo que tenía que hacer? O…

Miró a Doragon quien seguía buscando el pergamino que hablaba sobre el dios Orión. Concentrado, murmurando algunas palabras que solo sus oídos podían identificar. Olvidándose de quién le estudiaba y se debatía sobre el respeto y admiración que siempre se creyó tener hacia él. Era decir, todo, a su lado… cambiaba.

Después de algunos minutos, vaciaron los cofres sin fortuna alguna. Todos esos pergaminos hablaban de visiones y relataban sueños que nada tenían que ver con Andrómeda, la princesa. Posiblemente los diarios habían sido movidos o hurtados para su mala suerte. Lo cual hacia más difícil se salida de las manos del Oráculo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Kenshin tomando su capa, listo para retirarse antes de que la obligaran a salir—. Buscaré en otros templos ya que sé que no podrás convencerlos de acompañarte siempre. Mi sello es el único que abre todas las puertas, y, si encuentro algo te lo daré.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué iba hasta esos extremos por ella? ¿Acaso le tenía tanta lastima? ¿Era eso lo único que todos podían sentir por ella? ¿O eran los motivos por los que siempre le admiró?

—No —dijo poniéndose de pie. Decidida a tomar las riendas de su vida en sus propias manos—. Mejor, piensa en una forma de cómo erradicar tu nombre sin tener que tomar más vidas, mientras, yo buscaré por mi cuenta.

—Ellos no te dejarán —la contradijo en tono de burla. Era muy ingenua si pensaba que podría moverse sin todos esos guardias a su alrededor.

Molesta, dio un paso al frente, subiendo la barbilla y endureciendo su escrutinio.

—Soy Andrómeda, o llámame Ori como lo has hecho, soy una princesa y me obedecerán.

Alzó una ceja, sorprendido. De vez en cuando facetas de su verdadero carácter autoritario surgían volviéndola de una chica dulce y tierna, a una mujer fuerte e imponente. Simplemente, era un hecho que admiraba. Era como un paquete que contenía varios aspectos y que poco a poco iba descubriendo.

Dio la media vuelta ocultándose bajo la tela, yendo hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba la entrada. Esperaría a que se fueran para poder salir.

—No te obligaré a nada. —No quiso debatir qué era lo correcto o incorrecto de su decisión. Aunque no podía dejar a una diosa simplemente en manos humanas—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, de todas formas, somos enemigos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se sentó en una esquina de esa habitación apagando todas las velas que había encendido con la magia de su flama. Cubriendo ese cuarto en una oscuridad que solo les permitía ver sus ojos ámbar y los azules de ella. Algo siniestro, más si se lo imaginaba sonriendo.

—Por la debilidad que me has encontrado y por el nombre humano que me has dado me has hecho más como ellos —Él movió su mano creando una ráfaga de fuego que la obligó a acercarse a él—. Por eso, ¿qué no es normal que quiera odiarte? ¿Descubrir más pronto lo que te hace débil y sentenciarte? Eso quiero y más de ti, Ori —mintió. Quería su libertad.

Ori se agachó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que era mentira. ¿Cómo podía decir algo que ni siquiera ella entendía? ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sentía si no sabía cómo?

Exhaló con cuidado y lo sujetó del mentón, alzándolo con cuidado, para prometerle que estaría a su lado. Había entendido lo que le había querido decir—. Así, en la oscuridad tendrás que buscarme hasta que el mundo acabe, hasta que sepas _quién_ soy, hasta que encuentres mi debilidad y puedas nombrarme como yo a ti. Solo en estas tinieblas serás tú el que podrá ver la esencia de mi espíritu para cumplir lo que deseas. Entonces, podrás sentenciarme junto contigo.

Doragon extendió su mano acariciándole el rostro, acomodando algunos cabellos tras su oído, durante una escena que rozaba a lo sensual. Predicamento en el que jamás se imaginó que sería participe y del que no estaba tan seguro del que debía o quería salir.

—¿Por qué? —Murmuró él sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho. Pero también podía sentirla temblar con su tacto, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

—Porque…

—Princesa… —La voz de la Oráculo retumbó en el cuarto a oscuras, sorprendiéndolos a ambos al ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, la mujer no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió hacia ella, extendiendo su mano para expulsar las cadenas de sombras que la ataban—. Es hora de irnos. —Fue lo que dijo con voz más fría.

Aunque él se puso de pie no pudo decir nada, cuando fue la misma princesa quien interpuso su mano para que callara. Simplemente se dejaría arrastrar sin ocasionar una pelea, sin buscarle más problemas de los que en serio tenían.

Una vez que llegaron a fuera la Oráculo se detuvo, fingiendo haber olvidado consagrar todo de nuevo adentro, donde volvió escondiendo la flecha que encontró casi por la entrada, con la ayuda del sello neutro que Orión le había dado junto a Tauro, para poder entrar. Ahí, cerró la puerta, quedándose a solas y de frente con el dragón que tanto había ansiado conocer. Mientras, a su alrededor, se encendían las docenas de velas nuevamente para poderle ver con claridad.

—Eres el dragón del cielo… —musitó con voz entrecortada. Tenía que culpar a su emoción por el tremendo ridículo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y tú? —Dijo él frunciendo, cuando por una extraña razón no pudo ver lo que había dentro de su corazón.

Megumi deslizó solo un poco el velo sagrado que le ocultaba, para mostrarle el rostro. Sintiéndose orgullosa de su apariencia y de que por fin podía verlo cara a cara. Así que, con el mismo ímpetu, dio un paso hacia enfrente, acariciando sugestivamente la capa negra de su oponente hasta quitársela de encima. Era simplemente majestuoso. Mejor de lo que lucía a lo lejos. El dragón que había visto en sus sueños era éste vuelto hombre hermoso que quería hacer suyo.

—Un simple Oráculo.

—Puedo ayudarte —le prometió él sosteniéndole la mano femenina que comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro con devoción—, puedo neutralizar ese sello de tu mano para que no tengas que estar en medio de esta guerra.

Megumi se quedó quieta solo unos segundos, adentrándose en las sombras de sus ojos dorados y el reflejo de su bello rostro. Ese era el rey que ella quería, era esa visión del reflejo que siempre había visto en sus sueños. Su futuro lleno de grandeza y donde nunca más seria usada, su destino era Doragon.

—¿Cómo y por qué lo harás?

Inhaló con profundidad y dejó salir el aire con pesar. Nunca imaginó llegar hasta estos extremos, pero no había de otra.

—Con parte de mi esencia. La compartiré contigo —Reveló.

Era un trato bastante tentador. Tener dentro fuerza del más poderoso solo para neutralizar un sello. Era una oferta de solo una vez en su vida. Sin embargo, aún no estaba lista para renunciar, no cuando podía obtenerlo a él, en lugar de solo su esencia. Podía ver en los acercamientos que la princesa y el dragón habían tenido, algo nuevo que se desenvolvía. Algo interesante, necesario.

—Te prometo que lo pensaré. Sin embargo, te ayudaré con algo de lo cual seguramente sí estarás interesado. Los siete vestigios.

Se acercó a pocos centímetros de sus labios. No podía creer que dicha mujer era un Oráculo. Su docilidad y selectividad era evidente. Tanto que lo ponía un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Se adelantó él. Si algo había aprendido últimamente en ese mundo humano era que nada era gratis. Todos tenían un precio.

—Primero, acuerda conmigo… después te pediré algo pequeño sin ninguna mala intención.

No podía confiar en ella. Aunque si su información terminaba siendo elemental para salvar a Ori, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

—Muéstrame tu esencia mientras hablamos y, entonces te diré —solicitó ella.

Como se le había pedido, cerró los ojos dejando que el dragón dentro de él surgiera, aunque se tratara solo de una ilusión pequeña, una copia para su seguridad, y no de su verdadero y majestuosa figura. Ya que no estaba tan confiado.

—Vaya, entiendo —Megumi se acercó aun sabiendo que no confiaba en ella, tocando los bordes del espíritu de lo que verdaderamente ella veneraba. Sus escamas eran duras, pero suaves a la vez, mientras el rojo translucido de su silueta brillaba sutilmente en el aire—. La debilidad de la que llamas Ori, posiblemente ya la veas y no sabes cuál es.

Kenshin la miró con atención. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Solo es eso, tendrás que pasar más tiempo con ella para encontrarla y asegurarte de que seas tú y no el rey el que la descubra. Porque ya existe y la he visto y… sabes muy bien lo que pasará si otro humano, en lugar de un dios, lo hace, ¿verdad? —Dijo materializando un cuerno de bronce que había sido dado a ella por los dioses. El primer vestigio—. Además, quiero darte esto como símbolo de mi alianza contigo, aunque tenga que aparentar con el rey.

Doragon no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó meditando si había dejado pasar algo por alto. Algo que solo la Oráculo había podido ver y que cambiaba todo. Si esa mujer extraña, el rey u otro humano nombraban a Ori, no tendría salvación. Ya no habría nada más que pudieran hacer. ¿Era una amenaza o una ayuda?

Molesto y cuidadoso, también aceptó el cuerno, observando las letras y el fino material con el que había sido fabricado. Preguntándose, en realidad, cuáles eran los fines de esa mujer y por qué se entregaba prácticamente a él, junto con un aviso como ese. ¿Acaso se tenía tanta confianza como para aceptar que tenía a Ori en sus manos o quería algo más, a cambio de la princesa?

—Mi pago… —sonrió ella. Aunque Doragon apretó la quijada, listo para enfrentar algún deseo imposible que seguramente le pediría—:es un beso tuyo….

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** No sé por qué, pero este fic y Ceder o Caer se han vuelto mis favoritos al escribir. Yay.


	11. Chapter 11

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

POR ZURY HIMURA

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

 **Chapter 11**

No pudo desviar la mirada de esa mujer enigmática. De sus ojos café oscuro que parecían dos dagas filosas que amenazaban con encajársele en el rostro. Su nariz pequeña y perfecta, ligeramente respingada y con un poco toque de brillo natural en la punta. Sus labios pequeños y delgados coloreados de rojo, combinándolos con las tiras rojas que contrastaban con el atuendo blanco que solía vestir y con la marca nueva en su mano.

Ella era tan diferente, tan peligrosa a pesar de que solo se trataba de una simple humana que era _virgen y pura_. Lo sabía sin la necesidad de adentrarse en sus pensamientos o escudriñar la naturaleza de su corazón, simplemente por ser un Oráculo que se atrevía a engañar. Podía tan solo verla y obtener una opinión propia de lo que reflejaba en sus ojos. Aunque, también, podía ser una falla en su juicio al verse afectado por un nombre humano. Posiblemente solo se estaba dejando llevar por la audacia de su deseo y por la claridad con la que le había pedido un gesto 'de aprecio' aun sabiendo quién era.

Sobre todo, cuando ella, por si misma, era un Oráculo consagrado en su nombre, con el conocimiento de uno de los tabúes mitológicos más grandes. La interacción 'de esa clase' entre un Dios y un humano, sus ganancias y consecuencias.

—No puedo darte eso. —Fue una contestación seca, cogiendo la capa del piso sin mirarla otra vez. No hacía falta explicarle lo que pasaría, de sobra ella lo sabía. No solo estarían atándose afectuosamente y «en cosmos», si él como dios, daba algo 'físico' sino que personalmente no utilizaría ese tipo de actos como 'simple pagos'. Lo había visto en el mundo de los humanos, y no estaba dispuesto a imitarlo.

Megumi sonrió fingiendo estar encantada con su respuesta, pero la verdad era que estaba decepcionada por el 'rechazo'. Por otro lado, entendía por qué Doragon se rehusaba a actuar como humano y emergerse en eventos como tales. Había muchas cosas que cambiarían e imaginaba que una de las cosas que más le preocupaba era unirse a ella «en cosmos».

—Dejaré de ser un Oráculo si me besas; —Comenzó ella a relatar las consecuencias, tanto como para ella como para él—si alguien toma mis labios dejaré de estar cerca de los dioses. —Miró hacia otro lado. Sin duda, Doragon era el ser más justo y digno de ser el guardián del universo. Verdaderamente era diferente—. Entonces, si lo haces, ya no tendré esta marca. —Volvió a mirarlo, arrojando su _carnada_ —. Pero, también, al ser Doragon seré tu consorte en la tierra, esa será nuestra unión «en cosmos». Simbolizaré a tu primera reina de fuego en el cielo. La estrella libre que más brille en tu constelación. Prácticamente me reclamarías como tuya por la eternidad.

El pelirrojo no se sorprendió de que ella supiera dichos detalles. De cualquier forma, ese reino había alabado su nombre desde su fundación. Pero había servido a Orión después de su venida. Y, si sabía todo lo que se atrevía a decir en voz alta no era más que las visiones y estudio riguroso a la que había sido sometida toda su vida. Entonces, al pensarlo e imaginarse el recorrido de toda su vida, se congeló al dar la media vuelta para ponerle más atención y mirarla de diferente manera.

Ella… posiblemente tenía algo similar. Así como la princesa Andrómeda… había sido privada de su libertad a la fuerza, aunque con ella pasaba lo opuesto. Posiblemente en ese triángulo que se formaba entre, ella, Ori y él… existía un mismo deseo, aunque con diferentes fines: libertad.

Se acercó deslizando el velo de Megumi para desatar su largo cabello negro, aunque por la intimidad con la que se había proyectado su acto, fue incapaz de deshacerse de él en su totalidad, sin saber que sin esté podría ver las verdaderas intenciones de esa mujer. Después, cogió a la chica de la mano donde su marca había sido puesta, observándola de ahí hasta sus ojos, meditando si podría ayudar a ambas mujeres si sacrificaba algo de él.

Si la besaba, si removía lo único que la hacía especial, ella sería libre, aunque de cierta forma se ataría a él. Pero… Ori también lo sería. Si la besaba… ella sería suya. Entonces, ¿la princesa qué pensaría…?

Frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de sus dudas. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en la opinión de la princesa? Además, ¿por qué tenía que titubear tanto si al cabo estaría ayudándolas a ambas? _Más bien_ , a ella qué le debía importar lo que pasaba o no. Era decir, ¿por qué creía que le sería relevante si besaba o la hacía su primera llama «en cosmos»? En otras palabras, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando con él? ¡¿Qué diablos lo había llevado a pensarse importante para Andrómeda, si lo que importaba era su libertad?!

 _Ayudar_ , era lo único que importaba, ¿cierto? Sin importar el costo o los medios. Nada más, ¿…no?

Doragon se acercó a ella, sumergiendo sus dedos blancos y delgados a través del sutil cabello negro detrás del oído de Megumi, dejando que su pulgar descansara en su mejilla para mejor manejo de sus próximos movimientos. Aunque nunca lo había hecho, lo había visto varias veces como para saber qué se debía hacer y qué línea no cruzar. Lo que simbolizaba para los humanos y el tabú entre los dioses. Si lo hacía… ella volvería su reina y él posiblemente no podría ser nunca más el mismo. Ya que todas sus estrellas en su galaxia lo complementaban y así la esencia de su reina, de la que llamaría su nueva flama. De esta mujer de la que aún no sabía la naturaleza de su esencia, de la que volvería una de ellas.

Respiró profundo y le pidió que por favor que no se moviera. Repitiéndose que no era experto pero que tomaría tan solo un segundo para quitarle sus dones con ese beso amargo que acabaría con su _santidad_. Con un beso que no tenía otro significado, mas que su liberación. Que más que por ella, seria para Andrómeda, la cual no abandonaba sus pensamientos incluso en ese momento.

Por dos mujeres de diferente raza, pero con el mismo deseo. Dos, que posiblemente el seria el único que podía ayudar. Dos de las cuales elegía a una pero no elegía a la que quería. Sin embargo y al mismo tiempo lo hacía.

 **II**

La princesa siguió caminando de lado a lado, desesperada y un poco temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar allá adentro. Pues las puertas repentinamente se habían cerrado, encarcelando a Doragon junto a la Oráculo del rey de Grizhe. Y, si volvía a usar su sello para abrirla estaría dando a entender que había algo allá adentro que le interesaba como para ponerla ansiosa. Lo cual no estaba dispuesta hacer para no perder más hombres ni exponer a los de allá afuera.

Además, no hacia tanto que había sentido un golpeteo insistente contra su pecho. Culpando no solo a la ansiedad y nerviosismo, sino a un mal presentimiento. No solo de ser 'descubierta' sino algo más que aún le faltaba por descubrir. Era la flama de Doragon que había guardado, exactamente en su pecho, en la parte de su corazón que había apuntado con el filo de su misma flecha hacia unos minutos. …La flecha. Había olvidado recogerla de vuelta, solo esperaba que Doragon la llevara antes de irse.

Posiblemente esa era la razón por el avivamiento de su esencia. Pero también, se había conmovido porque Doragon había despertado una pequeña porción de su espíritu por alguna razón, lo cual lo dejaba al descubierto solo para algunas personas. Como, por ejemplo, la Oráculo y…

Volteó a ver al sacerdote principal, observaba con mirada filosa esa puerta sellada por la marca de Orión, antes de dirigirse al rey Hiko y decirle algo al oído que solo lo puso del malhumor. Aunque fue testigo de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor cuando el anciano se dedicó a pasar la voz, disimuló su conocimiento sobre sus sospechas. Relajándose y forzando su atención en el arte del templo para darle tiempo a Doragon de escapar de la Oráculo y dejar que sus hombres encontraran un lugar para esconderse antes de que el rey diera alguna orden.

—Ustedes los humanos tienen gustos muy raros —expuso apuntando la pintura donde se mostraba una casa en el campo desolado— pero me imagino que tiene un significado diferente. Ya sea para el autor o el… —Quiso distraerlo lo más que podía con ignorancia fingida. No podía hacer otra cosa, tenía las cadenas del oráculo, aún.

—Princesa —Hiko se posicionó detrás de ella, abrazándola mientras pegaba su pecho contra la curvatura de su espalda hasta cruzar las manos enfrente, por su abdomen mientras pasaba su nariz por la suavidad de su cuello, oliéndola—, cuando era pequeño tan solo era un príncipe que no sabía nada sobre liderar un reino...

No sabía a qué se debía esa conversación o cuál sería el punto. Puesto que había jurado que llegaría reclamándole con lo que ya era evidente. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, acercándose como había comenzado a hacerlo recientemente mostrándole soporte.

—Mi madre era una mera campesina, quien se embarazó del rey de Grizhe. Ella fue la que me contó sobre ustedes. —Recargó la barbilla en el tope de su cabeza, sin girarla—. Me enseñó a respetarlos, a agradecerles y a pedirles cuando fuera necesario. Porque según ella, ustedes siempre escuchaban. Eran los responsables de nuestro destino, elegían lo que era lo mejor o no para nosotros. Siempre _cuidándonos._

Ella no dijo nada, aun cuando vio su cuerpo siendo empujado hacia otro lugar más privado, alejándola de todos los que estaban ahí.

—Agradeciendo cuando nuestro _libre albedrio_ se perdía, para pretender ser los muñecos de seres divinos solitarios y aburridos con sus propias vidas, que se ocupaban decidiendo sobre las nuestras. Una libertad que ingenuamente creíamos poseer, una ilusión que ustedes se encargaron de crear junto al estúpido _balance del universo_ , y un bastardo como Doragon. —soltó con un tono de resentimiento—. Porque al final, ustedes eran los que _escriben_ nuestro futuro. No importaba qué decisión tomemos.

No era así. Todos los futuros cambiaban conforme a las definiciones de cada individuo, aunque el destino fuera el mismo. Eran dos cosas diferentes que estaban conectadas. Dos conceptos que tenía equivocados y que tal vez eran la raíz de su odio. Lo había visto los últimos días; se mantenía inactivo, neutral porque no quería actuar conforme a la _voluntad_ de los dioses. Sin embargo, era tanto un deseo que le ocultaba, y que ella desconocía, que lo empujaba a acercársele, renunciando a sus propias creencias y convicciones. Una mera contradicción, si le preguntaban.

—Y, cuando la reina no pudo convivir, cuando el hijo de la _prostituta_ de mi madre, como todos la llamaron, fue la única opción —mencionó con ironía—, los dioses, ustedes, me hicieron rey a través de visiones. A través de la voz de niñas cuya infancia era arrebatada, y de la mía que también lo fue. Mataron a mi madre y en todo lo que yo creía.

Esta vez la giró observando atentamente sus ojos azules e inquebrantables. Fuertes en voluntad y espíritu. Dos sombras de la pureza y esencia de un ser valiente que amaba sin condición. De su princesa, la única capaz de entenderlo y ser parcial.

—Así pasaron los años, donde aprendí la grandeza de cada uno de ustedes y la supremacía de Doragon. El ser que supuestamente era inalcanzable, justo y bondadoso, que amaba a la humanidad y gozaba de poderío y majestad inigualable… de ti —pausó cogiendo uno de los mechones de su cabello para acariciarlo—. La princesa que da siempre todo y no recibe nada. Sacrificio y soledad que te has impuesto para no sufrir como la última vez en la que te volviste firmamento. La única que puede salvar a la humanidad con su misterio y vestigio. Y… me refiero a tu verdadero vestigio.

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué quería decirle en realidad? ¿Acaso no podía decírselo claramente sin tener que recurrir a su pasado? Uno que le era similarmente doloroso…

—Tu historia es parecida solo un poco a la mía. Pues —Nunca pensó que con ella sería con la que recordaría parte de su vida. Aquella felicidad que había muerto—, cuando el rey le propuso a mi madre darme a él plenamente, ella se negó. Pero, cuando se habló de los dioses, de sus deseos y su ira, que bajarían contra el resto de mi familia, y la nueva recién nacida de mi madre si no se cumplía su voluntad...escapé. Solo por su bien. Aunque después me enteré de que ella tomó el dinero del rey y se fue olvidándose de mí. Gracias a la voluntad de los dioses que le dieron _'libre albedrío'._

Tuvo que morder su labio para que dejara de temblar y apretar sus puños por la impotencia que sintió al escuchar esa historia injusta y forzada. Dolorosa y llena de sufrimiento de su parte. De traición, justo como la suya. Cuando sus padres por miedo y un pueblo sin ganas de pelear, en su pasado, no tuvieron de otra más que abandonarla en un sacrificio _voluntario_ , pero agradable ante sus ojos. A los ojos de los demás dioses. Aunque no era la misma situación… _sacrificio_ era lo que los unía.

— _Siempre quise conocerte_ … desde que tuve conciencia, desde que mi madre la campesina me habló de ti y llegué al castillo —reveló acariciando su hombro con familiaridad—. Quise saber qué pensaba esa figura que seguramente había llorado lo mismo que yo y que había sentido lo mismo que yo. Quise abrazarte al saber tu historia y decirte lo mucho que lo siento, pero que desde ahora jamás estarás sola nunca más. Los dos somos iguales, y nuestra naturaleza, sacrificio, es lo que nos unirá por siempre.

Sin esperarlo, Hiko la tomó en sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, aferrándose genuinamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por su parte, parpadeó varias veces, aclarando la visión de sus ojos que comenzaba a distorsionarse, volviéndose borrosa mientras botones de agua caían de sus pestañas. Temerosa, sin saber qué hacer o como debía reaccionar, quiso alejarse empujándolo un poco para secar sus mejillas. De esas imparables lagrimas insistentes que no dejaban de brotar. Por él…o porque al fin recordaba lo doloroso que era ser un sacrificio.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estaba su fortaleza?

— _Siempre quise conocerte,_ princesa Andrómeda… así que no me mientas más —Lo decía porque al aspirar su fragancia en su cuello al inicio se había percatado de una segunda que no era suya— no a mí. A alguien que siempre te ha adorado.

III

— _Siempre quise conocerte_ , Doragon, el guardián del universo y creador del balance —musitó Megumi estando tan cerca de al fin ser besada por él. Estaba segura que lo haría en cualquier momento. Sus actos y sus gestos se lo decían.

— _Siempre quise conocerte…_

Fue lo que retumbó en su mente, recordando el mismo deseo de la princesa hacia algunos minutos. Lo que le hacía preguntarse por qué hasta en esos momentos aparecía esa frase. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que concentrarse y acabar con eso de una vez. No dejaría que la princesa siguiera estancada en aquello que llamaba su esencia. « _Jamás»_ la dejaría que volviera a pensarse como un sacrificio al que todos egoístamente podían manipular o usar a su conveniencia. Ella era una princesa, era un individuo digno de libertad, felicidad y hasta un poco de egoísmo, ya no más sacrificios. Jamás.

—¿Kenshin…?

Él alzó la mirada cuando estuvo a milímetros de los labios de Megumi, girándose sorpresivamente al escuchar su nombre humano desde la dirección de la puerta. Uno que no estaba supuesto a ser escuchado por nadie más. Puesto que otro dios se lo había dado, ningún humano debía conocer su debilidad. Pero ahí, se encontraba Ori, con la mano congelada en el aire y una reacción difícil de leer. Solo los observaba, sin decir otra palabra.

Al darse cuenta sobre qué era lo que posiblemente la había sorprendido, se alejó lentamente del Oráculo, respirando hondo, dispuesto a rendir explicaciones. Que extrañamente sentía que debía. _Necesitaba_ dárselas.

—Ori, estaba por…

—El rey —Parpadeó la princesa varias veces, saliendo de su estupor. No podía creer lo que había _casi_ presenciado. Y claro, lo que había interrumpido. Simplemente no podía explicarlo. No entendía bien que era lo que sentía, o esos pensamientos que la obligaron a actuar normal como parte de un acto—, se enterará de lo que estás haciendo, Oráculo —¡¿Qué… qué?!

 _¡¿Que, qué?!_ Doragon frunció el ceño con confusión. Estaba actuando de una forma diferente. ¡¿Acaso estaba por acusar al Oráculo por lo que estuvo por pasar?! ¿Siendo que ella y él eran los que se habían visto ahí, en primer lugar?

 _¡¿Que, qué?!_ Eso, tenía que ser una broma. En primera, eran ellos los que se habían visto ahí adentro, y el que ella se topara con Doragon después digamos que fue por mera _casualidad_. En segunda, ¡¿quién se creía esa _princesita encadena_ que era como para jugarle sucio?! ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos? Quería saber sus planes para comenzar a jugar su juego.

Molesta, Megumi, se separó de Doragon y acomodó su velo, pasando por un lado empujándola un poco antes de salir. Claro, sin antes usar la misma amenaza con la que había sido obligada a retirarse. Luego, se giró observando al dragón del cielo. No sabía qué decirle o cómo mirarlo para recordarle que tenían un acuerdo que cumplir. Quería dejarle en claro que volverían a verse.

La princesa empino sus manos y le hizo frente antes de retirarse con un gesto ligero en el rostro. Era como un sentimiento insistente que la molestaba. Algunas frases que quería reprocharle sin derecho o razón. Era decir, tanta preocupación, incluso tuvo que huir de Hiko por la ansiedad de saber que estaba bien… ¡¿para encontrarlos así?! ¡Era un cínico! Pero igual, no podía descontrolarse por algo absurdo e insignificante que ni siquiera era de su incumbencia, así que prefirió tan solo mirarlo quieta, calmada y de manera amigable antes de irse. Le miraría con ojos risueños llenos de ternura y una pura y larga sonrisa. Después de todo tenía otro templo al que ir.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le miraba con esos ojos llenos de odio y recelo, junto a esa sonrisa macabra y retorcida? ¿Por qué esa mirada peligrosa que parecía que ahora si quería matarlo? ¿Acaso esta vez sí se habían vuelto enemigos? ¿Acaso esta ocasión si la habían convencido de odiarlo y cazarlo de verdad?

—Nos vemos —dijo ella con frialdad, usando el sello de su muñeca para cerrar la puerta.

—Oye, pero puedes dejarla así, un poco emparejada. Puedes usar una ilusión para que pueda salir sin usar mi esencia.

—Ah… —Lo miró de reojo antes de que la puerta se terminara de cerrar—, me lo has dicho muy tarde. _Ay que pena_ … lo siento, Doragon. —fingió su voz.

Doragon y no Kenshin, ¿huh?

¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa mujer? Pensativo, miró hacia abajo buscando la flecha y al no encontrarla supuso que esa había sido la razón por al que Ori había vuelto a esa habitación, para recogerla. Luego, estudió en sus manos, el cuerno de bronce que la Oráculo le había dejado. Debía separarlo y analizarlo más en detalle. Algo dentro de él le decía que estaba por caer en una trampa, o, sino… ya había caído.

Continuara.

* * *

 **AN:**


	12. Chapter 12

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

POR ZURY HIMURA

* * *

Gracias a lso comentarios y lecturas. Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** not mine (RK).

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

—¿Te has pasado días mirando esa cosa y no tienes nada que decir? —Sagara se hincó a la misma altura en la que Doragon estaba recostado en un tronco, armando y volviendo a armar el cuerno de Tauro que se le había ofrecido—. ¿Tampoco irás a ver a tu princesa hoy? —preguntó ya que era demasiado raro que esos dos dejaran de verse, así como si nada.

Algo había pasado y necesitaba saber qué.

—Hoy no, —El guardián del universo alzó el cuerno, sumamente distraído, posiblemente sin notar las murmuraciones que se empezaban a decir entre las filas de sus hombres desesperados.

La guerra estaba muy cerca. El rey Hiko, junto a la ayuda de la princesa Andrómeda mejor conocida como Ori, había reclutado a más hombres de los que se habían imaginado. Pues en otra situación, basándose a la ignorancia de la gente, un pelirrojo con una katana no haría gran daño en medio de un mundo entero, o, de unas cuantas tierras que le conocían. Sin embrago, los que sabían la historia mitológica de su imponente figura y habían presenciado su verdadero poder representado con su esencia y espíritu, sabían que un puñado de hombres jamás podría hacerle frente.

Un guardián del universo jamás se compararía con un espadachín de carne y hueso. Lo mismo pasaba con Andrómeda, aunque sus poderes fueran incomparables. Un arquero jamás tendría las mismas habilidades sin tener que contar con el factor místico, y una princesa jamás la desbancaría en nobleza y realeza. Al menos, ese era su punto de vista, un hombre que le gustaba ver desde un tercer sitio, sin tener que involucrarse en un dueto divino.

Por eso, concordaba con los demás. Más bien, había descubierto algo por sí mismo, al escuchar de Doragon su amigo. Por ejemplo, el origen de su nombre humano y su debilidad por los de la misma raza. Había puesto el corazón y alma en su espada desde su creación como su arma divina, por su bienestar y para protegerlos; que, cada que 'se deshacía' de hombres corruptos utilizando su nombre con la misma katana que había forjado desde el inicio… dolía. Para él, era una mera contradicción: por lo que moriría y lo que estaba matando.

Posiblemente, en algún punto, Andrómeda lo supo por alguna razón. Se dio cuenta cuál era su desventaja al estudiarlo durante la eternidad que tenían existiendo. Fue así cuando se enteró sobre la debilidad de Doragon, sino de su propia fuerza y de lo que su líder lo llamó un castigo futuro. Su amor por el ser humano era su caída y era el mismo motivo que lo volvería a elevar. Sin notarlo, había hecho a los humanos su herida y a la misma vez su orgullo. Y… bueno, la princesa por igual, pero _esa_ era otra historia.

Resumiendo, sí, Doragon no tenía punto de comparación con otros dioses, su poder era infinito y su sabiduría era basta. Posiblemente no habría nadie en esta tierra que pudiera serle frente en su figura de dios, pero tal vez un poco en la de humano. Aunque, también esa parte estaba en duda. Ya que seguía mostrando detalles y habilidades divinas aun con esa apariencia. Lo que le llevaba a estimar que seguía siendo el amor que les tenia lo que le daba poder, lo que lo constituía como dios. Y, por esa razón, su acercamiento con él.

Por su parte, no importaba cuántos hombres vinieran contra él, le daba igual cuantos tenía que dejar inconscientes. Desde su juventud, cuando dejo la mala vida de ladrón y su madre murió por su causa, quiso conocerle. Ya que sin Doragon, su madre hubiera seguido sufriendo. Él, que nunca había alzado un clamor ni una plegaria fue el primer nombre de un dios que musitó en una oración… por primera y última vez en su vida.

Le debía tanto, pues fue escuchado cuando su madre no tenía salvación, ayudándolo para que ella dejara de sufrir cuando ya nadie más podía hacer algo, y, cuando él se rehusó acabar con su vida para aliviarle el cuerpo. Tan solo con recordarlo y mientras la garanta se le comprimía dolorosamente para no dejar escapar gemidos de tristeza, se preguntaba si recordaba ese tipo de petición. Aunque seguramente Doragon lo negaría con tal de que no sintiera que le debía algo.

Lo había escuchado con otro de sus compañeros, alegando que allá arriba las plegarias no tenían nombre ni rostro. Llegaban como burbujas brillosas que contenían los más puros deseos de un humano que buscaba hacer el bien. Y, para aquellos que buscaban hacer el mal, se representaba como una burbuja grisácea que contenía lo peor dentro. Ambas eran escuchadas.

Mas, ahora en su forma humana, le era más fácil reconocer quienes habían usado su nombre para mal. Normalmente se basaba por una punzada en su pecho, reconociendo las peores plegarias ven sus rostros con una forma desconocida. Solo así podía dar un juicio parcial. Era como una marca en la frente que le decía quién viviría. Sin embargo, cuando esa explicación fue dada Doragon había sonreído al dar la media vuelta. Tal vez sí sabía sobre las buenas peticiones y los conocía a todos, mas decirlo le parecía como una cadena o un favor que estuviera cobrando.

Pero bueno, desde ese entonces, sin que él lo supiera, quiso conocerle. Al menos antes de morir o durante su viaje a la muerte. Deseaba, necesitaba, agradecerle plenamente lo que había hecho por su familia, aunque no pudiera reconocerle. Pero, como era orgulloso, le daba temor ser rechazado u olvidado. Lo más que podía hacer era agradecerle con actos de lealtad, volviéndose su fuerza y dándole su vida. No tenía más palabras que pudiera darle sin que pudiera morir por él… no en forma de pago, sino de gratitud.

—Necesitamos irnos —clamó Kenshin poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía sus pantalones—. Algo muy malo está por pasar.

—Claro, se viene la guerra —pronunció Toka, uno de sus soldados que se atrevió a hablarle durante varios días de descanso—. No nos hemos movido de aquí desde la última vez a excepción de buscar comida. Mientras, la princesa ya ha obtenido la aprobación y apoyo de cinco de los siete reyes en lo que se conoce de tierras.

Doragon sonrió y guardó el cuerno de bronce en un saco que amarró contra su espalda. Entendía su preocupación, pero si no se enfocaban en algo más que en sus vidas todo terminaría de peor manera para ellos que lo que se había planeado al principio.

—Entiendo lo de la guerra, pero hay otro peligro aquí en la tierra —resopló ya que el tema que estaba por tocar jamás pensó que terminaría confiándoselo a humanos que se hacían llamar sus compañeros—. Hay siete vestigios de las siete coronas, aquí en su mundo. Cada uno representa a los siete dioses sobresalientes del cielo y estos han sido expuestos para ayudarlos.

Varios hombres se miraron sin saber de qué hablaba su líder. Los vestigios no era un tema del que se hablaba comúnmente por lo tanto era un poco conocido o tal vez inexistente.

Con una simple ojeada a los rostros perplejos de sus hombres, supo que tenía que explicarse aún más o terminarían más confundidos de lo que ya estaban.—. Un vestigio es el artefacto sagrado que representa, ya sea a un dios, o a su esencia en el cielo. Estos siete fueron creados por mí en el pasado, dándolos como emblema de respeto. Sin embargo…

Cielos, dijo Sagara preocupado en su mente. El rostro de Doragon se había vuelto pálido y la pausa que había hecho se estaba volviendo muy larga. Como si escogiera las palabras para no alterarlos, o si tuviera miedo de la reacción. Aun así, Sagara, quería saber lo que sus labios guardaban. Deseaba entender esa preocupación que ocultaba y que desesperadamente intentaba mantener dentro para no intrigarlos o preocuparlos. No importaba que fuera lo peor o imposible, quería ayudarlo.

Sacó el cuerno de su bolso y lo mostró—. Los dioses han dejados los emblemas para que la humanidad se ayude. En otras palabras, las han enviado para mi destrucción.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, subestimándolos y otros dándole más valor de lo necesario. Los últimos estaban en lo correcto. Los vestigios probablemente eran la mayor arma que los seres humanos podían poseer. El problema era que esa arma no lo dañaba directamente, pues había sido el creador, sino en contra de esa raza. Solo esperaba que supieran lo que estaban haciendo.

—No podrán hacerte nada, tú eres el guardián del universo —dijo una mujer que había salido de entre las filas. Sus ojos verdes destellaron con rigidez mientras su delgado cuerpo iba abriéndose camino—. Me imagino que también tienes una de esas cosas —dijo plantándose enfrente de él—, ¿por qué no las recolectamos?

Sí, así era. Pero su poder no sería comprendido por ellos, y esa muchacha era la evidencia de ello.

—Los vestigios son artefactos, pero son armas sagradas —musitó posando su mano en el hombro de la joven mientras hablaba a sus demás hombres—, por si solas son fuertes y tienen dones, pero juntas son invencibles. Todo depende en las manos que estén. Sin embargo… —No sabía cómo decirlo sin asustarlos, pero, jamás les mentiría—, estos recuerdos de los dioses que alguna vez veneraron… Estas reliquias que se han considerado sagradas son solo _basura_ que se ha teñido con mentiras.

No. Sagara dio un paso al frente empujando a la Makimachi, la joven de ojos verdes en frente del líder, con tal de alejarla de Doragon. Algo le decía que todo eso estaba mal y que en realidad se habían metido en algo más que una simple guerra. Ante sus ojos ya no solo estaba Kenshin a quien quiso hacer su amigo, o Doragon el dios que siempre quiso conocer, sino que ante él tenía a un monstruo que desconocía. Alguien que posiblemente habían malinterpretado desde su llegada y que habían servido ideáticamente sin saber lo que hacían.

Solo deseaba que hablara y terminara de romperle sus ideales. Que desbaratara la figura gloriosa que había construido en su cabeza y de la que comenzaba a dudar. Que avivara el mal presentimiento que nació cuando lo vio agachar la cabeza con una sonrisa que solo le erizó el cuerpo. Necesitaba que le abrieran los ojos… y no sé, darse cuenta que la princesa siempre tuvo la razón... o no sé, tal vez los ansíanos.

—No te preocupes, que jamás mentí —reaccionó el pelirrojo sintiendo como el corazón se le comprimía al ver lo que había dentro del que consideraba su compañero más cercano—. Yo formé esos artefactos como contenedores de espíritu, energía y escancias. Un mero símbolo de lo que era cada dios, mas nunca pensé que pudieran ser usados en mi contra o de lo que más amo.

¡¿De qué hablaba?! Dio otro paso hacia atrás jalando a la muchacha.

—Esos vestigios no han sido enviados con el poder de los dioses para herirme… —rio una segunda vez recorriendo con sus dedos algunas hebras color carmín de su coleta—. Eso es lo que les quieren hacer creer a ustedes. Pero, cuando sean unidos el cielo caerá sobre la tierra —Alzó el rostro mirándolos con ojos fríos y vacíos—. Entonces las estrellas y cometas se fundirán con la raza humana.

Makimachi suspiró con sorpresa y horror, dando un paso hacia atrás, entendiendo lo que se les estaba diciendo.

—Eso quiere decir que nosotros… los vestigios son para…

—Sí —susurró Kenshin bajando la mirada—. Y, aunque vine a destruir cada humano que conociere mi nombre y puede que sea lo mejor… —Como decirles lo que Ori le había dicho… ¿cómo? —Ellos quieren mi trono y lo lograran cuando el cielo caiga. Pues…ustedes… son mi caída.

 **II**

La Oráculo la había evadido ya por varios días, extrañamente alegando sobre su condición espiritual y el tiempo a solas que debía tomar para comunicarse con los dioses. Aunque, muy bien sabía que se trataba tan solo de una excusa para no verle la cara después de la _sorpresota_ que se había llevado en el antiguo templo de Orión, al verla en una situación comprometedora con el que se suponía _era_ su dragón.

Molesta, dejo en la mesa la invitación de una fiesta con los líderes aliados que Hiko mismo le había entregado en sus manos. No estaba de humor para ser presentada con nadie más, aunque, entendía que solo así fortalecería la alianza contra Doragon. En cambio, por mucho que no quisiera verlo en esos momentos, era lo único que extrañaba.

Suspiró. Y es que esa parte tampoco la comprendía. ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesta cuando no le había hecho nada? Era decir, jamás la había insultado u ofendido a pesar de ser _enemigos_. Sino lo contrario. ¡Ni siquiera lo parecían! Tenían un trato que a él lo obligaba a parar de matar siempre y cuando ella lo eligiera a él y regresara al cielo. Bueno, y tampoco era como si lo estuviera eligiendo a _él,_ como individuo, sino simplemente la oportunidad de ser ayudada y regresar a casa. Aunque al final, su trato, de parte de ambos, terminara siendo una mentira para alcanzar las metas mutuas.

Pues, en realidad lo que ella buscaba era tiempo. Durante ese lapso, él averiguaría sobre cómo liberarla y regresarla al cielo, entonces dejaría de matar; mientras ella, usaría su cautiverio como mera distracción para convencerlo o buscar por su cuenta y regresarlo al firmamento. Rio. Era una trampa, pero tampoco se arrepentía de mentirle o engañarlo. Puesto que sospechaba que él sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, así como ella se había dado cuenta de las suyas. Mientras quería liberarla, hecho que hacía de corazón, también buscaba enviarla al cielo y culminar la misión por la que había bajado.

Agachó la cabeza riendo suavemente. Los dos se estaban engañando, se estaban usando. Lo sabían y aun así fingían no saberlo. ¿Por qué lo hacían? No entendía. De su parte, las ganas de siempre verlo no menguaban desde la primera vez que pudo hablar con él. Prácticamente era como si lo entendiera y no quisiera dejarlo solo, no dejar que sus manos se mancharan más de sangre y que alimentara a su remordimiento y soledad.

Era un sentimiento de querer protegerlo de su mismo poder… de sí mismo.

Se puso de pie y llegó hasta la ventana, acariciando el arco que había materializado enfrente de ella, alzando sus manos al cielo mientras flexionaba uno de sus brazos y sostenía una flecha de luz. Cerró los ojos suspirando lentamente y lista para soltarla, quería hablar con él… lo deseaba tanto que no le importaba ya su enojo sin sentido. Quería tenerlo en frente y reprenderlo por meterse con su oráculo, ¡o lo que fuera! Algo se inventaría para poder hablarle, para poder mirar a los ojos al dragón del cielo y decirle lo confundida que estaba. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su refugio… de sus brazos que egoístamente anhelaba.

—Princesa, ¿puedo pasar? —La voz de Hiko, desde el otro lado de la puerta, la detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de liberar la varilla que se había teñido con las flamas de Doragon. Una que estaba supuesta a buscarlo y mandar un mensaje urgente para que pudiera ir a su lado. Pero, dado a las circunstancias, su flecha y su arco, se evaporaron junto a su disposición—. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

—Claro —Ella sacudió sus manos mientras regresaba a su mesa de estudio y cogía tinta para señalar algunas rutas de escape para el reino, donde planeaban la emboscada.

El rey entró con varios paquetes en sus brazos, los cuales dejo a un lado de la cama diciéndole que se trataba de nuevos atuendos de los que podía escoger para la fiesta de mañana.

—Muchas gracias —Realizó una reverencia ella con una sonrisa, aunque no estaba placida con usarlos, tendría que fingir para no herir los sentimientos de ese hombre que se había tomado la molestia.

—De nada. —Se acercó a ella tanto que su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y con ansiedad—. También, quería hablar contigo de esa arma que tienes, la Oráculo me ha dicho lo que Doragon planea y si ese es el caso… todos, incluyendo sus creyentes estarán de nuestra parte. Después de eso, será nuestra ganancia.

La sonrisa arrogante del rey le dejo saber que no se trataba de nada bueno. Que lo que supuestamente Doragon planeaba era tan catastrófico y que prácticamente se echaría a toda la humanidad encima. Y, si eso pasaba, Doragon estaría en apuros… porque, aunque no lo quisiera esa raza era su máxima debilidad. Asustada, pero aun disimulando su frialdad, tocó su pecho con una sonrisa dispuesta a averiguar más.

—¿De que hablas? ¿Puedes decirme? —Solicitó sin borrar el gesto de su rostro. Incluso sus mejillas comenzaban a cansarse por lo forzado que estaba siendo el acto. Pues, jamás sonreía, nunca había tenido motivos, aunque lo había añorado por años.

—Los siete vestigios, ¿has oído de esos?

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de par en par, dándose cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Sintió como su lengua se paralizó y un golpeteo punzante en la boca de su estómago. Sus manos no se pudieron mover y ni siquiera supo si podría parpadear. Estaba tan conmocionada de que esas reliquias fueran conocidas por los humanos que supo en seguida que había algún dios detrás de esto. Ya fuera cualquiera… o el mismo Doragon.

Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás sosteniéndose de la esquina de su mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Preguntó él sospechándolo por su reacción y la expresión sin color que ahora veía—. Con ellos él será imparable. No habrá nada que ni siquiera tú puedas hacer. Será demasiado tarde para todo lo que amas… para lo que yo amo. —La miró fijamente como si con esta acción estuviera transmitiéndole todo lo que quería decir.

Ella le correspondió inconscientemente, perdida en sus recuerdos de cuando entró en el templo encontrando a la Oráculo y a Doragon a solas. En sus manos había visto el cuerno de Tauro, era bronce tal y como algún día lo vio allá en el cielo. Sin embargo, si lo meditaba quería, deseaba saber si esa era la razón por la que ambos habían estado tan cerca y si era así como lo había obtenido. ¿Acaso sabía que ahí estaba? ¿O el oráculo posiblemente lo había tenido en sus manos en ese tiempo? Porque en esa cámara jamás lo vio mientras buscaba. ¿Y si no era así? ¿Si en verdad había subestimado el nivel de maldad creciente en Doragon y en realidad era él el que le estaba viendo la cara y solo la había usado?

Pestañeó varias veces sintiendo su corazón comprimirse de dolor mientras su labio comenzaba a temblar mientras lo mordía para que no fuera visible. Si era así… ¿y si no era así? Solo había dos opciones.

Se alejó, sorprendiendo al rey que se había quedado plantado en su lugar, viéndola, quedándose quieto con sus manos en el aire cuando estas quisieron acariciarla, pero fallaron.

—Sal de aquí —le ordenó con un tono de voz más frio. Alzó sus manos en el aire materializando el arco y la flecha que hacia algunos momentos había guardado.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó él sin entender del todo.

—Tu encárgate de las ordenes de tu ejército, ve y hazlo ya —musitó, no podía dejarse llevar solo por suposiciones. Ni por ideas ni dudas, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y crear su propio criterio para no ser envuelta en calumnias solo para ser usada. Él, Kenshin, había dicho que la quería libre—. Yo… —Cerró uno de sus ojos para ajustar la dirección de la flecha y dejarla escapar—, soy Andrómeda y no me dejare manipular por lo que amo. No por ustedes… no por él.

—¿Por lo que amo? —Repitió Hiko sosteniendo la puerta de la habitación, mirándola fijamente y esperando que lo hubiese malinterpretado.

Ella le escrutó de lado con tristeza, fingiendo una sonrisa para darle seguridad—. Gracias por todo… pero debemos separarnos.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** todos tienen una relación en este fic y se ha dicho en el dialogo o en los pov's de cada personaje. De ese deseo el inicio de Ori.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	13. Chapter 13

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

POR ZURY HIMURA

* * *

Gracias por leer.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

Capítulo 13

 **I**

En medio de ellos se formó un largo silencio. Nadie dijo nada por el camino y muchos retrocedieron sin seguirle de cerca. Tenían miedo, eso era evidente. Estaban atemorizados del futuro, no había duda. Incluso le temían a él, quien se había atrevido a decirles la verdad para no ocultarles nada, pensando que era lo mejor. Ahí, probablemente era donde se había equivocado.

Había formado un nudo que tal vez jamás terminaría de resolver. La relación entre ellos parecía rota y si así seguía nunca llegaría a repararse.

Suspiró y siguió caminando encontrándose a solas en un par de kilómetros. A pesar de que su ritmo había bajado, pensando que solo así sería alcanzando, nadie deseaba acercársele. Y es que era lo más lógico. En sus corazones había temor y seguramente en sus cabezas miles de preguntas circulaban mientras meditaban si estaban en el bando equivocado. Como, por ejemplo: ¿por qué Doragon habría creado dicha arma? ¿Y por qué en contra de lo que más amaba?

La respuesta era sencilla, pero difícil de hablarla cuando los únicos afectados serían ellos. Lo único que podía decir a su favor era que si ellos caían él también lo hacía, mas no lo contrario. Si había creado esos artefactos había sido por respeto a los demás dioses, para conmemorar lo que supuestamente unía a todos, aunque por muy débil que fuera en unos o en otros, el amor hacia los humanos era algo que supuestamente tenían en común.

Por eso esos vestigios. Muestra de su gratitud porque siempre habían ayudado a los seres que él más había amado. Armas que algún día serian usada en su contra cuando al crearlas se halló en su soledad. Pensando que, en un futuro, si los dioses lo traicionaban, si ellos osaban tocar a la raza humana, los vestigios serian usados como su motor y su más grande alarma o evidencia. Los instrumentos que lo empujarían a luchar por ellos y su trono. Esos artefactos lo obligarían a dar todo por esa raza y recordarle el verdadero motivo por el que habían sido creados. Para salvarlos y erradicar a sus verdaderos opositores.

Justo… justo como en ese momento. A excepción de que la diferencia era que la decepción abundaba en su corazón en lugar del dichoso amor que les tuvo hacia años. Esos vestigios tenían su sello: «si ellos caen, yo lo hago con ellos, más nunca los dejaré hacerlo».

Por tanto amor que les tuvo… los creó sabiendo que jamás lo permitiría y que esos instrumentos solo le ayudarían a recordarle lo mucho que los amaba. Y todo lo que pelearía por salvarlos.

Mas ahora... Todo cambiaba… creía.

—Si no dices para qué los creaste se alejarán más —dijo Sagara alcanzándolo opero manteniendo su distancia. Aún tenía que resolver sus propias dudas.

Lo sentía, pero no lo haría. No expondría la debilidad de la fundación de la cadena allá en el cielo. Tampoco se vanagloriaría en el amor que alguna vez les tuvo, les daría esperanzas y se llenaría la boca para volverse en un héroe que los abandonó. Si la verdad los había separado, posiblemente otra tampoco sería comprendida.

—No dejaré que mi creación, lo que amo, sea utilizada para herirme. —Y se refería a ellos también— es lo único que debes saber. De ahí, mis planes jamás cambiarán. Los que conocen mi nombre siguen teniendo el mismo destino.

Sagara suspiró. Era muy buena persona, pero también se estaba volviendo demasiado necio. Posiblemente era incapaz de ver la oportunidad para aclarar todo o en serio se trataba de una verdad que solo terminaría hiriéndolos. En dado caso, mejor cambió de tema.

—Hace días mencionaste que debías pensar en la debilidad de la princesa… ¿ya lo tienes o no? Porque ahora con los vestigios te has echado doble soga al cuello.

Doragon no dijo nada. Por más que había pensado no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, mas que la idealizaba tanto que era incapaz de verle alguna falla.

—Ah, entiendo —comentó su amigo echándose sus manos detrás de la nuca—, necesitas ayuda. ¿Sabes? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño—, la he visto teniendo dificultad para lanzar las flechas. No es muy buena que digamos; no sería capaz de cazar ni un oso con esas habilidades. Qué más da, se muere de hambre la pobre si tuviera que cazar…

El pelirrojo lo miró de lado sin la típica sonrisa triste o boba que a veces portaba cuando le hacía bromas. Al contrario, esta vez lo había visto con cara de pocos amigos. Como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonable o impensable. Casi como si hubiese matado a una ardilla enfrente de él.

—Prácticamente ahora es hija de Orión, el cazador, ese arco es uno de los vestigios, sus habilidades son de un dios. Así que deja de ver defectos que no lo son.

El castaño alzó las manos en el aire rindiéndose.

—Vaya, está bien. Creo que te parecería mejor si digo que no eres tan buen espadachín como el rey Hiko, y ahí _sí_ no te molestarías…

—No lo he visto. Pero estoy seguro que es mejor que yo.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta. Tan solo estaba probando su punto. ¡No podía oír hablar mal de la princesa, pero era capaz de recibir críticas en su contra! Ah, lo que hacía el amo…

Sagara se paralizó de un momento a otro, deteniendo a Doragon jalándolo de la tela de su manga. Si lo que había estado pensando de Doragon lo aplicaban como era, podría decirse que la princesa era su segunda debilidad...pero entonces, con todo lo que ella habia sacrificado al ayudarlos todas esas veces…

Kenshin abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras miraba a Sagara. Sin poderlo explicar el mismo pensamiento se posó en su mente haciendo reconsiderar varias teorías. ¿Acaso…?

—¿Acaso ustedes se gustan o algo? —Makimachi se tomó de la cintura mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de ellos y los estudiaba. Pues Sagara seguía sujetando a Doragon de la manga y esté, por lo sorpresivo de su pensamiento, lo había sujetado de su otra muñeca, mientras, ambos seguían mirándose intensamente al menos hasta que la escucharon preguntarles dicha cosa.

Sagara reaccionó favorablemente, al menos para su persona, soltándolo y negándolo con ambas manos en el aire y jurando miles de cosas que demostraban su hombría. Mientras que su líder, el pelirrojo, seguía frunciendo el ceño, con mirada enfocada en un solo sitio casi como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Posiblemente sus sentimientos hacia Sagara, según Makimachi.

—Ya era hora de que me encontrara un final feliz como estos —sonrió ella saltando de gusto y siendo cuidadosa de que nadie más los escuchara—. Nunca he visto a un rey con esas tendencias y aunque Doragon no lo es, lo veo más que un emperador. Y bueno, vaya. Quiero saber más detalles. ¿Quién es el pasional? ¿Cómo lo conquistaste?

—Oye, oye… ¡calmada! ¡Calmada! Que mis diez hijos olvidados en pueblos vecinos avalan lo que te estoy diciendo. Yo no soy el amor del dragón —titubeó esperando que se escuchara sincero. La verdad es que no tenía ningún hijo, posiblemente lo catalogarían como virgen a su edad, pero decir esos detallitos solo lo ayudarían a cavar más su tumba. Así que una que otra mentirita esperaba que no hiciera daño.

—Ah… —se lamentó la chica jalando hacia otra dirección mientras seguía averiguando sobre más detalles.

Mientras, Doragon dejaba algunas ordenes con los demás soldados. Ir hacia el otro templo y asegurarse de que nadie estuviera dentro. Entonces, acamparan a sus afueras y lo esperarían. Por su parte, él tenía una duda que aclarar con una chica que ante sus ojos, tanto literal como románticamente, había caído del cielo.

 **II**

Podía verse reflejado en sus ojos. Su sonrisa inexistente, esa que se suponía tenía que estar reposando sobre sus labios rectos y desganados. Sus ojos afilados, oscuros y gélidos, siempre vacíos. Facciones que no le gustaba ver es esas joyas, es ese espejo puro e inocente, el rostro que le recordaba a alguien que había manchado el vientre de su madre y que había acabado con su familia… su padre.

Aunque odiaba ese reflejo, no podía decir lo mismo de su espejo. Ella, siempre confusa y cuidadosa, examinando y analizando, pero, que incluso en su peor hora no la abandonaba la nobleza ni bondad. Ella, una diosa llena de amor, la única deidad que su corazón seguía venerando a pesar de bajar en carne y pecar con pensamientos humanos. La única a la que se arrodillaría.

Un ejemplo a seguir para todos y una meta para sí mismo. Verla enfrente suyo se trataba del mejor regalo y la más grande bendición que nada superaría en toda su vida. Pero, ahora, esta imagen divina amenazaba con borrarse de su existencia, haciéndole imposible decirle lo mucho que se sentía atraído por su figura y personalidad. Pues, él, que siempre había sido un rey rudo y temible, dudaba volverse un cachorro solo para confesársele a alguien que seguro no entendía ni un por ciento de sus sentimientos. Una estrella que lo miraría siempre desde arriba.

Si le decía sus sentimientos, se hablarían en vano, llevados en un torrente de aire guiados hasta el océano, donde las olas se encargarían en destazar cada uno de sus mormullos contra las rocas. Mientras ella, Andrómeda, o mejor dicho la princesa representante de Orión, seguiría viviendo pensando que solo se trataba de cariño reciproco que se le daba solo como gratitud. Uno de los tantos que amaba. O… en el peor de los casos, uno de los humanos que Doragon venía a cazar solo por conveniencia.

Cuidadoso, llevó su mano hasta su cuello blanco y suave, removiendo algunos de sus mechones negros que insistían en arruinarle el marco. Un cuadro que quería inmortalizar con dicha estrella en sus manos, pintada con sutiles lienzos y combinaciones de colores celestiales que la volvían inigualable. La princesa, dueña de su nuevo latir y la ridiculez que un hombre de su edad se convertía por ella.

La estrella más linda y lejana que apenas palpaba en sus manos. Una que anhelaba guardar en su habitación hasta que su luz cesara y su vida con ella, pero, que por renunciar a su egoísmo sumamente conocido estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar.

—Espera hasta después de la fiesta —le pidió, esperando no sonar desesperado ante su partida. Pues él, Hiko, nunca pensó que estaría en esas condiciones pidiéndole algo a una mujer, mucho menos que no se fuera de su lado. Solo necesitaba tiempo, que lo meditara y entonces reconsiderara, para que al final de la noche lo buscara con otro tipo de respuesta.

—Sí, pero… necesito hablar con él, —advirtió ella con autoridad, no se doblegaría ni cedería esta vez, aunque se le requiriera—, ya sea en tu reino o bajo otro cielo. Es algo que no debe esperar. No sé cuántos vestigios tiene en su poder y cuántos estén esparcidos.

Él asintió, entendiendo que al final ella tenía la última palabra en su vida como para hacer lo que le placía. Y, que si aquellas cadenas del oráculo la detenían era solo por la obediencia y devoción que la princesa sentía como responsabilidad. Sin embargo, quiso recordarle algo más, tomara como lo tomara, solo esperaba que no se escuchara como una amenaza.

—Si haces algo en contra de nosotros los humanos… las cadenas te buscarán y no importa dónde te encuentres, te atarán y entonces sabes las consecuencias de estar atada a ellas por un largo tiempo —dijo con un amargo sabor en la boca. No deseaba recordarle, pero en verdad, aunque el fuera rey, ese poder divino no le pertenecía.

Ella aceptó sus palabras como mera verdad. Sufriendo una punzada por dentro de tan solo saber lo que le esperaría atada a esas cadenas por un rato. Su pasado, su dolor y sufrimiento seria atraídas en memorias una y otra vez en visiones, o hasta en carne viva cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Para obligarla a obedecer, para romperle el espíritu y quebrantarla… Ese era su castigo.

Y es que… ¿quién querría ese pasado nuevamente?

—Ella es un oráculo de mi reino —completó Hiko, diciendo la verdad—. Pero está bajo otro orden, sin embargo, entiende que no tengo el mismo poder para detenerla más que el humano. Y ella, junto a la guardia santa, fueron creados para defender a la humanidad y crear un vínculo con dioses antiguos. Eso quiere decir que incluso sin mis órdenes ella podrá actuar en tu contra.

La princesa asintió, guardando el único vestido con el que había llegado a la tierra en un bolcillo de viaje. Sabía que desde ese punto todo se complicaría. Se estaba separando de la humanidad sin dejárselos saber claramente e iría con Doragon para pelear por ellos. Y, aun así, se iba tranquila. Puesto que había hecho ya varias cosas por ellos. Los había unido y así quería que se mantuvieran hasta el final de los tiempos. Con vestigios o sin ellos.

—Lo entiendo —accedió dando un paso hacia atrás para separarse y mostrarle su arco—. Este es uno de los vestigios, «el arco de Orión». —Pausó sintiendo una segunda presencia muy cerca, una oscura y con intenciones diferentes a las de ese rey, así que decidió solo decir la mitad de lo tuvo planeado—. Se me otorgó cuando su casa me adoptó, y es el único que poseo. —Quiso decirle la verdad—. Si después de que hable con él las cosas no se aclaran, tú serás el nuevo dueño de este arco… y de mí.

Lo señaló, caminando hacia el balcón de su ventana, subiendo al barandal y dejando que el arco desapareciera en el cielo. Alzando las manos y regalandole otra sonrisa antes de dejarse caer al vacío.

Sorprendido, corrió hasta la orilla gritando por ella. Quedando aún más impactado cuando en el suelo fue incapaz de encontrar algún rastro de ella o de otra persona, más que un aro negro que se había quemado el pasto. «Tonta» pensó tapándose el rostro, recordando lo último que le había prometido. Si no se aclaraban las cosas ella se daría totalmente a él.

—Entiendo lo que has hecho con la información que te di —mencionó con burla la mujer vestida de blanco que apareció en sus espaldas—. Pero lo que me sorprende es que no le comunicaste que en realidad no podías hacer nada en mi contra no solo por mi poder —Su risa solo lo irritó—, sino porque soy tu hermana. La hija olvidada de esa que fue nuestra madre. Yo, la que para guardar apariencias… convirtieron en esto, dejándote en la historia como hijo único.

Hiko no estaba feliz con lo que le había tocado vivir a su hermana. Tampoco tenía la sensibilidad para decirle que parte de su resentimiento contra los dioses era por ella. Por sufrir toda su vida separados; su único familiar, fingir no conocerla mientras él era bien vestido y alimentado… y, ella sufría de frio rodeada de miradas lascivas y asquerosas en un cuarto a solas y en ayunas todos los días. Solo por una maldita conexión con los dioses, solo para aparentar y castigarla sin tener la culpa de nada más por parecérsele a su madre.

Quería también su libertad. Y, muy en el fondo de su corazón también deseó conocer al estúpido dios que la otorgaba y era justo, creador de las demás deidades. La imagen que se veneraba en el cielo y por la que se les acababa la vida. Por el que ella era sometida como una dama blanca. Por ese bastardo hijo de nada, el dragón del cielo, Doragon.

—Megumi, discúlpame, pero no quiero la lastima de nadie, mucho menos la de ella. —Dio la vuelta convencido. No quería la ayuda de ningún dios, y, si para llegar a su nivel debía demostrarle que era igual de poderoso y que podía contra Doragon...entonces lo haría. Todo por una libertad general y para ser visto con ojos diferentes de esa estrella.

—Bien, entonces te diré otra cosa con la que estarás placido.

El rey alzó la barbilla solicitándole con el gesto la información que tenía para darle.

—Sé de una manera en la que puedes volver a Doragon igualable. Entre más hombres conozcan su secreto más humano se volverá y por ende más débil. Lo único que necesitas saber es… su nombre humano. —Le guiñó el ojo despidiéndose de él, pero fue detenida con su mano fuerte y grande.

—Tú, ¡¿lo sabes?! —Presentía que lo hacía, mas no estaba seguro. Pero, si era así, solo era cuestión de gritarlo a una multitud donde su nombre fuera plasmado en la mente de cientos o miles y con eso podría devastarlo.

Megumi torció la boca, fingiendo hacer memoria—. No lo sé, aún —mintió zafándose de su agarre mientras salía riendo de su cuarto—, aunque te diré que esa misma condición la tiene tu princesa. Sin embargo, si tú la nombras o conoces su nombre será totalmente tuya al igual que su poder.

Salió del cuarto borrando su sonrisa rápidamente. Parte de lo que había dicho era verdad. Estaba sumamente interesada en darle nombre a la princesa para debilitarla y volverla un pedazo de «nada» y una inservible. Porque sus intereses no menguaban tampoco lo hacia su ambición de poder. Ya que era diferente humanizar a una supuesta princesa celestial que hacerlo con el dragón del cielo, del que deseaba todo. Tan solo con repetirlo sonaba inigualable.

Por su parte, quería que Doragon se mantuviera lo más fuerte posible. Que fuera inalcanzable y majestuoso hasta que la desposara, según sus planes. Los demás venían sobrando, incluso la vida de su muy supuesto hermano. El bastardo cobarde que la ignoró por años, disfrutando sin siquiera llamarla por su nombre hasta que se convirtió en rey. Sin siquiera darle el título de princesa que se merecía y degradarla como un instrumento asqueroso que todos querían poseer.

Pero bueno, si Doragon no cooperaba, ella tenía una idea de cuál era la debilidad de la princesa, mas si se equivocaba y dejaba al descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones tendría que pagar con su vida. Por eso, se lo había dejado a Doragon o a su hermano, ¡quién más daba!… Rio. A Doragon no le pasaría nada si se equivocaba en nombrarla, sin embargo, después sería más fácil saberlo. Tenía los instrumentos, su nombre, para debilitarlo… o era decir: a Kenshin.

 **III**

Al caer sintió los mismos brazos suaves y cálidos que algunas noches atrás la habían sostenido de la misma forma. Sus ojos risueños y esperanzados se encontraron con los cálidos ámbares de él. Sin un saludo, sin ningún otro gesto, lo sujetó del cuello recargándose contra su pecho, sintiéndose confortada y alegre de aclarar su mente a su lado, mientras él, se aferraba a su cintura y a sus piernas aumentando su velocidad para desaparecer en el bosque de siempre.

No entendía lo que sentía por él como para poner en duda su fidelidad, incluso dejar el lado de los humanos y tratar de ayudarlos desde el lado de Doragon, su verdugo. Y, aun así, su corazón le decía que era lo correcto, lo que le hacía feliz. Lo que terminaría ayudándoles en el futuro. Ya fuera locura o estuviera fuera de lógica, aunque fuera tener que hablar de esto y verlo a la cara le hacía sentir paz. Verlo a él, el que la plasmó en el firmamento después de saber la historia de su vida.

—Necesito —Lo escuchó suspirar, la voz se le entrecortaba ya fuera por la velocidad o por el abrupto esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para hablarle mientras la cargaba— que me digas algo que posiblemente cambiara de nuevo las cosas, Ori.

La princesa aceptó, angustiándose en secreto cuando él no volteó a mirarla. Se trataba de algo grave, así que movió las piernas a un lado obligándolo a detenerse, aunque aún seguían un poco cercas del castillo.

—Habla, dragón, hazlo y sé claro.

—Tu vestigio, necesito tenerlo —le solicitó sin desviar la vista esta vez. Prefería que estuvieran en sus manos y esparcirlos en la tierra una segunda vez ya que ahora ya no se trataba de su voluntad, tampoco confiaba que ella les negaría a los de ese mundo tener el suyo. Pues, aunque la humanidad jamás tendría los siete vestigios ya que él poseía tres de estos y estaba seguro que ella poseía dos, sin los suyos, los humanos jamás caerían. Sin embargo, con la unión de dos o más artefactos, entre ellos, varias estrellas comenzarían a caer.

Era eso, ¿huh? Siempre, lo que el rey le había dicho, terminaba siendo verdad.

—No. —musitó ella agachando la cabeza, desilusionada mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos—. Podré darte _todo_ lo que tengo, mas no mi amor por ellos.

«Todo lo que tengo» esas palabras retumbaron en su mente una y otra vez, junto a aquellas imágenes que la tenían a ella y que lo habían acompañado desde el primer momento en que la había conocido. Y es que, hacia solo algunas horas se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre ese amor que le tenía y el que los humanos poseían de su parte.

Dio un paso hacia enfrente y estiró su palma abierta con una luciérnaga dorada mientras que ella hacia lo mismo, pero con una mariposa de luz.

—En el cielo, dicen que nuestro espíritu brilla aún más cuando nuestros sentimientos están claros, y, que conocemos cada detalle de nuestro pasado cuando estos dos se unen. Tú, ya viste el mío cuando neutralizaste mi sello y tomaste de mi espíritu, comprendiste mi tristeza y mi soledad aun antes de que pudieras hacerlo, de todos eres tú la que más me conoces por compartir mi esencia. Así que Andrómeda, muéstrame el tuyo, muéstrame lo que eres…

La princesa no entendió por qué se le solicitaba dicha cosa sin sentido, pero, mostrarle su esencia era mejor que entregarle ambos de sus vestigios. Así que cerró los ojos y dejó que su espíritu fluyera, Detrás suyo, la forma plateada de una princesa se formó, alta, traslucida con bordes de luz, su cabello largo y sedoso, vestida de forma majestuosa mientras sus facciones se iban descubriendo poco a poco. Tan delicada y hermosa. Ella era _ella_ , su viva imagen sin ninguna alteración.

Tras él, la forma de su dragón también surgió, con el mismo resplandor que lo hacia el espíritu de la princesa. Su esencia rodeó a la forma alta de la mujer quedando a tan solo centímetros de su vista, esperando y viendo su vida a través de sus ojos.

—De pequeña, amabas pasar tu tiempo en un jardín tranquilizándote por la fragancia de las flores, sin desearlo, ese fue el último lugar que visitaste antes de que fueras sacrificada por los que más amabas. Sin embargo, ese recuerdo, la fragancia de las flores, fue lo último que te dio valor para morir por ellos —Droagon se acercó, limpiando una lagrima de la mejilla de ella, acariciando su rostro mientras posaba su frente contra la suya—. Perdóname —Sabía quién era ella.

Ella negó sin entender, pero cuidadosa de no romper el contacto.

—Perdóname… —volvió a repetir él con voz quebrantada mientras que de sus ojos también comenzaban a rodar un par de lágrimas cálidas y saladas, y, sus labios rozaban suavemente los tiernos de ella, dejándole conocer su sabor. Durante sus suspiros y el acto siguió murmurando las siguientes palabras: —. Perdóname, por favor, por no poderte liberar de esta forma.

El dragón escarlata rodeó la esencia de la princesa, llegando hasta sus labios donde también posó un beso que jamás fue visto por sus ojos humanos. Durante ese acto ambos sellos se unieron como uno solo, justo con el suyo al comienzo. Y, entonces, aquella libertad que se le fue prometida cuando se le fuera nombrada, aquella vuelta al cielo cuando esto pasara… nunca ocurrió.

—Perdóname, Kaoru… mi princesa.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Gracias, Dulcesito y Abi!


	14. Chapter 14

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

POR ZURY HIMURA

* * *

Gracias por leer y a May por su seme-alidad (loveu). Que disfruten el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, mas que los inventados.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

 **I**

Durante ese breve encuentro, entre ambos de sus espíritus, hubo un silencio en la oscuridad. No supo la razón, pero de esté nació una visión del futuro, inundada del eco profundo y largo de los sollozos de Andrómeda a quien veía en el suelo con el alma herida. Sus brazos quemados por sus flamas y piel rota temblaban al compás del estremecimiento de su pecho ensangrentado. Justo en su corazón. Consecuencia de lo que haría su amor. _¿Pero, su amor por quién?_

— _Perdón, Kaoru…_

En esa imagen vislumbró su emblema bajo ella, el dragón difuminándose como la sal lo hacía con las olas del viento fuerte y furioso. Su luz era débil y era inexistente ante los ojos de esa doncella que poco a poco se doblegaba a una oscuridad mayor. Ya que no se trataba de un sello cualquiera, signo de una princesa rota y humanizada completamente, no por él sino por alguien más. _¿Quién?_

— _Perdóname, Ori…_

En esa visión de lo que ocurriría en el futuro, se veía en medio de una lluvia de estrellas. No entendía por qué lo hacía sin ayudarla. Su mano fuerte y autoritaria daba órdenes entre risas, mientras los siete vestigios en sus manos eran usados contra ese mundo. _La corona blanca de Andrómeda, el arco dorado de Orión, el escudo de diamante de Perseo, la copa rubí de Cráter, la katana de platino de la garra de Doragon, el cuerno de bronce de Tauro y la pluma plateada de Aquila._

Todos estarían unidos con un solo propósito. Porque después de que Andrómeda se degradara por alguien más, caería herida en los brazos de un rey. Evento que ganaría miseria para la tierra, pero también su ira. Entonces, ella, por la pureza de su corazón se entregaría a ellos. Por temor a _él._

Por eso, en el futuro que preveía, cierto y claro, ella volvía a ser un sacrificio. Acto que _no_ permitiría.

— _Perdóname, princesa Andrómeda._

 _Mil veces perdón…_

Porque al inicio le había prometido liberarla. Y, ahora que la había nombrado para salvarla, rompía sus cadenas remplazándolas con otras y atándola a él por la eternidad. _Porque prefería atarla que entregarla a la desgracia de ese mundo_.

No podría liberarse mientras sus sellos estuvieran unidos, a menos que se volviera humana o muriera; pero, por su parte, simplemente no sería capaz de dar a conocer su nombre para logarlo. No cuando lo había comprendido mientras sus espíritus hacían el amor en el cielo. Por eso, prefirió compartirle parte de su esté para preservar su divinidad. Porque sin él ningún dios, después de ser nombrado, podría preservarse como tal.

En su encuentro, en ese beso, supo que desde _siempre_ quiso conocerla y que sus destinos estaban y estarían unidos por ese deseo mutuo.

 _Desde su origen… por la eternidad._

 _Hasta que el cielo cayera. Cuando el mundo muriera. Desde siempre le perteneció._

¿Era necesario caer para conocer a la persona que admiró y volvió constelación?—. Perdón. —Se arrodilló tocando la tela de su vestido mientras murmuraba porque hasta ahora recordaba su rostro humano e historia—… porque fui yo el que te dio este presente.

 _El que le daría ese futuro._

Porque fue el que inmortalizó egoístamente. Porque en su mente solo existía el bien y el mal, mas nunca consideró los sentimientos ajenos, solo _su_ amor. Lo veía, con ella, su princesa, su _último_ amor. Se trataba de una entrega y no una decisión. _Pues su amor, a pesar de ser incondicional, siempre fue egoísta._

Súbitamente fue levantado por las cálidas manos de esa chica, que iba perdiendo su fuerza para caer de rodillas a su lado. Era consciente de que su opinión hacia la humanidad no difería, mas era sosegada por sus sentimientos hacia ella. Una humana que volvió diosa y que poco a poco iba regresando a su origen. _Su amor en ambas naturalezas._

 _¡¿Por qué, cuando quería acabar con ellos?!_

—No puedo liberarte, jamás lo haré —Si la vería morir, prefería encadenarla a él y arrebatársela a los humanos—. No dejaré que vuelvas a sacrificarte, nunca más, no mientras yo exista. No en la misma tierra, bajo este cielo, o en el mismo tiempo. No te dejaré morir.

—Yo…

—Soy tuyo y tú, princesa… no, te has vuelto más que eso. Sé mía…

Una princesa y un dragón, amándose en el cielo y espíritu, como algún día lo harían en la tierra. Así culminó la visión de sus futuros junto a la de esa noche y antes de su charla. En el silencio, él quedo de pie, sosteniéndola inconsciente en sus brazos mientras caminaba a un rumbo conocido. Donde por primera vez, y sin que ella lo hubiera sabido, sus espíritus hicieron el amor.

—¿Quién soy? —Preguntó ella entre murmullos durante su sueño.

—Eres el nuevo amo del dragón…

 **II**

—La princesa no volvió —dijo uno de los ancianos trayendo consigo un par de pergaminos que había logrado extraer de algunos de los siete templos.

Hiko no estaba placido con nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él había sido testigo de la huida que había hecho Andrómeda en el balcón desde su ventana, mas nunca pensó que esa sería la última vez que la vería. Debían hacer algo pronto, sobre todo por Doragon.

—Necesito apresurar la guerra y la búsqueda de los vestigios —No quería sonar ingenuo protegiendo a la princesa, pero quería creer que Doragon la retenía contra su voluntad. Sobre todo después de que no la dejara volver esa noche donde le pediría ser su pareja—. Quiero ver a la Oráculo, y tú —Señaló al líder de su ejército—, prepara las tropas que has colocado en los siete templos. Terminaremos con Doragon más pronto de lo que teníamos planeado.

El anciano sonrió y desdobló los tres pergaminos que había adquirido de los templos que había saqueado. Se suponía que eran sagrados e intocables, pero dada a su _condición_ , ninguna de esa regla aplicaba cuando se trataba de Doragon. Además, tendrían el resguardo de los dioses.

—Aquí muestra que cuando más de dos artefactos divinos estén unidos caerá _polvo del cielo_ y Doragon comenzará a debilitarse. Entonces, podremos aniquilarlo como si se tratara de un humano.

—Tienes que ser más específico con eso de _polvitos mágicos_ y esas cosas… —Claro, no usaría objetos divinos sin saber sobre los conceptos que se usaban para describir su victoria—. Debemos saber más detalles antes de unirlos.

El anciano pasó las líneas rápidamente, contaba la historia de su supuesta creación y cómo se habían otorgado a la humanidad por un dios que no se nombraba. Cada deidad había colocado parte de su espíritu y poder para ayudarlos contra sus enemigos. Juntos, tendrían una fuerza inimaginable que destruiría _mundos enteros_. Sin embargo, esa información fue lo que menos le importó y la pasó por alto, pues se enfocó en la parte que decía que ayudarían unidos en la caída del más grande y les otorgarían todas sus _riquezas_. En este caso Doragon. Todo por el amor a los humanos.

—Mi señor, si logramos tener los vestigios más poderosos esos sobrepasarían todo lo que se ha imaginado.

Sabia a lo que se refería.—¿Te refieres a los de Doragon?

—Así es, mi señor.

Huh… era interesante ese asunto de los recuerdos de los dioses, sobretodo hacer uso de sus poderes en una guerra contra uno solo. Si los obtenían tendrían la ventaja.

—También hay otro vestigio poderoso —carraspeó cuando la mirada fría del rey se posó en él—. Se dice, en la historia de Andrómeda, que ella tiene mayor poder en su corona, por su pureza que la propia reina. Por eso, la Oráculo ha ido al templo de Aquila en búsqueda de la pluma plateada y ha mandado a decir que la ha encontrado. Esto nos dará la siguiente pista.

 **III**

Se despertó súbitamente, alzando su rostro lentamente y apretando los ojos al sufrir de algunos mareos. Haciendo un esfuerzo para quedarse consiente, se sentó en aquel lugar extraño donde había despertado. Aunque… frunció el ceño al notarlo, 'no era tan desconocido después de todo'.

Estrujó la tela de su vestido con el puño, sintiendo la suavidad del material que llamó su atención. Sorprendida, subió la vista buscando a ese dragón pervertido que de alguna forma la había cambiado de ropa. Pero no lo encontró. A su alrededor solo había piedras y grutas de agua, una cueva que recordaba. Pues ahí neutralizó el sello de Doragon y conoció la esencia de su espíritu, sus verdaderos sentimientos y su 'yo' genuino. Aunque en ese entonces fueran desconocidas para él.

Sonrió de medio lado agachando la mirada. El don de Doragon era 'ver' dentro de los corazones, por ende, se imaginaba que algo como eso había pasado al mezclar sus espíritus. Posiblemente él _ya_ la recordaba, sabia sobre su pasado y por qué ella le conocía; rememoraba el rostro de la princesa Andrómeda, la humana que inmortalizó en el cielo. Pues habían pasado milenios y aunque seguramente la evocaba tal vez había olvidado su naturaleza… hasta ese día.

Se irguió acariciando su largo vestido escarlata. Era hermoso y sutil, de tela suave y fluida, era tan cómoda que podía tirarse al piso y cobijarse con ella para dormir. Tenía un escote disimulado, mangas largas traslucidas y finos detalles en el cuello. Un atuendo majestuoso, una pieza elegante y obra maestra. Tan única y especial para ella.

Su cabello estaba suelto, arreglado con una horquilla con pequeñas piedras incrustadas en los costados. Se trataba de un tesoro con su significado, por ser de parte de él. Entonces, tras imaginar sus detalles, se detuvo, llevando sus manos hacia el pecho cayendo de rodillas al piso.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se emocionaba con cosas como esas? Cuando el rey Hiko la había querido llenar de adornos y piedras preciosas ella descartó su valor inmediatamente. En cambio, en esos momentos, sonreía sintiendo calidez y ansiedad en su pecho. Como si se tratara de algo más.

Recordando lo ocurrido, alzó su falda con desesperación, buscando lo único que confirmaría su sospecha. Apurada, terminó de desvestirse, encontrando en la parte suave de su antebrazo, cerca de un par de venas, un sello conocido. El inmortal dragón del cielo rodeando su marca: un par de flechas coronadas por su arco, lo que la simbolizaba, Ori y Andrómeda… a él.

Con cuidado lo acarició, pero quedó congelada al descubrir sensaciones provenientes de su pecho. Era extraño. Estaba emocionada y confundida, una sensación parecida a 'libertad', mas no lo simbolizaba. Porque aún tenía el peso de su pasado, su poder y naturaleza.

Anticipándolo, alzó las manos al cielo, creando su arco y un par de flechas de diferentes colores, las que dejó que desaparecieran instantáneamente. Luego, creó mariposas plateadas dejándolas libres para que reflejaran su luz en las paredes. Aunque se llevó una sorpresa cuando docenas de luciérnagas doradas las ayudaron a alumbrar la cueva.

—He colocado dos sellos en nosotros —Doragon señaló el que estaba casi por su muñeca—. Este y uno oculto para asegurarme de no perderte.

Lo escuchó decirle, lo cual la hizo reaccionar instintivamente buscándolo entre las sombras. Guiada por su voz y olvidando estar casi desnuda, caminó hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de la cueva, sin importar lo heridos que estaban sus pies al caminar sobre las piedras sin calzado.

—Algo dorado, —dijo él con un tono de voz más frío de lo normal—… En la oscuridad de la noche, eso será el simbolismo para reconocerte —murmuró más para él.

No le entendió y no supo qué replicar. Solo deseaba que le explicara sobre su nombre y lo que había hecho con ella, y si era parte de _su_ plan. También, si la besó por amor o por estrategia.

—¿Por qué dos sellos? —Preguntó ella empezando con lo que se convertiría en un largo cuestionario.

—En el pasado, me ordenaste buscarte en la oscuridad, sin importar tiempo o espacio, _«siempre»_ dijiste —Se puso de pie saliendo de la sombra de su escondite—. Cambiaré el futuro para que te quedes y no tenga que buscarte en esté. Así que esperaré a que «completes» nuestro sello para que puedas reconocerme…

Presentía que algo había ocurrido entre la unión de sus espíritus y que por eso no entendía gran parte de lo que solicitaba, y, aunque no tardaría en preguntar, no podía evitar, pero cuestionarse: ¿Si había visto su verdad? ¿Y… qué había hecho con ella, aparte de lo que sospechaba?

—El primer sello es para hacer lo mismo que hiciste conmigo, prevenir que te vuelvas enteramente humana —reveló él, dejándole saber que al igual que ella había tomado parte de su espíritu creando una cadena, y que, por tratarse de él, el más fuerte, sustituía las viejas que la doblegaban a los humanos—. El segundo es un secreto. No te daré a ellos.

Esa era la razón por la que no se había vuelto humana y sus cadenas solo habían cambiado de dueño. ¿Por eso estaba molesto y le había pedido perdón tantas veces, aunque no lo merecía? ¿O por haberla nombrado?

—¿Y _eso_ en qué te afecta? —lo retó alzando el mentón. No la usaría, aunque le hubiese nombrado por estrategia y a ella también lo hubiese acorralado para que lo hiciera—. Es mi decisión.

—¿Viste las visiones…? —Su voz se quebrantó, al darle la espalda. Tal vez aún no comprendía lo que los unía. Lo que ella se había convertido para él, y lo que ella sentía. Probablemente tampoco se daba cuenta que la trampa que supuestamente había planeado, en realidad solo era una excusa para darle a conocer sus sentimientos.

Él era….

—Soy tu debilidad, Kaoru. —Su voz estaba llena de culpabilidad, y lo pudo notar cuando sus palabras comenzaron a cortarse—. Me amaste y no lo sabias. _Yo_ no lo sabía.

Ella se quedó pasmada. Primero reaccionó en negación, queriendo recriminarle su arrogancia, pero no pudo, porque sería una excusa para ocultar la verdad. Puesto que él había sido capaz de nombrarla. ¿Cómo podía decirle que le amaba sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus confesiones…que todo había sido por el amor infalible que les tenía a los humanos… y a él?

—Desde que deseaste conocerme, dejando tu constelación solo para verme… Cuando te sacrificaste para ayudarme a volver y no me arrepintiera de nada de lo que hiciera aquí en la tierra. De tu admiración nació el sentimiento. Uno que me alcanzó.

—Eso… —Quiso excusarse y desviar el tema. Se sentía culpable. Pero la verdad era que siempre amó la idea de él. De un ser tan bueno incluso antes de verle—. Perdón por todo…

—Te sacrificas cuando amas. En tu pasado, por ellos… —pausó, no quería sonar altanero, pero la cohesión de sus espíritus había funcionado y su nombre había sido el correcto, aunque nunca debió habérselo dado. Pues en su afán de salvarla había caído en otra trampa, se había dado cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde—… por mí en el presente y por ellos en el futuro nuevamente. Por eso… has venido, sabiendo tu destino. Te nombré estúpidamente, sin saber qué era lo que querías… que era parte de tu plan; caí, y lo supe cuando ya era tarde.

Ella bajó la vista tras ser descubierta y se acercó hasta llegar a su espalda, cuando ya no había nada que ocultar. Todo era verdad. Todo. Había hecho un trato con él, utilizándolo, creyendo que también él lo hacía. Sabía que terminaría nombrándola y por eso no se sorprendió, su plan era… morir _por_ o vivir _con_ ellos, usando su amor por él.

—Mi amor por ellos fue lo que me llevó a ti y me hizo quien soy. Es la base de lo que siento por ti. Así que créeme cuando te digo que lo que siento por ti es verdadero —Lo rozó con su índice—. Lo planeé desde que me di cuenta que los dioses no bajarían; tuve que pensar en otra forma…sabía que lo notarías y me nombrarías. —Estiró su mano titubeante, insegura de ser rechazada.

Deseaba tocarlo, pero no podía atreverse después de lo que le estaba diciendo. Luego de su decepción, supo que la única forma de hacer algo por los humanos era ser nombrada por Doragon. Una parte suya moriría para regresar a su pasado, pero viviría por ellos con más libertad. Al final, si moría, el manto de estrellas que la conformaba sería la única túnica protectora que usaría para cubrirlos al entregarse a la muerte, siendo humana.

—Entonces, los protegería de ti y los dioses con todo lo que me queda, sin nada que me atara —siguió hablando con honestidad; pues a ese punto ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Se había equivocado al nombrarla y aunque odiaba haberle hecho eso, había caído en su trampa.

Solo quería verle a los ojos y pedir lo imposible: no ser odiada por él. Deseaba ver su reflejo en su fuego hasta que el mundo se consumiera.

Lista… demasiado lista, pero entendía lo que había hecho, algo que _probablemente_ estaba haciendo al posar doble sello en ella—. No quiero que mueras o te sacrifiques por ellos. Deseo... mil veces… no, por toda la eternidad, deseo conocerte hasta que el universo se acabe. Aquí, en otro mundo o en otro tiempo, bajo el mismo cielo o sobre otra tierra. Hasta que las constelaciones se extingan… quiero tenerte. —Se giró con una lagrima rodando sobre su mejilla—. Quiero llamarte _mi_ Kaoru, _mi_ princesa, _mi_ mujer… así que, por favor, no me dejes solo. No mueras… y lucha conmigo no contra mí. No importa lo que ocultaste…

Kaoru dejó que su mano callera a un costado, mientras que sus lágrimas caían por igual. ¿Eso era devoción? ¿Al igual que él… necesitaba fortaleza y la convicción para mostrarle su amor?

—El futuro puede cambiar, nada es seguro —Se acercó, su pecho se unió con el de él. Al fin se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba y que todo había sido una excusa para decírselo. Ella se había engañado a si misma—. Pero solo hay dos opciones.

Y él sabía: trataban de subir al cielo mientras evitaban que el futuro se cumpliera o dejaban que las cosas siguieran su rumbo.

—No quiero pensar que fuiste tan fría como para calcularlo todo… —Doragon alzó la barbilla para deshacerse de su nostalgia, y entonces la miró desde esa altura—sé de sobra que no eres así. Ibas a morir sin contar que yo también te amara. —Acarició su mejilla—. Los olvidaré, a los humanos, mas no volveré a ayudarlos, ¿eso será suficiente para ti?

La princesa sonrió. No lo planeó de esa manera, sin embargo, estaba pasando. Lo más importante era que no tuvo la necesidad de pedirle nada, todo nacía de él, signo de que en el fondo tampoco quería herirlos y los dejaría vivir.

—Lo es. —replicó alegre rozando el dorso de su mano—. Ahora dime, ¿qué deseas de mí?

Era ella quien cambiaba su mundo y extinguía la soledad de milenios. Era ella… quien le mostraba lo que era libertad.

—Tengo que ir a terminar unos asuntos —Se refería a hablar con la Oráculo y los hombres que fielmente le habían seguido—. Te daré esta noche —Caminó hasta la salida viéndola por el rabillo del ojo— pero cuando regrese… ofréceme _todo_ de ti, y completa nuestro sello con una promesa que cumplirás, incluso cuando el mundo se caiga en pedazos. _Eso_ es lo que quiero de ti: _tu todo._

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Lo que en realidad Kaoru deseaba, en el fondo de su corazón, era que Kenshin se diera cuenta que lo amaba y no lo que le hace pensar, pues incluso ella tampoco se había dado cuenta hasta después cuando habla con él. Lo ama y cuando descubre su verdadero deseo es cuando recibe lo mismo de él.


	15. Chapter 15

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

POR ZURY HIMURA

* * *

Gracias por leer, que disfruten…

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, mas que los inventados.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

Capítulo 15

 **I**

—Sagara, tengo una duda… —Lo haló Makimachi hacia las sombras cuidándose de las docenas de hombres del ejercito enemigo, junto a los suyos que se les habían unido, y que comenzaban a hacer filas para emprender marcha. Se hablaba del comienzo de la caza de Doragon y la ejecución de sus aliados sobrantes—. ¿Qué le diremos a Doragon cuando llegue y vea lo que ha pasado?

El muchacho a su lado limpió su frente con el dorso de su mano y suspiró profundamente, aguantando el dolor en uno de sus costados. Esa herida fue infringida por uno de sus propios hombres al revelarse en su contra mientras los demás lo respaldaban. Si hubiera sido una batalla limpia, uno a uno, o al menos un puñado contra él solo estaba seguro que habría ganado. Sin embargo, cuidar de una niña que no parecía mayor de dieciocho años y que no había sido mas que amable con él todo el tiempo, mientras que más de cien hombres los amenazaban obligándolos a seguirles en su traición contra Doragon, no le había facilitado las cosas.

¿Por qué ese turno de eventos?

La razón era simple: los vestigios y lo que se decía de ellos. Más bien, lo que Doragon había dicho de ellos y lo mucho que ahora le temían.

Ya no se trataba de terminar con tan solo los que le oraban, _no_ , esto era más grave. Esos hombres que le habían jurado lealtad hubieran muerto honorablemente después de que este dios todopoderoso terminara su misión; eso si el suceso brindaría paz y tranquilidad a sus familias y larga vida llena de prosperidad. Sin embargo, la idea y existencia de vestigios que estaban supuestos a acabar con la humanidad solo para llegar a él… era una aberración que no tolerarían. Algo inconcebible. En otras palabras, era un precio que, sus aliados en el pasado, no estaban dispuestos a pagar. No deseaban ser usados, puesto que jamás entregarían, a la perdición y la miseria total, a sus familias, lo más amado para ellos.

Así que habían determinado que en lugar de 'esperar a que eso ocurriera' lo mejor era matar a Doragon antes de que los vestigios fueran unidos. Pero entonces, esa mujer llamada Megumi, vestida de blanco y rostro perfecto, llegó hablando _de parte de los demás dioses_. Explicando una verdad diferente a la que su líder les había dado. Según ella, todo se trataba de una farsa, por eso Doragon les había mentido. Pues su misión principal era la _aniquilación total de la raza humana_ y no solo unos cuantos. Y, que para que eso ocurriera necesitaba los vestigios para usarlos en su contra. Por eso su creación, y, exacta razón por la que los humanos su unieron, rompiendo la regla de los dos bandos y formando uno solo. 'Eran hermanos después de todo' 'una sola raza, una sola sangre'. Tenían que estar unidos, juntos, contra alguien que ni siquiera era de su naturaleza y que había bajado _ahí_ solo para dividir.

—No lo sé, Makimachi, pero por ahora necesito descansar; esto tiene que cerrar antes de que me pueda mover como mono a través de los árboles y seguirte el paso —bromeó, tomándola de la muñeca para revisarla, la cual había sido atravesada con una flecha en su encuentro y antes de que lo hirieran. Cuánto le pesaba no haber podido cuidarla de mejor manera—. Si quieres puedes ir con ellos, estarás mejor de ese lado.

No planeaba arrastrar a una niña, —bueno, ni tanto porque solo se llevaban por dos años— a una guerra que posiblemente perderían. Pues antes de que todo se desatara había visto al ejercito del rey obtener un cofre sagrado del templo de Perseo, donde supuestamente se encontraba uno de los vestigios. Con esto como prueba infalible, si al menos pudiera alejarla y salvarla ahora que no estaba Doragon y antes de que fueran encontrados por las manchas de sangre que seguramente ya eran rastreadas, moriría feliz.

La muchacha se acorrucó a su lado, sin importar el sonrojo que había ocasionado, y lo tomó de la mano, mientras posaba su cabeza contra su pecho—. No te dejaré, esperaremos a nuestro salvador juntos… y si no llega, entonces moriremos así.

Un nudo se formó en medio de su garganta. Lo que esa niña estaba diciendo eran locuras, tan estúpidas que quiso separarla y arrojarla a un lado para que la descubrieran y se la llevaran. Pero la verdad era que siempre estuvo solo, y, sólo hasta el momento de su muerte quería estará acompañado. ¿Un deseo egoísta? Tal vez, pero el único que quería que se le cumpliera.

Y, si todo era por Doragon, sólo tendría otra cosa que agradecerle pues sin él nunca hubiese llegado hasta ahí, nunca hubiese conocido a Makimachi su amiga y compañera… no estaría muriendo a su lado ni acompañado. Seguiría vagando en las calles, esperando qué hacer, trabajando solo para sobrevivir día a día, esperando conocer un amigo, la familia que perdió cuando su madre se fue, aunque su recuerdo lo atesoraba. Estuviera en la oscuridad de la soledad infinita.

—Con tus habilidades puedes escapar e ir hacia Doragon, solo ten cuidado con esa mano, que no la podrás usar —le aconsejó, posiblemente la flecha había dañado más de lo que se veía y jamás volvería a hacer uso de esa ella, aunque era incapaz de decírselo en ese instante. Sin embargo, quería darle esperanza para luchar y no de conformarse con un final deplorable.

—¿Tanto confían en mí?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar _su_ voz detrás de los árboles, donde poco a poco _él_ emergió para dejar expuesta completamente su figura. Primero, Makimachi se levantó de un salto, corriendo hasta llegar a su lado para abrazarlo a pesar de que se trataba del respetable dragón al que se temía. Luego, Sagara, como pudo, llegó hasta la base de sus pies, sin verle a la cara.

—Se han llevado otro vestigio y no pude hacer nada, perdón, yo…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió Doragon hincándose un poco para observar su herida—. No necesitas pedir perdón, hiciste lo que debías al salvarla. —Podía ver la pureza de su corazón y lo valoraba genuinamente—. Por otra parte, _esa es_ la naturaleza humana, cuando no hay escapatoria algunos venden sus almas con tal de salvarse —Le sostuvo la mirada y luego sonrió con calidez y gratitud—. Solo algunos...

Sagara desvió la mirada. No estaba listo para que le halagaran a tan corta distancia, no por un hombre y tampoco en esas condiciones.

—Perdón —se disculpó Makimachi, llamado nuevamente su atención. Esta vez Kenshin se dio cuenta de la herida en su mano y lo rasguñada que estaba su cara. Lo cual solo despertó furia oprimida en su interior.

—Perdón a ustedes, por dejarlos solos y no cuidarlos —El pelirrojo se irguió tomando ambas de sus manos.

El chico a su lado se puso de pie con cuidado y lo cogió del cuello, encerrando la tela con su puño—. Ni te atrevas —lo amenazó escrutándolo con ojos cristalinos—. Estamos para ti, viviremos para ti no importa el tiempo, te creemos… _te creeremos_. Así que no te humilles, no nos humilles, despreciando el valor de nuestras vidas que te hemos ofrecido, no, cuando aún seguimos vivíos. No somos tan patéticos como para hacer que un dios se postre ante estas heridas.

Con una sonrisa Doragon asintió, dejando salir una luciérnaga color ámbar que se dividió en el aire para ir en busca de las heridas de ese par. No podría quedarse con ellos y esperar a que sanaran, pero dejaría una parte de él para que los protegiera y los ayudara físicamente en lo que regresaba. Tampoco deseaba abandonarlos, pero con el conocimiento de que un vestigio estaba en las manos de esas personas debía actuar con prontitud para regresar a Kaoru.

—Debo irme y alcanzarlos. —Se detuvo a pesar de que ya les había dado la espalda. Giró lentamente y regresó sus pasos para abrazarlos. Era la primera vez en la que tocaba a un humano de esa forma—. Descansen aquí, pues las cosas desde este punto se complicaron. No me deben nada, no necesitan hacer nada, su vida _es suya_ y les pertenece. Actúen con libertad y nunca la pierdan sirviendo a alguien más. Gracias por ayudarme, por ser mis amigos y desvanecer mi soledad. Aquí o en otro tiempo espero volver a verlos.

El se retiró…

Como una ráfaga de nieve en una noche oscura.

Con porte lleno de soledad y melancolía,

Desapareciendo como aliento en el aire.

¿Por qué se despedía…?

 **II**

Su esencia fue percibida rápidamente, mientras las hojas viejas de los arboles crujían a sus espaldas por el peso de sus pasos. Con la delicadeza y elegancia, la calma y cuidado con la que se daban, fue advertido, mientras, ella esbozó una sonrisa girándose para encararlo. Lo había esperado, hasta que se despidiera de sus amigos. Y, ahora que lo tenía, a Kenshin, podía verlo cubierto con una capa negra de pies a cabeza mientras que solo unos mechones escarlatas se resbalaban por su pecho y sobre la tela. Quieta, esperó expectante de saber su reacción por lo que tenía en las manos.

—Sabía que vendrías y solo por eso los he dejado vivir —confesó ella acariciando el cofre elegante y color carmín que reposaba en sus manos—. Tengo dos vestigios ya, Aquila y Perseo, y, aunque te he dado el tercero abstraje la esencia de Tauro y la coloque en las cadenas de Andrómeda. En otras palabras, tengo tres en mi poder.

Kenshin dio un solo paso. Recordó que siempre, desde que su admiración por los humanos comenzó, quiso creer que ellos poseían un don, con el cual podían revertir las cosas y crearlas en bondad. Algo así como regresar el tiempo y corregir sus errores, claro, sin que efectivamente lo hicieran. En sí, siempre deseó ver lo mejor en ellos y saber que reaccionarían a tiempo para cambiar. Con esta mujer, desde el momento en desarmó el cuerno y se dio cuenta que la esencia faltaba, esperó que sucediera.

Sabía que nubes oscuras abundaban en su corazón y que por esa razón no pudo verlo. Sin embargo, no podía matarla, no, cuando le dio su palabra a la princesa. Aunque se tratara de él, la contradicción andante de alguien que venía a acabar con la vida de los que le conocían.

—Piénsalo —Presentía lo que tramaba y la miró fríamente—, por alguna razón esos vestigios estuvieron resguardados con sellos sagrados, dispersos en la tierra e inactivos. Al principio, solo eran recuerdos poderosos, pero cuando fueron usados como contenedores de esencias sus propósitos cambiaron y sus naturalezas también.

Megumi le dio el cofre a uno de los tantos soldados que la acompañaban. Ahí tenía alrededor de cinco mil soldados que ya se habían congregado por orden del rey, sin contar a todos los demás que ya estaban en camino, provenientes de los otros cinco templos en los que habían estado montando guardia. Al parecer ya no esperarían a encontrar los demás vestigios.

—Me imaginé lo que implicas. Pero... —Se acercó ella atreviéndose a quitarle la capucha de la cabeza, era aquel que siempre había admirado. Aquel que siempre quiso conocer. Entonces, con su dedo índice rozó la piel de sus labios con sutileza—...sigo siendo un alma solitaria, a la que ningún hombre quiere conocer por temor a la ira de un dios. Por eso, quiero consagrarme solo a uno, quiero darle mi cuerpo a aquel de mayor poder para olvidarme de esta tierra y sus siete coronas. Te daré los vestigios.

Kenshin quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero dentro del agarre de la mujer había algo que simplemente lo atrajo, e imaginó que se trataba del sello en las cadenas de Andrómeda que ella seguía en alguno de sus brazos. Después de todo seguían conteniendo parte de su esencia y dentro de él parte de está residía también.

—¿Qué quieres? —Quiso saber de una vez. Ningún hombre daba grandeza a cambio de nada. Menos esa mujer, ella daba grandeza a cambio de algo superior.

—Amas a los inocentes tanto a los pecadores y no estás dispuesto a que nadie sufra lo que está por venir, todo por Ori. —Se enderezó seria, solo quería demostrarle que esta vez sí estaba dispuesta a cerrar el trato. Prácticamente traicionaría a su rey—. Por eso… hazme tu princesa, no, _hazme tu reina_ y sírveme. Cae a mis pies y ámame a tal grado de que sea yo la única que veas, la única que escuches… la única por la que serías capaz de dar todo lo que tienes. _Yo_ … por mí… sirve a esta princesa.

—¡¿En serio?! —Gritó Makimachi, quien había salido de entre los arbustos con Sagara apoyándose de ella.

—¡¿Si sabes a quién le estás hablando, cierto, bruja?! —Completó el muchacho quien sostenía su herida junto la luciérnaga de Doragon, el cual solo se giró levemente para reprobar su presencia.

 _Ya ni modo_. Era tarde, habían estado ahí y habían salido por coraje. Nunca dejarían que un dios de su calibre se arrodillara ante una humana con delirios de grandeza, mucho menos para salvarlos _a ellos_ … otros humanos.

—Fueron tan idiotas que no apreciaron mi regalo de dejarlos con vida, ¿eh? —Llamó a las tropas con la sola señal de su dedo—. El rey está por llegar y tampoco tendrá piedad. Así que mueran por mí, _para_ mí.

Ante esto Kenshin dio un paso a un lado interponiéndose enfrente de ellos para protegerlos. Solo estaba dejando entrevista su debilidad, pero se lo había prometido a Kaoru, la mujer a la que amaba.

 _A la única…_

—Juro… —comenzó Kenshin diciendo. Alzando las expectativas de Megumi al empezar con algo tan comprometedor que solo la hacía esperar el acto que siempre había deseado—. Que _sólo_ serviré a una mujer y tendré una princesa a la que honraré durante mi existencia. _Juro_ que daré mi vida y alma y que _sólo_ ante ella me postraré. «Juro» protegerla con todo mi poder y rendirme a sus pies con tan solo una de sus palabras. Y _«juro»_ amarla _siempre_ …

Kenshin se detuvo solo para desenfundar su katana y ondearla levemente a su lado para dejarla al descubierto.

— _Tú_ , Oráculo, puedes tener lo que quieras de mí. Puedes pedirme y acabar con todo si eso te place. Pero mi juramento se ha hecho a una sola princesa y me daré solamente a ella. Esa princesa, la ama a la que serviré… no eres tú.

 _Que serviría._

 _Que amaría._

La Oráculo reaccionó de la peor manera posible, enrollando fuertemente las mangas de su vestido mientras gruñía con desesperación. Nunca la habían humillado tanto en su vida y juraba que nunca lo harían. Furiosa, caminó hasta el soldado que cargaba el cofre y lo abrió, sacando una pluma dorada de entre sus ropas, mientras usaba su sello para romper el de los artefactos.

—Tú eres el dragón del cielo, el poderoso e inigualable. El que nunca cae ni se subestima —gruñó dándole la orden a los demás soldados para atacar si el trataba de acercársele—. Entonces, ¿por qué decides humillártele a esa estúpida princesa subyugada? ¡¿Por qué a ella?!

Estuvo por hablar, pero el acto que le siguió lo detuvo.

—«Eso…» —Varias flechas cayeron del cielo creando una luz enceguecedora para detener a los soldados que se habían acercado hacia donde Doragon esperaba con katana desenfundada—. Es cosa que a ti no te importa —añadió Kaoru quien había llegado a tiempo, pero había aguardado solo para escuchar el juramento de Kenshin—. Doragon es mío.

Megumi se hecho a reír, tomando el escudo de Perseo y levantándolo en el aire mientras el diamante se iba formando hasta crear la capa delgada y hexagonal que formaba su sello. Luego, cogió la pluma y la insertó en medio de esté antes de que terminara de formarse. Cuando al fin los seis lados estuvieron formados y la pluma dorada quedo inmortalizada dentro del escudo inquebrantable, lo plantó en el suelo, esperando las consecuencias de su maldad. Entonces abrió la boca para hablar con su carta triunfante—. Tu nombre, oh gran Doragon... Ken..

En seguida, los cielos se nublaron levemente y la luna ocultó el sol dejando solo un aro de oro para alumbrar a la populación. De las nubes cayeron truenos, alertándolos de que se avecinaba lo peor.

Kaoru corrió arrojando una de sus flechas negras al aire para que Makimachi la cogiera—. Úsala y sal de aquí —Entonces, llegó hasta Doragon usando una segunda para crear un campo temporal que solo serviría por unos minutos. No dejaría que esa bruja dijera el nombre de Kenshin así como así.

Rápido, lo tomó de la mano y lo haló tras ella sin importarle por primera vez lo que pasara con los humanos. Pues sabía que después no tendría tiempo y sería demasiado tarde para lo que la había llevado hasta ahí.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó decidiendo correr más rápido y cogerla entre sus brazos para ayudarla. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero se dejaría llevar—. Sabes que, aunque lo diga no puede debilitarme con eso. —Lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué?

Kaoru le pidió que parara y bajó de su regazo. Se puso de pie y le miró tímidamente, apresurándose antes de que el efecto de su poder terminar—. Lo sé, pero desde hoy correré contigo, mas no de ti. Quiero verte a los ojos y saber que eres mío. Escucharte decir que soy yo lo que necesitas para terminar con tu soledad y apaciguar tu ira. Ofrecerte mi todo y nunca rendirme a tu lado. Saber que en este mundo o en cualquier otro tiempo… seré tuya y estaré por siempre a tu lado. Serás mi único amor, hasta que la infinidad del tiempo y el olvido me extinga, hasta que la flama del dragón del cielo se apague y todas las estrellas colapsen, hasta que _tu_ mundo se apague. Aun después de esta vida y la muerte puedas llamarme. Te pertenezco, te elegiré a ti y estarás primero. Con esto… te doy todo lo que soy, te doy todo de mí. Así que por favor acéptalo.

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? —Murmuró Kenshin tomándola de los brazos, mientras ella negaba y asentía, confundiéndolo. Su tiempo se había acabado y pronto estarían rodeados de los soldados del rey Hiko guiados por la Oráculo, quien había escuchado su promesa—. Te acabas de convertir en mi reina —La tomó del rostro besándola fuertemente, mientras los hombres a su alrededor seguían acercándose para acabar con sus vidas.

—Hasta que los universos se extingan… —comenzó él con voz entrecortada.

La orden para el mejor arquero del ejercito fue dada. Hombre que cerró los ojos a pesar de que el cielo se fue oscureciendo y algunas estrellas comenzaron a brillar de forma extraña. Calmado, ajusto las dos flechas que atravesarían la espalda de Doragon. El blanco era justo, la dirección era la correcta.

—Hasta que el tiempo perezca… —añadió ella sujetando su mano, mientras lloraba.

Atravesaría su corazón en un segundo después de que sus dedos soltaran la cuerda. Así, guiñó desprendiendo uno de sus dedos.

—Hasta el más allá.

La flecha salió disparada a alta velocidad. Acabaría con la leyenda que comenzó con un dragón y una princesa. El destino era el corazón de esté que se había dado al mundo y después a ella.

—Seré tuya —dijo ella—. Seré tuyo... —pronunció él. Y, entonces, ambos terminaron:—. Hasta que todo acabe.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** «comentario random» Mañana, acá en mi país, se cierran las elecciones presidenciales. Estoy tan acostumbrada a la paz, que me da cosa despertar el miércoles con odio en las calles. Tiempos duros se acercan, gane quien gane. Esta elección solo despertó una bestia que nadie sabía que habitaba en eeuu. Estoy segura que nada será lo mismo.

«Broma de mi amiga» pidámosle ayuda a los illuminatis, hehe. ¡Me hiciste el día!

Por otra parte… gracias por el apoyo de todos y por leer y seguir mi trabajo. De verdad muchas gracias.


	16. Chapter 16

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

POR ZURY HIMURA

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar. Les agradezco de corazón. Que disfruten el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos. La historia sí.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES.**

Chapter 16

Desde su primer regaño hasta su ultimo amor. Desde el primer roce de sus dedos hasta el último beso…

Su memoria estaba grabada en ella y él valía tanto hasta el punto de dar la vida.

Siempre, toda su vida, creyó en el mito… en la leyenda de lo elocuente que podría ser el amor verdadero. Lo irremplazable y lo valioso que era cuando se encontraba, y lo hermoso y sutil cuando se tenía entre tus manos. Pero también, lo melancólico y crudo que muchas veces solía ser. Lo desesperante y desolador que se clavaba en ti como huella. En su caso, ella experimentó de todos los conceptos habidos. Desde la dulce ilusión hasta el dolor de su tragedia.

En un hombre conoció lo que era ser amada, respetada y verdaderamente atraída sin la necesidad de beneficios materiales como los que tenía en su hogar. Con él experimentó lo ilusión grata y el guardar una esperanza que no se extinguiría, aunque las flamas de las adversidades se avivaran.

 _Porque lo tenía, era suyo y fue feliz._

Cabía decir, que, por primera vez, en este joven, conoció lo que era la libertad. A comparación de todas las historias tristes que sus compañeros soldados contaran, la de ella era una alegoría rosa que rozaba lo patético junto a la de ellos. Sin embargo, también estaba teñida de sombras y dolor. Uno que nadie conocía y tal vez nadie entendería. A ella la rodeaba la soledad nuevamente después de su primer amor. Compañera eterna que nadie sustituiría… _hasta el final de los tiempos._

Aunque las memorias a su lado, siempre fueron una luz, el amor que aún le guardaba era tan potente que muchas veces quiso arrancarse el corazón para asegurarse de que lloraba de felicidad y no por la vesania. Pues su sola presencia llenó su vida más que lo habían hecho mil experiencias perdidas y vanas entre la sociedad. En las fiestas, en su casa o doquiera. _Lloraba porque lo tuvo y lo perdió._

Estar en sus brazos era la felicidad materializada y la prueba más grande de que un dios existió y los unió por una oración. Una que se le fue confesada, junto a los recuerdos que dejaron en ella lágrimas de felicidad, así como de tristeza, cayendo y fluyendo justo como la lluvia que había visto esa última ocasión que lo tuvo en sus brazos. En aquella vez que escuchó hablar del dragón del cielo, cuando perdió a su máxima adoración.

Aoshi Shinomori, era el hombre que dio la vida por ella a mano de otros humanos. ¿La razón del ataque? Era desconocida. Estaba segura que ambos habían sido solo víctimas de una casualidad y burla de su destino. De un presente que detestó y blasfemó a los cuatro vientos. Aún más cuando por culpa de desconocidos perdía lo que la había sostenido y vuelto flor, lo que le había devuelto las ganas de seguir viviendo cuando la apatía y soledad junto a la depresión de un mundo materialista estuvo por absorberla.

Él murió por ella atravesándose entre las espadas. Entregándose a la muerte fría y oscura con tal de darle su luz. Fue este ser maravilloso e intachable quien sembró su felicidad dentro y quien con su muerte hizo marchitar toda su vida en tan solo un día. Fue ese maldito sacrificio que aborreció… pero adoró y valoró como la más grande prueba de amor. _Su prueba de amor._

Después de este hecho, de sepultarlo y guardarle luto, mientras iba en busca de las flores más lindas de la capital y ofrecerle respeto, encontró a Sagara. Un chico medio despeinado que se encontraba pregonando en las calles sobre la venida de Doragon, ese dios al que su madre alguna vez le había rezado. Ese mismo al que su Aoshi Shinomori había alzado su última plegaria para que la protegiera en medio de su agonía. Era ese dragón al que se la había encomendado… deidad que se había humanizado parcialmente para acabar con su nombre, por hacer uso de su amor incondicional.

Pero… por las cosas que Shinomori le había enseñado sobre él… lo entendía. Suponía que no venía especialmente a destruirlos sino a detenerlos. Salvarlos de ellos mismos, antes de que su amor terminara con el suyo. Todo por el sobreuso de su nombre y poder… de su sentimiento que nunca pidió nada a cambio. _Pues los seguía amando en medio de su ira._

Fue en ese instante en el que escuchó de su grandeza y bondad, pero también de su furia y de su determinación en la tierra. Pero más que nada, su figura representaba las creencias del hombre que perdió, una conmemoración viva de lo que los unió. Al que tenía que agradecer por haber conocido… el dios que despertó el anhelo de conocerlo cara a cara y decirle gracias.

Por curiosidad y para que su vida no marchara sin propósito, lo siguió. Para que la tentación de quitársela no abordara sus sueños y quebrantara su promesa a su único amor. Deseaba conocer a Doragon para que algún día pudiera entregarle su vida, así como lo hizo su amor. Y no sé… tal vez, en el transcurso él podía cumplirle uno de sus deseos después de la fallecer. Reunirse con el amor que le enseñó lo mejor en vida y lo probable en la muerte. El que le dio una esperanza de un futuro lleno de ambas opciones a su lado. Y, quien creyó y estuvo seguro en un dios que cumplía promesas; lo creía tras confesarle que le había pedido a Doragon conocerla… _y se lo cumplió_.

Por eso ella creyó...

Si Kenshin fue el responsable de unirla a Shinomori por medio de una oración, ella también deseaba encontrarle. Porque al final había sido la mano de un hombre quien se lo arrebató … y no un dios.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y de ellos cayó una gota abundante y limpia sobre su pecho. Miró sus manos frías tiñéndose de rojo mientras sus dedos temblaban, sintiendo la calidez de la espalda, de quien había protegido, contra la de ella mientras sus piernas se doblegaban junto el peso de todo su cuerpo. Pero su sorpresa fue sentir las manos del dragón al que había añorado conocer hacía meses, sosteniéndola, con cuidado y alarmado, mientras a sus espaldas una mujer joven y hermosa vestida en escarlata se asomaba al mismo tiempo que sacaba su arco y lanzaba flechas a su alrededor.

¿La conocía? No creía… pero por la manera en la que actuaba podía decir que se trataba de la princesa a la que Doragon había jurado amar.

Veía decisión en su rostro, coraje en el frunce de sus hermosas y delgadas cejas negras. Mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas. Su postura era recta y digna, mientras sus dedos dejaban salir con elegancia varias flechas seguidas unas de otras, sin parpadear. Lo sentía, sonaba frívola aun en sus pensamientos, pero, creía que esa mujer aun en esa condición, dando la cara por su dragón era digna de ser plasmada en su memoria. El escenario más perfecto y épico de lo que era una diosa.

Por otro lado, aunque deseaba, no podía escucharlos, solo los veía hablándole junto a Sagara, quien claramente golpeaba el piso a su lado mientras su rostro sucio se empañaba de lágrimas. Incluso, podía ver a Doragon desesperado pidiéndole a Ori algo, mientras ella seguía alejando al ejercito con su arma. Éste le señalaba el sello en la parte blanda de su muñeca, como si la necesitara para romperlo, y la herida de flecha que trataba de sanar en su cuello.

Sí, su cuello.

Al final había sido ella, Makimachi, quien con tal de proteger a Doragon había entregado su vida sin pensarlo. Solo esperaba que donde quiera que Shinomori estuviera no tomara eso como un suicidio y que le había fallado en su promesa. Pues su acto había sido apresurado; no lo había meditado tanto como para olvidarse de esta. Su intención fue solo protegerlos, y, creía que Aoshi lo aprobaría.

Solo… los había visto a ambos, la princesa y el dragón, con un futuro que ya ni siquiera unos mortales como ella y Shinomori tenían en sus manos. Uno que ella deseó lleno de felicidad para ellos. Una pareja, _una oportunidad de un amor verdadero que en ella se extinguió._

Pero ende, estaba satisfecha. Moría por algo que la enorgullecía y se iría en paz.

Aun así, aunque la muerte la llamaba y ellos la miraban con desesperación, de la mano de Doragon… ah, era decir, Kenshin, sí, porque por fin pudo leerlo de los labios de la princesa, salieron miles de luciérnagas inspiradas en su bondad. Vaya, tonto, vaya mentiroso. Quiso tener voz para decirle y recordarle su promesa… ¿qué pasaba con venir a exterminar a todos lo que conocían su nombre? Entonces… ¿por qué su piedad?

Ah… ya entendía.

Miró a Ori, quien seguía arrojando flechas cubriendo a Doragon por todas las direcciones, pues si se detenía estarían perdidos. Ah, cuánto la admiraba, al proteger a su hombre de esa manera. Había dejado a un lado su amor por los humanos y él su rencor contra ellos. Era esa mujer. Ella le había devuelto algo que había perdido por los que alguna vez amó. Pero…

¿Qué pasaba? Podía verlos cada vez menos. Sus rostros se iban borrando y su visión se nublaba. ¿Se estaba muriendo? ¡¿Pero si era así por que no dolía?! ¡¿Qué ocurría?! ¡¿A dónde iría si todavía no le decía su deseo a Kenshin?! No podía irse así…

Pero entonces, el peso de su corazón se aligeró, sintiendo una flama de calor irreconocible en su interior. Una sensación que la calmaba y apaciguaba, que la arrullaba justo como la hermosa voz de su madre que la hacía dormir para que no viera cuando su padre llegaba abrumado por el alcohol y mujeres. Podía escucharla a ella y entonces, una promesa entrecortada de la voz de su dios.

—Porque. Tu vida… Aquí o en otro tiempo. Tu corazón, es una promesa.

Ah, no lo entendía, pero sabía que ya no podía aferrarse neciamente a una vida que ya no le pertenecía. Era un adiós a los vivos, a esos humanos que al igual que a su amado le quitaron la vida… la que regaló con tal de proteger.

—Lo siento, _mi_ vida es _mía._ Shinomori… —Un amor que no pudo ver ni en sus últimos momentos, pero fue un precio que fue suplantado por el regalo de morir satisfecha y sin pena—. Gracias, Doragon.

 **II**

Kaoru miró seriamente lo que Kenshin había hecho con el cuerpo de la joven. En sus últimos momentos le había otorgado paz, al no tener el tiempo de sanar sus heridas y no poderla salvarla. Pero, lo más importante habían sido dos cosas. La primera, era que le había hecho una promesa con todo el peso de su corazón. Y, la segunda era el regalo de un lazo que trascendería donde quisiera que estuvieran, volviéndola luz de sus luciérnagas que volaron en el aire como el polvo cósmico brillante.

Sorprendida pero reconfortada por ese paso, se sintió aliviada, decidiendo mirar hacia otra dirección para respetar su luto, pero también apenada por no tener el tiempo de romper y liberar el sello junto al poder que ella había neutralizado. Eso hubiera servido de mucho en esos momentos, pero simplemente no podía permitir que una lluvia de flechas y espadas viniera sobre ellos mientras lo rompía. En un instante salió de sus pensamientos y entonces, fue halada de la mano por Kenshin quien ayudó a Sagara con la fuerza de su otro brazo, después de que ambos terminaran de secar sus lágrimas.

—Mira el cielo. Las estrellas caerán —advirtió él apretando su mano mientras caminaban más de prisa y el ejército contrario se recuperaba de las flechas que ella había utilizado para neutralizarlos.

—¿Y ellos? —Preguntó Kaoru, no podían dejarlos morir. Tenían que regresar y separar esos dos vestigios. No podían dejar que… Se detuvo, observando los ojos irritados de Doragon—. ¿Viste lo que había dentro de ella antes de morir, no es cierto? —Lo sentía temblar y caminar más lento de lo normal.

Él asintió mas nunca paró.

Y, hasta ese momento lo entendió. Era un dolor constante cada vez que alguien que él amaba moría, eso significaba que por cada humano que fallecía experimentaba dolor. Entonces… él… _toda su vida_ , desde la existencia de estos no solo había estado en soledad, sino en dolor. Cada instante, cada segundo y cada respiración. Y aun así… había aprendido a ser fuerte.

Con un nudo en su garganta, apretó más fuerte su mano. Quería parar y sanarlo, abrazarlo con todo lo que tuviera y sostenerlo en sus brazos. Decirle que lo amaba y acariciarlo hasta que pudiera grabárselo. Quería remplazar toda su agonía por sonrisas y felicidad. Hacer algo por él…porque dentro de ella reconoció el dolor por él.

Pero…

Miró hacia el escudo y la pluma enterrados en la tierra mientras las estrellas caían. Separando la tierra, rompiendo a los humanos que eran la debilidad del que amaba. Volteó a verlo con dolor y angustia. Atestiguando los gruñidos y guiños de dolor en su rostro mas no se detenía. Si él siempre había estado para ellos… ¿quién le ayudaría a él?

—Kenshin… ¡¿qué necesitamos para separar los vestigios?! —Preguntó antes de que los dioses bajaran; tenía un presentimiento de que esperarían a debilitarlo más para acabar con él—. Yo tengo el arco y la corona… sé que uno de los siete es la llave para que todo esto se detenga.

—No, Kaoru, ellos lo quisieron así. Que vivan con las consecuencias.

Sagara lo miró de reojo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. La muerte de Makimachi lo había marcado tanto que le había quitado las fuerzas de seguir, pero era ese dios el que le había insistido en luchar por su vida, así como Makimachi también lo había prometido.—. ¿Y quién diantres es Kaoru?

La princesa sintió una punzada en su corazón, ocasionando que parara solo un par de segundos para tomar un poco de aire. Pensó que se trataba de la tristeza por la muerte de la chica, pero cuando alzó la mirada observando la preocupación de Doragon, lo supo. Ah, ya entendía… eso ocurría cuando tenías un nombre y un humano lo sabía.

—Por favor… —Kenshin comenzó ajustando el peso de su compañero a su lado mientras le solicitaba—. No menciones su nombre nunca más.

Sagara entendió sin que se le explicara a profundidad y asintió sin argumentar nada más. Su vista se quedó en el cielo mientras seguían corriendo observando las estrellas encendidas que atravesaban la atmosfera cayendo descuidadamente en varias partes del territorio mientras la gente moría. No estaban muriendo por su mano, sino por la de ellos mismos. Habían cavado su propia tumba.

—Por favor, Kenshin… —insistió Kaoru halándolo de su mano—. Solo dime el nombre del vestigio y yo me encargaré. Tú puedes ir con Sagara a algún lugar…

—¡Ni te atrevas! —La fulminó con su mirada dorada. Fría, reprobatoria y amenazante. Eran esas ocasiones en las que veía una faceta diferente en él y que contradecía su ser humilde y pasivo—. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir con la lluvia de estrellas? Somos parte humanos. A diferencia de mí ... no eres tan inmortal que digamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Dímelo —Se plantó ella, y lo detuvo alzando el mentón—. Le diré al rey Hiko y que ellos se encarguen entonces —le prometió creando una de sus mariposas de luz.

Doragon resopló llegando a una cueva y posando a un lado a Sagara. Acababa de perder a una niña y le había dolido por no ser capaz de hacer nada. Sin embargo, no la perdería a ella. No la daría por salvar a otros, ni siquiera a él mismo.

—La copa de rubí de Cráter, ésta debe romperse en mil pedazos y usar una décima como la llave antes de que se vuelva a formar. Sin embargo, tienes poco tiempo antes de que se reconstruya.

—¡¿Y dónde está?!

Kenshin se acercó a ella cogiéndola del rostro y acariciándola mientras la besaba. La amaba tanto… que no podía contenerse. Al separarse, deslizó una hebra de su cabello negro sobre su dedo y lo acomodó tras su oído con suavidad.

—Una vez que la rompas tomará su forma original al no ser yo él que la moldee. En tu horquilla, esos rubís, la tienes tú.

Ella acarició su cabello y luego su broche. Sonriendo, agachó su mirada cogiéndole la mano y elevándola para posar un beso en el dorso.

—Kenshin, espera, ¿qué es eso? —Sagara señaló a lo lejos para que Doragon pudiera distinguir. En una colina, cerca de ahí se encontraba Hiko, sosteniendo un arco con una flecha de fuego y a su lado había muchas más. Los estaba apuntando al estar completamente descuidados.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Esas flechas eran semejantes a las que le había dado a Kenshin en el templo. Admirada, lo miró preguntándole qué había pasado con la flecha que le había dado.

—No lo sé —dijo Doragon, desatorando su capa y dejándola caer al piso mientras desenfundaba su espada y se echaba a caminar sin titubear—. Pero no dejaré que las use.

«Mierda» blasfemó en sus pensamientos Kenshin, al recordar que el sello entre ambos no había sido completado por Kaoru; pero no había tiempo, si lo hacían en ese momento Hiko podía atacarla. Así que con el peso de su corazón tuvo que dejarlo pasar. Estaba débil… estaba sufriendo. Pero no esperaría o la arriesgaría; había visto el futuro de Ori y su corazón seria atravesado por una de esas flechas.

Había jurado servirle y entregarle su vida. Salvarla y amarla, así que no la entregaría al dolor, no la persona que más amaba en el universo entero.

—A una sola princesa… —Kenshin salió de la cueva esa era la única forma que tenia de asegurarse de que ella viviera y cumplir sus promesas.

—Volveré contigo también —susurró ella con un pacto y para que él no la escuchara al partir. Si Hiko estaba ahí y se enfrentaría a él, no habría nadie que pudiera separar los vestigios y salvar a los humanos. Y, aunque Doragon insistiera en lo contrario, sabía que en el fondo le dolía abandonarlos, así que no había otra opción—. Mío… mi dragón del cielo, _hasta el final de los tiempos_.

Sagara corrió tras ella. Su herida aun dolía, pero tenía que ver por la princesa de Doragon. A lo lejos, observó a Kaoru llegando al centro de la conmoción, rompiendo la horquilla y cogiendo uno de los rubís, antes de que se formara la copa y terminara por juntar cuatro vestigios sin quererlo. Lo ajustó en su arco para romper el escudo. Pero pronto, dentro de su rango de visión, apareció esa mujer vestida de blanco, quien había sobrevivido a las varias colisiones en la tierra gracias a los poderes divinos.

—Te prometí que te amaría, Kenshin… —susurró Kaoru acomodando el arco en sus manos—. Por eso no puedo perimir que sufras más y que te culpes en el futuro por no haberlos salvado.

Sagara entrecerró la mirada, para mirar mejor al estar muy lejos de ellas, y distinguir qué era lo que la Oráculo tenía en sus manos.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** la historia está terminada… ¡yay! Y empezaré a publicar los capítulos cuando termine de corregirlos. Estoy muy feliz ya que hace no sé cuántos años que no termino un fic… y por favor no me asesinen. Gracias por todo,esto es por el día de acción de gracias… así que gracias a ustedes que me siguen leyendo.

Oh y también gracias al grupo de chicas que se autonombraron: "Noticeame Zury-senpai" y me han matado de risas siempre. Gracias por animarme siempre y dejarme sus memes. Gracias por su buena onda en medio de todo, amigas y amigos, ¡Los amo!


	17. Chapter 17

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias por todo el apoyo durante la creación de este fic. Por sus comentarios y vistazos. Les agradezco tanto por estar conmigo hasta este capítulo. Que disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** RK no es mío. La historia sí.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

Chapter 17

Ladeó su rostro suavemente para esquivar una de las tantas flechas que se le habían lanzado, y, para terminar con juegos que comenzaban a hacérsele absurdos estiró su brazo cogiendo la última con su puño. En frente de ese rey humano, abrió su palma dejando que el fuego se consumiera entre sus dedos, sin efecto alguno. Luego, elevó la mirada hasta posarla en la oscura de él, dejando que la pequeña lanza cayera al piso para después aplastarla con su pie hasta quebrarla.

—No quiero creer que necesitas otra prueba, aparte de esta, para saber que te han engañado, o para que te des cuenta que te han utilizado hasta ahora. —musitó Kenshin avanzando hacia el rey que había abandonado las flechas restantes a un lado—. Además, ya están pereciendo, la lluvia de estrellas que cae del cielo se hará más severa si otro vestigio es encontrado o unido. Pero… ¿es necesario que te lo diga? Incluso, ¿también tengo que decirte que no dejaré que hieras lo que más amo?

Estaba en las piezas del futuro de la princesa. Sería atacada con una flecha y se le sería atravesado el corazón. Si vida se derramaría en las manos de los humanos mientras que él… no se había visto en ningún lugar más que haciendo uso de los artefactos antiguos. Así que no importaba lo que pasaba, si era Hiko o si terminaba rompiendo su promesa matándolo, no dejaría que ese futuro se materializa ni estuviera cerca de la mujer a la que más amaba. Jamás, _aunque tuviera que destruir lo que era._

—Sabía que esto sería poco para vencerte, en realidad solo quería atraerte hasta acá y alejarte de ella.

Ah, entendía. ¿Cómo era ese dicho entre los humanos? ¿Divide y vencerás? Al comprenderlo, rio con cinismo. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos, en los que el cielo se estaba cayendo encima, era separarse de Kaoru. Ni un humano, ni algún otro motivo impediría que la protegiera. Y, si creía que al tener neutralizado su espíritu y no liberarlo a su totalidad al estar bajo la influencia de Kaoru era una ventaja con la que podía ganar, se equivocaba. Aun poseía su esencia y parte de sus habilidades para terminar con eso e ir de vuelta a ella. Lo único que le molestaba… lo que odiaba en ese momento era la insistencia de ese hombre con ella. Lo mucho que se ameritaba derechos o creencias de poder ayudarla cuando era meramente lo contrario.

¿Acaso tenía que terminar enseñándole? ¡¿Debía enfurecerse realmente para que viera plenamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor?!

—Oh, ya veo —Kenshin desenfundó su espada y dio un par de pasos adelante—. Pero bien, has visto que no me harán nada. Ésta no es mi llama y por ende no tiene ningún efecto en mí. Lo siento, pero solo te dejaste influenciar. —Corrió a alta velocidad, tal que solo ocasionó una sonrisa en el rey, el cual se movió gradualmente mientras desenvainaba y cancelaba el ataque de aquel que se creyó siempre su dios.

—Esta fue mi decisión, cuando vi la lluvia de estrellas después de los vestigios, supe lo que había ocurrido y lo mal que estaba informado. Así que no, te equivocas, si estoy aquí no fue por la influencia de los ancianos.

Kenshin sonrió mientras se movía ágilmente de lado a lado, satisfecho de que su oponente tuviera habilidades semejantes como para hacerle frente. Sin embargo, por mucho que disfrutara de un buen duelo tenía una persona a la que debía volver. Necesitaba asegurarse de que seguía a salvo.

—Y nunca dije que fueron ellos los que lo hicieron —sonrió, empujándolo con una patada—. Al final, tú y yo somos demasiado parecidos.

Ante esto Hiko reaccionó violentamente, atacando uno de sus costados con el mango de su arma.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Que para nada me compararás con un dios hipócrita que al final solo destruye su propia creación.

—No, no me malinterpretes. Tal vez debí ser especifico. Pero quise decir que los dos caímos al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera. En eso nos parecemos. Nuestros caminos se desviaron de nuestra meta desde el primer momento en que _la vimos_. _A ella_ , la princesa. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

El pelinegro se detuvo, aferrándose a su espada. Por más que deseaba negarlo y decirle a ese tonto que se equivocaba, no podía hacerlo. Porque era la verdad. Tenía razón en lo que decía. Su mundo había cambiado desde que Ori había aparecido y supo que jamás sería el mismo. Aunque anheló seguir sus metas para vengar a su hermana, desechar el rencor de esa manera por haberle arruinado su vida, y que los humanos dejaran de ser manejados, todo esto se desvaneció al mirarla a los ojos. Cuando por primera vez la tuvo en sus brazos y acarició su rostro. Cuando ella le hizo promesas de cambio y de que volvería. Con una de sus sonrisas… e incluso su despedida. En realidad, había cambiado _todo_ … por ella.

—Dime, ¿dónde quedo tu ira contra los dioses y tu rencor? ¿Dónde queda tu guerra estúpida que has dejado en el olvido? En estos momentos… tu guerra es por ella, y, ¿cómo lo sé? Porque la mía lo es. La amo, más que a mi 'creación'; es más grande el sentimiento por ella que la misericordia que les tuve alguna vez a ustedes. Y, es por ella por la que daré mi vida, pero no a ti, no aquí, no en este mundo, sino cuando ella lo disponga. Así que si tu amor se compara al mío… ¿por qué insistes en herirla?

Hiko, bajó su espada a uno de sus costados. En sus planes no estaba rendirse ni dejársela a él. Lucharía hasta la muerte por esa mujer y la haría suya. Sin embargo, si se detenía era por la misma razón, esas flechas habían sido creadas por su hermana, por ser la 'flama' de Doragon quien planeó detenerlo con estas de una buena vez. Entonces, si no servían y al fin veía lo que ocurría… acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba en lo incorrecto y que incluso su familia lo usó, ¿siempre viviría con el remordimiento?

Al final y después de todo, solo le quedaba salvar a la princesa. ¿De Doragon o de su hermana?

—Estas flechas … no eran para ella.

Ambos se miraron sin entenderlo al principio. Pero Doragon no necesitó de una explicación. Era evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Enfundó su espada y giró rápidamente acelerando su paso lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Hiko le seguía pidiendo explicaciones al no entender por qué abandonaba su duelo. No obstante, podía presentir que correr tras él, seguido de su ejército, era lo correcto. Solo debían ser cuidadoso de las enormes estrellas empapadas de fuego que caían del cielo.

 **II**

Bajó su arco lentamente dejándolo enterrado en medio de sus pies, solo para escucharla.

—Hace rato, intenté detenerte con las cadenas que Orión y Tauro me dieron hace tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que ese asunto ya había sido solucionado por tu querido dragón —mencionó con odio Megumi rodeando el escudo de Perseo para cubrirse de las estrellas que seguían cayendo. Aunque su voz era una dura y rencorosa, su lenguaje corporal decía lo contrario. Lucía calmada, como si esa guerra la tuviera asegurada a pesar de que todos a su alrededor seguían muriendo—. Me di cuenta de que ya no podía controlarte así que hice un trato directamente con Orión mientras ustedes huían, el cual aceptó. Solo por si las cosas se salían de control, me ha dado su palabra.

Kaoru esperó paciente, ya que no podía mostrarle que la copa que lentamente se iba reconstruyendo a su espalda era uno de los vestigios y que los humanos no estaban supuestos en conocer. Incluso el rubí en medio de sus dedos y su arco se movía insistentemente para lograr llegar a su logar de origen. Sabía que no poseía de mucho tiempo y que estaba siendo muy tonta al considerarla, pero de verdad deseaba ayudar a Doragon de la manera correcta, imponiendo un ejemplo de lo que debía ser el perdón. Pero también estaba interesada en lo que esa mujer decía, si encontraba una falla en el supuesto acuerdo que había hecho posiblemente salvarían más vidas humanas de las que estaba dejando perder en esos minutos.

—Le ofrecí mis servicios, mi alma junto a mis habilidades para la caza del dragón. Y, aunque no me puede ofrecer lo mismo que a ti… dijo que cuando la guerra terminara les daría algo que nunca olvidarían. Y que el juego de los dioses para quedarse con el trono de Doragon apenas comenzaba…—Levantó las manos y las estiró, una tras la otra, mientras el arco de Orión se iba materializando en sus manos.

Kaoru miró las suyas horrorizada, observando como los rastros de luz iban abandonando sus palmas y como estas se unían al vestigio que se le había concedido a una humana. Lo prohibido, lo que nunca se debía de hacer. Con esto la estaban elevando casi a un nivel sagrado, donde su alma se perpetuaría en alguna de las estrellas de la constelación. Descolocada bajó la vista observando su piel ser rasgada por el rubí que fue atraído por una fuerza invisible. _No_ , pensó, la copa comenzaba a materializarse y entonces, una vez estuviera completa quedaría en la base del escudo de Perseo, prácticamente unida a dos vestigios. Respiró rápido y con temor; sabía lo que significaba. Ella, la Oráculo, tenía el arco, y la copa ya estaba formada. Después de eso… Doragon estaría acabado. Megumi no necesitaría de la corona o de su katana.

La sangre de su mano comenzó a fluir y quiso darse vuelta para cubrir la copa con su cuerpo. Pero…

—Y con esto… —Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la cuerda, apuntando a Karou, mientras que se iba materializando la flecha sagrada con las llamas de Doragon. Guiñó su ojo para seleccionar su blanco antes de que la otra reaccionara—. Solo me aseguraré de que haya espacio para una sola princesa…. _Ori_. Yo.

Rápidamente soltó la vara cubierta en llamas, dejándola que esta se incrustara en el corazón de la mujer a la que más odió por el solo hecho de existir. Rio al verla tocar la flecha y caer de rodillas ante ella. Megumi se acercó, cogiendo su mentón para verla a los ojos, para humillarla y verla derrotada. Había ganado, podía verlo en sus ojos llorosos y el hilillo rojo saliéndole de la coyuntura de sus labios mientras que su ropa se iba tiñendo de color carmín y esta se iba desvaneciendo en el suelo.

—No lo hagas… —repitió titubeante Kaoru mientras tocaba su pecho para sacar la flecha con dolor extremo. Mientras que más sangre salía de su boca.

—¿Ah? —se burló Megumi tocando su oído cuando la escuchó balbucear—. No te escucho. ¿Que no quieres que haga qué? —La soltó con desprecio—. Claro que no te voy a dar el regalo de una muerte rápida… te dejaré aquí para que mueras con nosotros en una agonía que recordarás siempre, en cada una de tus reencarnaciones. Pero, espera… como esta es la flecha de Doragon eso significa que dejarás de existir… —Se echó a reír con malicia.

—No, no lo hagas, por favor —negó Kaoru nuevamente para sacarla de su error, señalándole detrás suyo. No se refería a Megumi, no le estaba pidiendo nada, no le estaba hablando a ella. Sino a ese hombre que apareció detrás suyo con mirada llena de ira, con ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas y reproche, peligrosos y desconocidos. Sedientos de sangre y de venganza… de dolor. Había llegado Doragon—. Por favor…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno estamos más cerca del final. Y como ven aquí empieza lo más importante. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **POR ZURY HIMURA**

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo y por todas sus palabras. Por seguir este fic y por sus lecturas. Agradezco eso y mucho más. Que disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** RK no es mío. La historia sí.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

Capítulo 18

En su mano derecha se materializó su katana mientras que en la izquierda una espada corta también apareció. Ambas de filo negro, armas que jamás en su vida había visto, pero que seguramente simbolizaban su ira y decepción interna. Durante el acto, cuando él se iba acercando, llamó con el solo movimiento de su mentón a la copa que reposaba a sus espaldas y que había tratado de alejar de los demás vestigios. Cuando lo vio hacerlo, estiró su cuerpo sacando más fuerzas de lo que poseía a pesar de estar herida. Para alcanzarla e impedirle usarla, adivinando su estado emocional. Pero no sirvió de nada, las fuerzas se le estaban yendo y el objeto de rubí fácilmente se le había deslizado de sus manos empapadas de sangre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo encontró junto a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos mientras la posaba en una parte plana de aquella colina en la que había subido con rapidez. Entonces, lo vio, alzando la manga de su ropa, mostrando su sello que unió contra la tierra donde ella descansaba. A su alrededor se pintó un circulo iluminado de color rojo, mostrando en la base de sus pies la escancia del dragón escarlata, mirándola, como si se tratara del espíritu real que se había quedado ahí para cuidarla. Para protegerla y siempre velar por ella.

A esa mujer le entregaba todo lo que era.

Posó su frente contra la de ella, limpiando suavemente la sangre de sus labios con su pulgar, mientras sobre sus mejillas cayeron un último par de lágrimas de sus ojos ámbar. La dejaría solo por un rato y entonces volvería a tiempo para completar su sello, antes de que uno de los dos muriera. Y, si tenía que ser él con tal de salvarla… que así fuera. Lo juraba.

—Perdóname. —La besó fervientemente y para consolarla. Como si ese acto fuera el ultimo que pudiera cometer en su existencia para asegurarle cuanto le amaba y que todo estaría bien. Acarició su cabello y parte de su cuello, para recordar, para llevarse en el tacto y en su piel aquello por lo que luchaba, por lo que entregaría todo lo que tenía—. Pero me juré que jamás te perdería _… te lo juré._

Se levantó, dejándola descansar sobre el pasto. Mientras su sello siguiera neutralizado por ella, y como en esos momentos Kaoru ni siquiera contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para liberarlo… no podría hacer nada para salvarla. Hasta ese momento comprendía los pedazos de visiones que le dio de su futuro y la insistencia de parte de él para completar el sello desde ese entonces y prácticamente ser uno. Pues si la magia del dragón funcionaba en esos momentos era _solo_ con los humanos, por ende, no podía sanar sus heridas como con ellos.

Puesto que el efecto del uso de su flecha combinada con las flamas del dragón era imparable. Cualquier dios herido con éstas solo tenía un destino y ese era la muerte. Por mucho que renaciera, dejaría de existir su actual esencia, y nadie aseguraba que con el uso de esas llamas simplemente se dejara de existir como todos lo creían.

El dragón era poderoso. El primero de todos los dioses antiguos, el que atestiguó la creación y las leyes… el que amó primero. El más sabio y benevolente. No había fuerza que se le comparara cuando a él, por su poder, se le había encomendado la vida de todos los mundos. El balance del bien o el mal y sus futuros. Nadie podía hacerle frente con su esencia completa, una que _salvaba_ y que era _incorruptible_. Pero ahora que estaba en esa situación, no podía matar a cualquier dios sin sus llamas originales, justo como la de la flecha; unas que ella se había encargado de suprimir y que no podía liberar bajo las condiciones en las que estaba.

Sin embargo, había algo más que llamaba su atención y era la seguridad que apareció en el rostro de Kenshin, a pesar de su tristeza en frente suyo y su furia al girarse al encarar a los humanos. No entendía como actuaba, como si hubiera encontrado otra solución para salvarla, como si hubiese pensado la respuesta que necesitaba. Pero… si era lo que se temía, si era lo que debía entregar por ella… no lo dejaría.

Lo observó bajar la colina, mientras limpiaba sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, ondeando sus espadas en dirección a Megumi. _Como dolía_ , pensó Kaoru. Dolía verlo así, triste y lleno de nostalgia…lleno de rencor. Derrotado, aunque seguía de pie y con vida. Luchando por alguien que de igual forma lo amó _. Como dolía…_ Lloró, aunque sus lamentos comprimían más su pecho herido agravando su sufrimiento; no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar por él. Pedirle en silencio que no sufriera y que la perdonara. Que la perdonara a ella junto a todos aquellos que lo habían desafiado. Porque siempre deseó verlo feliz, aunque no pudiera decírselo.

Deseó restar su soledad y aumentar sus días cálidos acompañándolo siempre. Anheló amarlo aun antes de conocerlo, y, estar a su lado cuando lo vio agachar su mirada cada vez que dolía amar a los humanos. Soñó ser ella la que levantara su rostro y decirle que todo estaría bien, que siempre había otra oportunidad y que solo tenía que mantener su fe. Aspiró llamarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos y besarlo cada vez que sintiera que se desviaba de su camino. Ser ella su guía para que sus manos no se mancharan de más oscuridad. Una, que tarde o temprano volvería a atormentarlo, pero para cuando eso ocurriera ella estaría ahí para protegerlo. Quiso estar siempre para él y nunca verlo derramar más lágrimas. Esperó nunca darle un dolor de perdida con el que debía vivir por siempre…. Y aun así lo hacía.

Sonrió con reproche y amargura, pues era lo mismo que le estaba dejando.

Por su parte Kenshin… _la estaba perdiendo_. Lo abandonaba lo que más amaba y no podía hacer más que tomar su primera opción. Dolía, tener que verla herida por criaturas semejantes que muchas veces subestimó, que creyó que necesitaban de su protección cuando era claro que no eran merecedores de dicho regalo. Su esencia se debilitaba y podía sentirlo en su pecho, aquella princesa a la que le había jurado su vida estaba siendo arrebatada por una humana, parte del grupo que algún día defendió. A los que les dio todo…

Entonces… lo entendió. Lo que dolía más en esos momentos era perderla _a ella_ y no la muerte de tantos. Lo que lo hería y devastaba era mirarla a los ojos y pensar que desaparecería. Y, si ese dolor en su pecho se clavaba cada vez más profundo era solo por una razón y esa era la siguiente: los humanos dejaron de ser su prioridad, su debilidad, desde hacía mucho tiempo… al conocerla y amarla. Ahora, Kaoru era su punto débil, pero que irónicamente lo hacía más fuerte. Era _ella_ la que lo aniquilaba por dentro y la que lo reconstruía en su totalidad. La que abría los cielos para él cuándo se sumergía en oscuridad. Al fin, fue ella la que levantó esa maldición de sus hombros, sustituyendo su razón de existir… de amar, y, hasta de morir.

Se rio con ironía. Sabía que Karou se había convertido en algo tan grande que no podía explicar. Y, aunque había hecho una promesa no le importaba mientras que pudiera salvarla. Dolido, rompió la copa de rubí justo cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Megumi, girando sus espadas para que las piezas rojas su unieran a sus empuñaduras, pues solamente él podía darle a esa copa la forma que él deseaba. Entonces, cuando ambos se unieron la tierra tembló a lo lejos separándose. Ante esto sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Ya es tarde! —Gritó Megumi alejándose un poco para su seguridad; pues sus ojos del dragón, aunque estaban irritados por las lágrimas, eran distintos a los que alguna vez había visto. Su porte era uno más severo del antiguo, incluso su lenguaje corporal había cambiado a su totalidad. Su humildad y melancolía había sido sustituida por la ira y determinación de cobrarle lo que le había hecho. Y, por primera vez en su vida, le tuvo miedo… al dios al que siempre deseó pertenecer—. No la salvarás.

Kenshin giró la espada y atacó, encontrándose con el arco de Orión enfrente de él. Resopló con rabia al encontrarlo todavía en sus manos, al observar el objeto que él había creado pero que había servido para destruir lo que más amaba. Con coraje, lo cogió con su puño para alejarlo, sintiendo un poder conocido en la palma de su mano. Ante esto, se alejó, elevando su espada para estar preparado cuando tocó la escancia de Orión; pero también, para descansar un poco al sentir las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón. Suceso que ocurría y dolía, cuando más humanos morían… cuándo ella sufría.

—Dame el arco —le solicitó con una voz fría que solo erizó su piel.

Megumi no estaba segura de lo que Kenshin deseaba hacer; por lo visto haría uso de todos los vestigios que poseía y entonces… ¿acaso no le importaba morir? Era decir, ella deseaba su perdición después de ser rechazada, pero ¿acaso era lo mismo que él deseaba?

—Morirás… y no podrás salvarla —lo provocó solo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Sabía que moriría de todas formas, pero su trató estaba hecho con Orión quien le había prometido una segunda vida llena de placeres y todo lo que no tuvo en esta primera. Sin embargo, deseaba irse con el conocimiento necesario para que en su segunda oportunidad de vivir fuera más sabia y jamás le pasara lo mismo.

—Eres una estúpida bruja —dijo Doragon sonriendo de medio lado. Estaba furioso—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es lo contrario? Si no muero ella no vivirá. —Se detuvo alzando la mirada—. Cuando yo esté al borde de la muerte le daré el resto de mi esencia para que sea _una_ completa y entonces pueda subir al cielo, donde estará lejos de su estupidez. Entonces, ella, será lo más grande que ustedes jamás han tenido. Vivirá con mi poder y entonces no será nunca más sacrificio. _Nadie, nunca_ podrá tocarla. Y _tú_ … aquí o en otra vida… —sonrió lleno de placer—tendrás que arrodillártele para levantar plegarias en su nombre… _pidiéndole_ misericordia.

La Oráculo dio un paso hacia atrás temiendo su nueva actitud. Entendía lo que quería hacer. Deseaba unir los vestigios para debilitarse y atraer al dios que vendría a tomar su vida. Y, como la princesa y el dragón compartían un lazo por sus sellos unidos, entonces le daría el resto de su esencia para que completara lo que ella había tomado de él. Dejaría de ser una simple princesa y se volvería la reina de Doragon. Para esto, él necesitaba morir para darle su vida a cambio.

Lo que odiaba, lo que le enfurecía era el nivel en el que él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse. Simplemente era imperdonable, era algo que ella quería. Enrabiada, se arrojó contra él para atacarlo. Jamás le permitiría darle un final feliz.

Pero entonces, después de que alguien la apartó de su lado, y, tan pronto como Kenshin alzó su rostro, se encontró con el puño cerrado del rey Hiko, quien había llegado a tiempo para proteger a su hermana, respaldado de su ejército. Luego, todos se detuvieron cautelosos, al igual que Doragon quien había caído en el piso con ceja ensangrentada. La tierra tembló e incluso entre ellos comenzó a separarse. A lo lejos, las olas del mar se elevaron tanto que incluso a su altura pudieron ver como arrasaba con las ciudades de la costa, mientras en las grietas las demás estrellas que se habían vuelto abundantes caían, fundiéndose en los ríos de lava que comenzaban a fluir.

Kenshin alzó la vista una vez que estuvo de pie, sonriendo con cinismo cuando en sus manos se materializó el arco que alguna vez perteneció a Ori, y, sorprendiendo a todos, cuando su plan de dejarse atacar por la Oráculo fue evidentemente una trampa para arrebatárselo.

 _¿Dónde estaba Doragon?_

¿Qué había pasado con ese Kenshin amable y bondadoso, melancólico y piadoso?

—Gracias, bruja —se burló el pelirrojo, arrojando el arco contra el escudo de Perseo, para que, así como la pluma plateada había quedado dentro, el arco también se uniera. Pero entonces, observó a todo el ejercito de Hiko llegando hasta ese lugar—… y como ves… solo me falta esto —Señaló su katana combinada con los rubís. No usaría la corona de Andrómeda. No la teñiría con muerte… porque la amaba. Y, porque no era necesario sacrificar su amor.

—Si moriremos… —comentó Hiko levantando la mano mientras el cielo se oscurecía a su totalidad como consecuencia de la unión de otro de los vestigios—. Lo haremos con honor, peleando contra ti no importa las veces necesarias… hasta que este mundo se acabe.

—Morirán… —dijo Kenshin meciendo su katana de lado a lado y flexionando las rodillas para recibirlos. Estaba listo. El cielo estaba oscuro y quedaba ese ejercito grande que se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir. Pronto bajaría el dios causante de todo esto y al igual que ellos, entregaría su vida para darla a lo que más amó— eso tenlo por seguro. — _Morirán… porque solo así moriré yo. Por ella._

Descolocados, todos callaron y se detuvieron para observar algo allá en lo alto de la colina. Lo cual también llamó su atención; pues, aunque al principio no quiso girarse y distraerse, al recordar que en esa sima se encontraba Kaoru, ladeó su rostro presintiendo lo peor.

—No los matarás… —Dijo ella quien se había puesto de pie con la ayuda de docenas de mariposas de luz— tú me lo prometiste.

¿Qué? ¡¿De qué estaba hablando?! Kenshin frunció el ceño y esperó a que terminara, aunque tuvo que contenerse para no correr hasta su lado.

—Al contrario, los salvarás… _Nos_ salvarás, a _nosotros_ los humanos —añadió ella sonriéndole exclusivamente a él antes de gritar a los cuatro vientos, con todo lo que pudo, a eso miles de soldados y a los miles de habitantes de a su alrededor, mientras caía al suelo—. Seré tu Ori, soy tu princesa, solo recuerden, _recuerda_ …que mi nombre _es_ Kaoru y, siempre te amaré…

—¡No!

 _Porque si deseaba salvarla tenía que salvarlos._

Por eso… en ese momento confirmó el maldito error al nombrarla. Y…

Se odio como su debilidad.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** falta solo poco para que termine y me siento extraña es la primera vez que hago esto con mis personajes principales….

Espero poder subir todo pronto. Así que disfruten y gracias a todos por leer.


	19. Chapter 19

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

POR ZURY HIMURA

Corrección por May

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios y espero que disfruten el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** RK no me pertenece. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **DRAGON'S FLAME**

 **UNTIL THE WORLD DIES**

Capítulo 19

La magia que la había guardado durante todos estos años, la esencia que se le había dado por el valor de su espíritu, poco a poco se escapaba de sus manos. El tiempo, las estrellas e incluso el cielo mismo eran recuerdos que lentamente se oscurecieron en su mente. Las expresiones, las experiencias y aquellos sentimientos que descubrió volaban al cielo junto al aliento con el que se le iba su alma. Y ese corazón que descubrió y que no supo que seguía teniendo, aunque estaba herido y sangraba gradualmente dejaría de latir.

Sonrió. Pues sabía que si seguía viva era por el sello de Doragon en la que la había colocado. Era su manera de aferrarse a ella, suponía. Así que con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaron, se arrastró saliendo de él. _No necesitaba esa vida… porque había encontrado la razón más hermosa para morir._ Lo sentía, de verdad le dolía hacerle esto, pero era la única forma en la que podía salvar el alma del hombre al que amaba.

Una vez afuera mordió sus labios empapados de sangre, sintiendo como su garganta se iba llenando de ese sabor metálico que luchaba por salir. Sus ojos azules se cerraron con dolor y dejó caer su cabeza en la tierra, empuñando con su mano las rocas y lodo para aguantar el sufrimiento que esperaba pronto cesara.

Sus sollozos eran audibles, aunque no deseaba causar lastima ni simpatía. Sin embargo, era un dolor que estaba dispuesta a soportar, por él… porque su primera opción había sido _él_ y no los demás. Respiró profundo llevándose consigo el olor a tierra, lenta y frágilmente mientras su pecho ardía, colapsaba en la oscuridad. Delicadamente sintió ser elevada un el aire, mientras una mano suave y gentil iba limpiando su rostro. Esos dedos viajaron sobre sus mejillas, como si su piel se tratara de una delgada y fina pieza de vidrio que hasta con un suspiro fuera a romperse.

Pero entonces, un cosquilleo en su cuello llamó su atención, cruelmente, provocando que abriera sus ojos cansados y que se rendían ante la agonía. Ahí, observó no un rio de sangre que se mecía entre sollozos, sino el color de su espíritu, su cabello rojo, derramado contra su piel blanca y combinándose con la sangre en su pecho, mientras él cubría su rostro para que no lo viera llorar. La mano de Kenshin seguía acariciando su rostro y la otra se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura para sostenerla, mientras él permanecía hincado en el suelo para cargarla, rogándole que no se fuera.

Ella arrugó sus labios sintiéndose mal por flagelarle de esa manera. Sin embargo, no se comparaba una vida con miles de ellas. Y, por ende, prefería que viviera sabiendo que ella había muerto por voluntad y no por sacrificio, que creyera que su amor había sido por los humanos y no por él, a tal grado como para volverse ofrenda. En otras palabras, prefería morir haciéndolo creer que los había preferido a ellos y no a él, porque si no lo hacia él viviría lleno de culpabilidad al saber que ella se había entregado para salvarle de un sufrimiento mayor. _Porque más fácil era morir por alguien que ver a ese alguien morir._

Aunque, nunca diría la razón, no se lo echaría en cara generando angustia y culpas por lo que le restaba de la eternidad. Si moría era porque lo amaba, porque en él encontró la humanidad que alguna vez perdió. Ese dragón era la razón por la que vivió, y en esos momentos le entregaba, subliminalmente, todo lo que era. Así como su juramento, _solo a un rey serviría y solo a él se daría._

Ojalá que algún día entendiera lo mucho que le amo, que lo recordara y por ende el amor a sus humanos. Pero que nunca la olvidara.

 _Porque si lo hacía…_

 _Porque si la olvidaba…_

 _Porque si se lo decía…_

Partiría con el miedo de nunca más ver su rostro. Su valentía se iría a la basura y sus miedos se la llevarían a un mundo lleno de oscuridad donde nunca podría despertar para cambiar las cosas. Lo abandonaría deseando aferrarse de su cuello, llorándole a sus brazos y robando un último beso en donde rogaba no ser separada de él. Si él la olvidaba… su espíritu y lo que quedaba se rompería. Y, de tan solo imaginarse que dejaría de existir sin poder hacer nada… le aterraba. No respirar y vivir ahogada en el olvido.

Y, es que… no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Pero lo que apenas había pensado era verdad. Se iba con miedo, por ser él lo más grande y puro que poseyó sin siquiera tenerlo. Le atemorizaba no volver a ver su cara o su sonrisa, besarlo o hablarle. Perderse sus días y noches y secar las lágrimas que derramaba. No estaría a su lado para verlo vivir y experimentar las nuevas cosas de la vida. No podría acogerlo entre sus brazos y mirarlo antes de irse a dormir. Temía… ser olvidada. No ser suya y dejar de existir. Temía… al poder del amor que se estaba perdiendo.

 _Como nunca antes temió._

Sus lágrimas resbalaron sobre su pecho y su rostro cuando él alzó su cabeza para hablarle y asegurarle de que todo estaría bien. Ni siquiera le reprochaba, porque sabía que no serviría de nada. Ese no era el momento, lo único que podía hacer era reafirmarle sus sentimientos. Hizo uso de su magia una y otra vez, pero no podría cumplir lo que se proponía. Esa herida era grave y en lo que su magia funcionaba terminaría desangrada. Incluso él lo sabía, lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla era matarla en ese mismo momento y ahorrarle el dolor. Regalarle el regalo de una muerte sin sufrimiento y en paz. No obstante, se sentía egoísta. Se estaba aferrando a algo que ya estaba perdido. Que se le estaba arrebatando por lo mismo de su presunción y egoísmo.

Entonces, por primera vez después de muchos años… se arrepintió.

 _Si no hubiera bajado,_ si su decepción no hubiera cobrado lo mejor de él, ella no estaría muriendo. No estaría sufriendo a manos de los que amo. Ella… no los hubiera elegido como lo hizo, entonces, entonces…. Si era del destino, allá en el cielo, se hubieran conocido y no hubiera sido necesario todo esto. _Por su culpa_ , por su estupidez y afán de no ser nombrado. Por no guardar más culpabilidad de ser el creador del caos. Porque dentro de él… aunque había querido matarlos… ellos seguían siendo preciados y no deseaba verlos morir. Sin embargo, con la muerte de Ori… de su amada Kaoru _todo cambiaba._

— ¿Y… Sagara? —preguntó ella preocupándose incluso por el fiel compañero que siempre había seguido a su dragón. De verdad… no deseaba dejarlo solo. Se odiaría mil veces si lo hacía.

—Allá… —Él guardó silencio, no le diría que se había quedado cubriéndolo y peleando con Hiko. En serio que no deseaba hablar de otro hombre en ese momento. Calmándose, alzó el rostro reprobando su cinismo envuelto en un platica casual. ¿Acaso era tan irrelevante lo que había hecho? ¿Lo que estaba haciendo? _¡¿Sabia su significado?!_ Pensó con coraje. ¡Lo estaba dejando! Lo estaba hiriendo…—. Pero eso no me importa… sino que mueres con dolor.

—No… no lo hagas —presintió que se apiadaría de ella y le daría una muerte pacifica—. Quiero experimentar hasta la última sensación a tu lado… y si lo haces nunca te perdonaré.

—Una vez que pase… — _Una vez que mueras…_ tuvo miedo de decir—, mi segundo sello en tu corazón se irá contigo — _Y lo mismo pasará conmigo_ , quiso continuar, pero era incapaz de despertar en ella una esperanza cuando él tampoco estaba seguro si funcionaria. Pues, el segundo sello que había guardado en su corazón y ocultado incluso hasta de sí misma, una vez que fuera activado, como en este caso con la flecha que era lo único que podía matarla, ella estaría sellando su esencia completamente en su alma. Dejaría congelado su poder hasta que algún día, según sus plegarias, hubiera la posibilidad de verse nuevamente.

Su poder se iría con ella, aunque solo algunos beneficios en él quedarían. Era un riesgo que tomó al posar el segundo sello, porque no estaba seguro de que funcionaría, ni siquiera si la volvería a verla para desatarlo o recuperar su esencia. Era ella el contenedor, no solo del poder que todos los dioses ambicionaban, sino de su amor. Y que con ella moriría. Entonces, si la volvía a ver, si ella renacía como lo esperaba… completarían su sello y se volverían uno. Pero, si no… si esa era el último momento en el que la vería… entonces, se llevaría gran parte de él. Para que nunca estuviera sola…. Incluso en el más allá.

Kaoru pestañeó débilmente con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo dejara de llover? —preguntó refiriéndose a la lluvia de estrellas.

—Pronto…

A pesar de que el rostro de Kenshin estaba manchado de sangre, seguiría siendo el más grato recuerdo que se llevaría con ella. Así que, titubeante, elevó su mano para limpiar un hilillo de sangre que escurría de su labio. Prueba de que antes de que llegara ahí se había enfrentado a Hiko y que seguramente Sagara se había quedado haciéndolo frente y ganarle un poco de tiempo. No obstante, podía verlo cambiado. A pesar de que estaba triste y que lamentablemente lo había destruido por dentro, el color de su mirada era más intenso de lo normal y su línea de la mandíbula seguía tensa. Estaba furioso, la cuestión era que estaba tratando con todo lo que podía para ocultarlo de ella. Era evidente que la amaba, así como ella lo amó también a él.

Y, a pesar de eso, de ser su despedida, sabía muy bien que significaban esos pequeños cambios. Su espíritu incorruptible se había desviado por el dolor de sus sentimientos y si no hacía algo antes de irse terminaría solo lleno de furia con todos esos humanos. No lo dejaría perderse, no lo dejaría que matara la bondad dentro de él a casusa de su dolor. Así que si era necesario atarlo a ella por la eternidad con tal de que no se perdiera…lo haría.

—Tú me prometiste… —titubeó Kaoru con debilidad. Deseaba ponerlo un peso más antes de partir— que nunca más los matarías. Que no los herirías… esa fue tu promesa, a la princesa que juraste servir. —Todo era por él, ya no por ellos.

Doragon resopló con ironía, dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran de nuevo de su barbilla. Hasta el final se iba dejándolo pensar que solo habían sido _ellos_ … el precio de su sacrificio.

—Tú también prometiste que nunca me dejarías y que siempre estarías a mi lado… —sollozó, aunque fue algo que no pudo controlar sus sentimientos estaban saliendo a flote por la agonía que sentía por dentro. Y, así más lagrimas comenzaron a salir—. Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y que me elegías a mí. —Estaba siendo egoísta, pero ella lo estaba obligando—. No completaste el sello lo cual te hubiera protegido siempre. Sin embargo, has roto tu promesa y — _me abandonas…_ calló y lo dejó solo en sus pensamientos. Se inclinó posando su frente contra su pecho—…. Aun así, no puedo dejar de amarte. Hasta la eternidad…

—Hasta que tus flamas se consuman —prosiguió ella con dificultad al respirar.

—Hasta que el tiempo perezca.

—Aquí o en otra vida —añadió él reforzando el sello que había puesto en ese pedazo de tierra, liberando parte del de ella que también se imprimió ahí—. Bajo el mismo cielo y en otro tiempo —La besó liberando su espíritu y lo que le restaba de su esencia. Finalmente era una humana. Delicadamente marcó su muñeca con el dragón de su suya—. Te reconoceré entre mil caras, a través de mil años. Te encontraré y haré que cumplas tu promesa no importa el tiempo o el lugar. Viviré para eso… te esperaré.

Ambos se unieron en una sola voz: —. Hasta que el mundo se acabe, incluso hasta el más allá. Siempre te amaré.

—Te esperaré, aunque pase una eternidad —culminó Kenshin agachando la mirada y posando un beso que acabaría con su vida. Sería la única promesa que rompería… pues no la dejaría sufrir más—. Mi princesa, ahora duerme, yo me quedaré cuidando, atestiguando como el mundo a nuestro alrededor vive y muere.

Se quedó quieto por varios minutos, sentado en el pasto observando su rostro iluminado por las estrellas que caían, abrazando su cuerpo, y apretando su mano a pesar de sentirse escrutado.

Bien podían venir en ese momento y cortarle la cabeza, al estar en el momento más vulnerable de su existencia, pues para él ya nada valía. Solo deseaba estar ahí y abrazar su cuerpo hasta que la calidez lo abandonara. Quería llorarle como esa sería la última vez que lo haría. Deseaba permanecer a su lado hasta que no pudiera recordar bien lo que haría. _Deseaba…_ tan solo deseaba….

—¡Que romántico! ¡¿Quién diría que ambos de ustedes, idiotas, terminarían deseando morir uno por el otro?!

Kenshin abrió bien los ojos al escuchar esa voz joven y rasposa que fácil reconoció. Y, lentamente giró hasta verlo completamente. Con odio lo miró, quiso desenfundar su espada y terminar con él. Sin embargo, estaba aún débil y con la partida de Kaoru deseaba mantener su promesa.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —le exigió el pelirrojo aun con lágrimas en las mejillas abrazando fuertemente a Kaoru.

—Bueno, vine a ver a _mi_ princesa, pero ya veo lo que ha pasado… —dijo el recién llegado dando vueltas a su alrededor—. Sabes que con esto no podrás subir al cielo, ella ha muerto neutralizando tu sello… y bueno, te perderás de la diversión que se ha desatado allá arriba por ver quién es el que ocupara tu trono.

Eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. Podía tragarse sus palabras y largarse de ahí. Incluso estaba dispuesto a entregar su vestigio y gritar su nombre por toda la eternidad.

—Lárgate de aquí, Orión —gruñó Kenshin sosteniendo a la mujer en sus brazos al ponerse de pie, observando directamente al joven que lucía de alrededor de dieciocho años—… ¿O debo llamarte Yahiko?

El joven dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Era verdad, en el pasado él había cometido el error de bajar a la tierra y volverse humano. Sin embargo, había sido el mismo Doragon quien lo había perdonado dejándolo llegar nuevamente al cielo… donde vivió observando a su doncella vivir y morir sin a oportunidad de renacer tal cual. Solo él tenía ese poder… el cual él deseaba, para regresar el tiempo, para hacerla vivir nuevamente como la muchacha que él conoció y no como sus reencarnaciones. Porque injusta era la vida que le entregaba la autoridad solo a _una_ persona, cuyas reglas era separarlos de aquellos a los que se suponía debían amar sin poder interactuar. Si lo lograba, si el poder del dragón se volvía suyo… sus planes funcionarían y dejaría de ser necesario.

—Ese nombre… —dijo Orión—, me fue dado por una humana que me amó —sonrió al recordar—, sin embargo, tú no puedes pronunciarlo. No cuando has abandonado todo por esto. Por una princesa que no te amó y que murió por elegirlos a ellos. Que siempre te utilizó tal como habían sido sus planes desde el momento en el que fue a mí y se volvió Ori. Ella… solo deseaba atarte y detenerte en tu locura. Se sacrificaría si era necesario… pero sería por ellos y no por ti. Tú solo fuiste un iluso que se emocionó al pensar que su soledad terminaría — _Justo como yo_ , pensó.

Doragon bajó la mirada observando a Kaoru. Su amor le decía que eran mentiras y que debía serle fiel. Sin embargo, ella había muerto demostrándole lo contrario. Y, aun así, fuera como fuera… sus sentimientos no cambiaban, aunque se acababa de encajar la espina de la duda. Pero, el reproche, coraje, odio, resentimiento y… soledad, no cambiaba el hecho de que la amó. De que su historia había sido esa y que la buscaría nuevamente y la haría cumplir su promesa, si es que también su sacrificio de él funcionaba algún día. Averiguaría si en verdad lo amó como dijo o si solo lo utilizó. Viviría con esa duda… esperando no volverse loco al no tenerla… esperando y mirando al cielo, contando los días y las estrellas, solo para verla. Entonces… _y_ entonces…

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —grito el muchacho cuando no pudo elevar el cuerpo de Kaoru para llevársela con su magia.

Ante esto, Kenshin sonrió.

Esa era la magia del su segundo sello que había ocultado en el corazón de Kaoru. Desde ese momento hasta que el sello se reconstruyera, y si funcionaba, ella terminaba siendo solo suya. Aunque él ni nadie sabía lo que había hecho o lo que el segundo sello significaba, incluso de que todo su poder se había dio con Kaoru. Y, con su ignorancia se iba la oportunidad de matarlo y acabar con él.

—En unos años… —Le dio la espalda llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Kaoru—. Cuando la encuentre y rompa mi sello, volveré al cielo y te veré la cara, porque fui yo el mismo que neutralizó tu poder aquí en la tierra hace unos años contra otra deidad… así que necesitas de _ellos_ para acabar conmigo. Hasta ese entonces, sin mi esencia nadie más podrá ocupar mi sitio. Tómalo como una maldición o como parte de la ironía. Pero hasta _ese_ _entonces_ nos veremos.

Bajó la colina inclinándose para recargar a Kaoru junto a los vestigios, clavando a un lado la espada pera romper el escudo y liberar los otro de ellos. Mientras, a su lado, llegaba Sagara, alegando lo que había hecho, y prometido, Orión con todos los demás antes de dirigirse a Kenshin y subir de nuevo al cielo; ya que Doragon no tenía el poder suficiente como para controlarlo. El universo sin él y sin Kaoru sería un poco solitario de mirar.

Sin importar los muertos a su alrededor, incluyendo a los ancianos, el rey y la Oráculo, pasó de medio lado dejando los artefactos en el suelo y posando su sello en cada uno para purificarlos. Entonces, los llevó consigo, envueltos en la camisa que su compañero le ofreció.

 _«En unos años cuando la encuentre le pregunte cara a cara qué fue lo que realmente sintió. Si fue por mí o si fue por ellos, si siempre correspondió a mis sentimientos se completará nuestro sello. Cuando la encuentre volverá a ser mía, mi Ori, mi Kaoru, mi princesa, o simplemente un recuerdo. Pero hasta ese entonces… viviré para esperarla»_

Con un dedo separó la tierra, con ayuda del poder de uno de los vestigios y entonces, dejo que el agua aplacara las flamas y lava en ella. Gradualmente, los cielos se aclararon y sol volvió a hacer acto de presencia, aclarando el suelo en la tierra y prestando de su resplandor mientras ellos seguían caminando a un rumbo desconocido, pasando por algunos heridos y muchos otros caídos. No diría nada, no haría nada. No hasta que ella llegara.

 _«Aguardando su regreso con una promesa intacta. Esperando sentado en la oscuridad de la noche y en la claridad del cielo. La esperaré hasta que pronuncie mi nombre y sea solamente ella… la princesa. Para ese día entenderé más de los sentimientos y podre protegerla, tal como este sello que en esta tierra dejaré. Entonces, cuando ella llegue y su existencia se sepa… los vestigios reaparecerán, dándole una segunda oportunidad a la humanidad de elegir su destino. A Ori, mi princesa y yo su dragón. Hasta ese entonces aquí estaré… por mi eternidad y hasta que las flamas de dragón y el mundo se acabe…»_

 _La princesa y el dragón._

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_ _este es el final de la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Ah, y falta otro capítulo…._


	20. Chapter 20

— **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

 **Corrección por May**

* * *

Gracias a todos lo que siguieron, leyeron y comentaron el fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que disfruten. Gracias por todo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de RK no son míos. Esta historia lo es.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Epílogo

Su capa voló con el cálido aire de ese verano. Observando nuevamente las casas que se habían levantado a costa del trabajo en equipo de todos lo que se habían unido para empezar desde cero, se quedó quieto en medio de ese campo de trigo. Alrededor del mundo, no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido, solo podía decir que efectivamente todo había quedado como él lo había planeado. Las tierras se habían separado y por ende nuevos líderes se habían elegido con ayuda de su más fiel compañero. Para mantener un orden y seguridad, siete coronas se habían dado sin importar estatus… éstas bajo su nombre.

Habían pasado ya bastantes años desde que los vestigios se habían separado. ¿Cuántos? No tenía idea, había decidido olvidarlo cuando la pena de vivir cada día con la ausencia de lo que se le había arrebatado fue cobrando con heridas en su alma y corazón. Por ende, quiso mitigar el dolor con la supresión de algunos de sus recuerdos. Para que la espera se aligerara y su vista al cielo o incluso a los humanos no lo fatigara como al principio. Para que su vida sea más soportable sin ella ¿Esto significaba que la había olvidado?

No. Simplemente aguardaba su regreso en silencio. A pesar de que ya hubieran pasado varias décadas, su rostro seguía presente y su esencia en su piel intacta. Y, aunque Sagara alegaba que esos años seguramente para un dios no eran nada… para él lo eran. Vivía en soledad y expectativa, sentía los días largos con su ausencia. No obstante, el dolor de seguir con vida, sin que el tiempo afectara su cuerpo y la muerte no le fuera un problema, fue un peso que no soportó al pensarse solo. Al preguntarse cuántos miles o cientos de años tendría que permanecer ahí en su búsqueda. Pues en cada noche después de su muerte cada siete años bajo el cielo de Orión se dio cuenta de que una estrella brillaba con más fuerza que otras y parte de la esencia de Andrómeda era sentida en la tierra, al menos para él.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Solo lo podía sentir. Su sello aún estaba incrustado en su piel, aunque los había ocultado mejor para que la humanidad no le temiera. Pues, aunque habían pasado bastantes años, las leyendas y recuento de la historia se había pasado entre las generaciones, haciéndole cada vez más difícil caminar libremente por las calles. Ocasionando que resguardar su rostro y apariencia, ocultando de que se trataba de Doragon, el dragón del cielo que no había subido; debía mantenerse así para brindarles tranquilidad.

 _Todo por ella_. Para cumplir una promesa que no estaba seguro que al descubrirse podría mantener.

Así que viviría en las sombras, líder de otros y dueño de todos con tal de que la paz se mantuviera y se dejaran de herir. Para que no volvieran a mencionar su nombre en plegarias, sino el de él como un líder que les traería paz. A un humano que estaría supuestamente de su lado. Hasta que Ori llegara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá afuera? —preguntó Sagara quien seguía metiendo algunas maderas a la residencia donde ahora vivirían, mientras la más grande supuestamente en sus planes, era construida en la colina donde Ori había muerto—. Hay muchos niños curiosos allá afuera que me han preguntado: «Hey tú, cabeza de gallina, ¡¿quién es ese hombre misterioso cubierto totalmente de negro?! ¡¿Es un fantasma?!»

Kenshin sonrió y entró a la casa para ayudarle, observando de reojo la colina donde el castillo se construía.

—¿Y qué les has dicho?

Sagara se rascó la cabeza y siguió limpiando para empezar con sus planes de construcción—. Bueno les dije: «él es tu nuevo rey»

—Un _fantasma_ hubiera sido mejor, así hubieran dejado de molestar.

Era cierto que Kenshin había cambiado con todos esos años. Y, bueno, era lo de menos. Había perdido algo tan importante a manos de aquellos seres que ahora trataba de ayudar. Prácticamente había sido obligado a ayudar a los asesinos de aquello irremplazable… de la única muerte de la que jamás podría recuperarse. Por eso lo entendía y trataba de no forzarlo a nada, mucho menos de sonreír o ser amable como cuando le conoció.

Tampoco era sorpresa verlo frio o distante, después de todo, la preocupación de que Kaoru no volviera tal cual posiblemente rondaba en su mente. Nadie sabía si la princesa renacería como todos la conocieron; debía ser la misma persona, pero nadie podía asegurarles de que sería opuesta a como a un principio. Sobretodo qué haría con el inmenso poder de Doragon si se enteraba de que estaba en sus manos y bajo su disposición, si sería mala o buena, y, en su mente… si lo amó, amaría o no. Era un riesgo que Kenshin había tomado al posar el sello en su corazón. Por eso, entendía que el hombre después de esperar tantos años, se sintiera frustrado si apareciera alguien diferente… alguien a quien debió darle un luto definitivo y a quien entregó todo y que desapareció.

Entonces, si ese era el caso… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Dónde quedaría su promesa? Kenshin… ¿qué haría? ¿Simplemente la despojaría de su poder y volvería al cielo a ocupar el lugar que siempre le perteneció y que todos codiciaban?

—Mientras esté a tu lado… no dejaré que nadie te toque —le prometió Sagara dejando de martillar lo maderos. Él estaba solo—, no dejaré que nadie sepa quién eres o siquiera tu nombre. No importa cuántas veces tenga que mentir creándome una historia que ya ni se si es verdad o no. O cuántas veces tenga que pensarme una historia o contarla de diferente manera; tú eres el dragón del cielo y nada cambia eso.

Y, era por esa exacta razón fue por la que plasmó su nombre en una estrella de su constelación. Puesto que, sin Kaoru y el resto de su esencia, no poseía el poder para llevarlo allá arriba y honrar su ayuda. Por lo tanto, podía estar ahí con los mismos beneficios, o la misma maldición, vivir… siempre y cuando le acompañara por los años. Tal y como lo había hecho desde hacía tanto, viendo cómo los humanos cambiaban y se levantaban. Esperando…

—Gracias, pero no necesito que cuides tanto de mí —resoplo, quitándose la capucha negra que dejo a un lado para ayudarlo—. Es suficiente con lo que haces en mi nombre con los demás reinos. Además, recuerda quién soy; no es que puedan tocarme, sino lo que yo puedo hacerles.

El otro muchacho sonrió tranquilamente. A pesar de su cambio aun podía ver su antiguo 'yo' muy adentro. Solo esperaba que la princesa no se tardara tanto y que llegara a tiempo antes de que se volviera otro, por la amargura y la soledad.

—¿Estás seguro que reprimir tus sentimientos con tu sello es lo correcto? Es decir —pausó para elegir las palabras correctas—, cada día estás perdiendo más quién eres… quien fuiste. El amor que te formaba como persona está siendo aplastado. Lo estas mitigando por dolor y culpa. Te está cambiando y no estoy seguro que para cuando ella venga…

Los ojos dorados de Kenshin lo fulminaron.

—Para cuando ella venga…. —musitó con ironía y con una sonrisa escéptica—… esperemos a que ella venga.

Pues sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, solo se había vuelto menos expresivo. _Solo_ … para mitigar el dolor trataba de distraerse ocultando su recuerdo. Y, que terminaría de dejar atrás una vez llegara a la piedra donde ambas de sus esencias reposaban, ahí, en la colina donde había muerto. Donde ambos habían muerto…

Luego de que su amigo guardó silencio, miró nuevamente a través de la ventana, observando como rápidamente la noche había llegado y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar. Tenían que salir y averiguar más sobre las noches de Orión y comprender ciertas cosas que los ayudarían a planear su futuro. Entonces… esperaría, así como cada año, guardando sus sentimientos. Sus dudas y rencor. Desde ese día y de ese momento en adelante… sabía que no sería el mismo, así como nunca lo fue desde que ella murió.

Solo esperaba volver a verla,

Y que cumpliera su promesa.

La princesa que poco a poco se iba esfumando de su memoria,

Lo que siempre buscó…

Ori.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Gracias de nuevo. Y si no explique alguna cosa se queda para Ori.


End file.
